A Magic Journey
by Ember411
Summary: Mal and Audrey have hated each other with a passion since they first met. But when a fortune cookie causes them to swap bodies, they must work together to find a way to swap back and mend each other's broken lives in the process. Based loosely on Freaky Friday.
1. Assignment

**I know what you are thinking. "Ember411, how can you keep up with all your stories and this new one?"**

 **Answer: Not sure, but I thought of this yesterday when a song from my playlist came up and it was in the movie Freaky Friday.**

* * *

A sunny Spring Thursday afternoon the classroom full of students were listening to their teacher talk to them about getting a new perspective, how things appear to be different than what they appear. Of course a majority of the class weren't paying attention. It was only when the teacher had assigned everyone to live as someone else for a whole week that everyone paid attention.

Audrey, daughter of Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) and Phillip, was painting her nails and then filing them while reading a magazine. She had heard the assignment and just hoped she switched with another princess. Maybe she'd switch with one of Rapunzel's daughters. Jane wouldn't be bad. Even a boy like Chad or (really hoped) Ben. Though she doubt the latter. Just anyone but a villain.

Mal, daughter of Maleficent, was asleep on her desk.

"So this assignment will occur next week. I've handed out the permission slips to all of your parents a few weeks ago giving the dates and starting next week, you are going to do the assignment and by the end of the week you will write an essay and share in the class about the persons life you lived, including a fact you never knew." The teacher replied as she held up the clipboard.

She read off the names one by one and everyone either gave high fives to the person they switched with, or groaned.

"Audrey," She said. "You will be switching with..." _Please be Ruby! Please be Ruby! Or Jordan!_ "Mal."

"WHAT!?" The princess stood up, knocking her chair back. "I'm switching with _HER!?_ "

Mal rolled her eyes as she sat up from her nap. "I'm the only Mal in Auradon Prep, Audrey."

"But how can I do this assignment? Mal lives here at the school, her mom is locked in a frigging cave and her friends are just...weird!" Audrey exclaimed. "There is no possible way of me doing this assignment."

"I've taken note of that, Audrey. However you will have to follow Mal's schedule and do as she would do." The teacher explained.

"I _can't_ if her mother is in a cave!"

"Audrey, you will do this assignment or fail." The teacher said in a warning tone.

"I can't fail though!" Audrey cried out.

"Big whoops." Mal said.

"Mal, why do you keep sleeping in my class?"

"Because I can't sleep at night for the past couple of months and this is the only class I can sleep in and still pass." Mal told her.

"Please, she's just lying." Audrey said. "I am not going to switch with her! I'll take the stupid F!"

"Final decision, Miss Audrey?"

"Yes."

"Fine then."

* * *

After class Mal and Audrey left last together, though they bumped into one another leaving the door.

"Watch it!" Audrey yelled.

"Sorry, Princess." Mal said with a not caring tone.

"No you are not sorry. Just because you are the new popular girl at school because you saved Auradon, and still have Ben, doesn't mean you aren't still evil!"

"What happened to the curtsy at the coronation?"

"An act! My parents and grandma were there!" Audrey yelled. "Now move dragon!"

Mal's anger arose. "I am NOT a dragon, prissy princess!"

"I am not a prissy princess, DRAGON!"

"Prissy princess!"

"Dragon!"

"Prissy princess!"

"Dragon!"

"PRISSY PRINCESS!"

"DRAGON!"

"Girls!"

Both girls turned to where Ben and Fairy Godmother stood.

"Girls, stop fighting this instant." Fairy Godmother said. "That is not how polite women act among one another."

"She's a dragon!" Audrey yelled.

Ben, annoyed, said to the brunette, "Audrey, that's a horrible thing to say."

"Oh please!" Audrey rolled her eyes. "Fine, whatever, take her side." Audrey said.

"Audrey—"

"No, by Ben." Audrey said and she left.

"What happened in there?" Ben asked Mal.

"Long story." Mal said.

"Well, alright. Come on," Ben took Mal's hand. Mal rolled her eyes.

* * *

 **How was that?**

 **Read and review please.**


	2. Celebrations and Cookies

**So in this fanfic, Audrey doesn't live at Auradon Prep like most of the other students, she lives at home. It works better for the story.**

* * *

The following night Mal was sitting in her and Evie's room getting ready for Lonnie's party. It was some sort of Chinese celebration that everyone over in China were celebrating and Lonnie decided to hold the event at her house. Evie was finishing up her makeup as Mal read her magazine.

"Thanks for the dress E. I like it." Mal said. Mal had on a black and purple zebra print dress with a one shoulder strap on her left shoulder, along with black pumps.

"No problem." Evie said. "So tomorrow Jay said he could grab us doughnuts from the coach."

"Yes! Make sure we have jelly." Mal laughed.

"So I heard you and Audrey failed a class?"

"I could care less. All she does is sit around on her butt all day like her lazy mother and just make stupid faces at me." Mal said. "That's easy. She just didn't want switch because I'm a villain."

"Maybe you guys could do extra credit projects."

"I hope so." Mal tossed the magazine down. "You ready?"

Over at Audrey's castle she was in her room checking her appearance for a final tenth time. It may be just a small party with friends, but it was a party nonetheless. Audrey curled the last of her hair then smoothed out her pink sparkly dress. She smiled and turned around to put her pink high heels on, then got a text message from Chad that he was outside waiting. He was her ride to and from the party.

Audrey quickly left her room, snatching a jacket handed to her while she continued to check her phone and head out to the front doors of the castle.

* * *

At the Li resident the house was filled with lots of family members and only a couple of students. Turns out that Lonnie only invited her closest friends and the teenagers in the singing group from Parents Day.

At the arrival Mal stuck close to Evie until Evie had spotted Doug and Mal (knowing that Evie and Doug had a thing for each other) let her go and hang with him. It was only five minutes since they arrived and Mal wanted to head back to the school.

Audrey came in holding hands with Chad, but soon departed from him and she quickly hid off somewhere to check her phone. No messages. She sighed as she walked away back to the party and picked up a cup of clearly non-alcoholic beverages.

Mal spotted the prissy princess, but avoided her.

Audrey saw that dragon, but just ignored her and pretended she wasn't here at all.

The girls had averted one another all night. Mal spoke with some of the others such as Ali and Carlos while Audrey stuck by Ruby and Jordan. When it came time to celebrate the big event Lonnie's uncle and aunt (her mother and father's friend, Chien-Po and Su) brought out the cake. Jay asked Lonnie what the Chinese writing said.

 _"Ships may come and go, but friendships bond forever."_ Lonnie whispered. "Tomorrow is National Friendship Day in China."

"Tomorrow?"

"Well, it's already tomorrow over there." She laughed.

"Oh okay. And who's the lady with the bird on her shoulder?"

"Great grandma Li Ming, my dad's grandma." Lonnie said. "She's pretty quiet."

The cake was blown out by the whole group together and everyone was given a piece of the cake, with someone turning the music up on full blast to really get this party started. Mal sat with Evie and Doug while Audrey stayed close to Chad and Jordan, both of them still acknowledging the fact that the other did not exist in the room.

Mal had gotten up to go get a cup of fruit punch. She picked the largest cup and filled it to the near top. She turned and began walking back to her seat on the couch when she tripped on her shoe lace and launched forward, her red cup flying in the air and the red liquid flying...and landing on Audrey.

"What the freaking HELL?" Audrey screeched as she stood up rapidly.

"Sorry! I tripped!" Mal said. "Here, let me help—"

"NO! Just get away from me!" Audrey pushed Mal out of the way and hurried up the stairs to the bathroom.

* * *

Audrey ran into the bathroom, locking the door behind her and began cleaning off her dress. _That stupid dragon did this on purpose! She just better watch her back or else!_ There was a knock from the other side of the door. "Occupied!"

 _"Audrey?"_ Mal called from the other side. _"Its me, Mal. I'm sorry. It was an accident."_

"No! An accident was Ben bringing you over! Evie, Carlos and Jay were okay to come over alone. The accident was you being brought over!"

 _"Okay, you are so damn lucky that Ben is stuck in meetings all evening and couldn't make it to the event because that boy can hear everything, he's got animal hearing, and he'd flip out on you. Plus, it was an ACCIDENT! Geeze, calm down Princess."_

Audrey slammed the door open. "Shut up! You are ruining my life!"

"I'm not doing anything." Mal said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"You've been ruining my life since you set your dragon feet on Auradon land."

"Audrey you need to relax." Mal said. She was starting to get pissed off about Audrey being so angry with her all the time. "Audrey, can I help clean you up?"

"No. Just get away from me dragon!"

"Prissy princess!"

"Dragon!" Audrey stepped out and put her hands on her hips, staring directly at Mal. "You should of just never come to Auradon!"

"Your dad should of died and not rescue your dumb mother!"

"TAKE THAT BACK, DRAGON!"

"NOT IN A HUNDRED YEARS, PRISSY PRINCESS!"

"YOU ARE THE MOST EVIL PERSON IN THE WORLD!"

"Oh please," Mal rolled her eyes. "I am so not the most evil person. I was a big disappointment to my mother. But of course, you'd never get it."

Audrey rolled her own eyes. "Please, my life is way more complicated than your dragon self will ever understand."

"Oh and you think it's so easy to be me? Then why didn't you take the assignment from class?"

"BECAUSE I DO NOT WANT TO BE A DRAGON LIKE YOUR DRAGON MOTHER!"

"AT LEAST MY MOTHER IS NOT A STUPID PERSON WHO PRICKS THEIR FINGER ON A SPINDLE! AND NOT A STUPID PRISSY PRINCESS!"

"STOP CALLING ME A PRISSY PRINCESS, DRAGON!"

"STOP CALLING ME A DRAGON, PRISSY PRINCESS!"

* * *

The two of them kept bickering at one another until a voice made them stop.

"COOKIE?" An elderly woman said.

Audrey and Mal turned to the woman. She was a bit shorter than the two of them and had a smile on her face as she held out on a tray, two fortune cookies.

"I don't eat cookies." Audrey said. "They're gross."

"Yeah Lonnie's grandma, not in the mood." Mal said, noticing the bird on the woman's shoulder. Weird.

The woman looked between the two teenagers before she began yelling in Chinese, pointing to the two of them and getting louder in her Chinese words. Mal and Audrey wanted this woman away from them so they each took a cookie from the tray. The woman stopped, smiled and bowed, then walked away back to the party.

"Just leave me alone." Audrey said to the purple hair girl.

"My pleasure." Mal bitterly said as she took the second cookie off the tray.

Audrey slammed the door behind her with a rather loud thud.

"Prissy princess," Mal muttered under her breathe and began to open the cookie.

"Dragon." Audrey said, breaking the cookie open and took out the piece of paper within. "Huh, what what it says." She unfolded the paper and read it. _"A magic journey begins,"_

 _"Its prize reflected in the other's own eyes,"_ Mal continued her fortune, on her own side of the door.

 _"When what you see is what you lack,"_ Audrey continued on her own side of the door.

 _"Then selfless love,"_ Mal said.

 _"Will change you back."_ Both girls finished.

Seconds later there was large rumbling. Shelves shaking violently as the floor also shook violently and feeling like the roof would crumble down in seconds. Audrey screamed and ducked down to avoid a falling dragon statue, covering her head with her arms. Mal held onto a sturdy statue and held her head down.

This lasted for two minutes and then suddenly stopped. Audrey opened the door, her face shocked and pale and seeing the outside of the bathroom.

"What the hell was that!?" Mal asked, still in shocked.

"An Earthquake, but we don't get them here in Auradon so often. The last one was, I don't know, fifteen years ago? And I heard it lasted for thirty seconds and nothing that violent happened."

"The party!" Mal said, remembering the event downstairs.

Both girls raced down the stairs and back to the living room. But it was strange. Nobody was acting as if anything happened and nothing looked out of place. In fact it was Lonnie who looked a little weird, but she was staring at Mal and Audrey.

"You two okay?" She asked. "You look like you just seen a ghost."

"Damn, I feel...I don't know." Mal said.

"If you're tired than you can probably still catch Evie and Doug. They just left a second ago to head back to the school. She just thought that you'd wanna stay longer with Carlos and Jay."

"I'll head back. Thanks for the party Lonnie."

"Happy Friendship Day!" Lonnie laughed. "Audrey, do you wanna sleepover?"

"Uh...is Chad here? I think I wanna go home. I feel like I just went through an Earthquake." She added.

Both girls left the party with their own ride. They just wanted to head back, sleep in and start a new day tomorrow.

* * *

 **Woops, looks like Lonnie's great grandmother has a trick up her sleeves for the princess and the fairy.**


	3. Mirrors Can Lie, Right?

Before heading back to her castle Chad and Audrey had made a detour to the _Snuggly Duckling_ where Chad paid a local college-aged student to buy him some strawberry flavor wine in a beer bottle, for Audrey to drink and calm down from her argument with Mal at Lonnie's house and calm her nerves from the "Earthquake that shook for hundred of miles." As she had explained it to him.

Audrey drank more than she could hold down. Chad had to carry the girl over his shoulders as he climbed up a vine garden wall outside her room, to get her into her bed without being caught. The last few things Audrey remembered before blacking out was a weird vibration again, like a smaller version of the Earthquake from earlier in the evening, and a very faint image of a purple...something. Looked like either a teeny, tiny fairy or a teeny, tiny dragon.

Audrey opened her eyes, screaming, and found herself in the familiar pink room, but not _her_ pink familiar room. Something about this room was different. Her usual silk sheets were now cotton and thick. She also smelled something fruity—like a strawberry scent, not a vanilla or chocolate cupcake scent that her room had. She heard some shuffling in the room and sat up, finding herself in an Auradon Prep dorm room. She caught something in the corner of her eyes and saw the familiar blue-black hair fake princess Evie, daughter of Evil Queen.

"Evie?"

Evie faced up and grinned. "Oh so you did settle to wake up." She giggled.

"Huh?"

"Last night when Doug and I came back from visiting Doug's cousins Brianna and Dorothy, we found you excessively drunk at this bar, not the Snuggly Duck one, excluding you did that hair spell and age spell again. We got you in the car and while Doug drove back I had to persuade you to undo the spells. We got you here in the room and you mumbled a few things then drifted to sleep." Evie explained. Audrey had no idea what she was talking. She didn't have powers. "Mal, don't you remember anything?"

"MAL? I'm not Mal!"

"Oh, are you going to be that sort of hungover person?" Evie questioned with hands on her hips, but a smirk on her pretty face. "Okay then. If you aren't Mal and I'm not Evie, who are you and who am I?"

"I'm Audrey!"

"Well them I guess I'm Chad."

"No, I'm serious! I am Audrey! Princess Audrey"

"And I'm Prince Chad."

"What!?" Audrey yelled.

"Mal, I love this game we're playing but Jay is going to eat all the honey glazed doughnuts if I don't get there soon. I explained to Jay and Carlos what happened last night and they both promise to not eat the jelly doughnuts, but you better hurry up soon." Evie smiled. "I picked out some nice clothes for you. Ones that actually look nice, but not like some Walk Of Shame outfit people throw on the next morning."

"They put the same clothes on!" Audrey yelled.

"Well...the second out of the day that is." Evie said. "I'll help with your makeup in a little while."

"Excuse me? I am able to do my own makeup!"

"Last time you tried to do it alone, you used too much eyeliner and looked like a walking zombie." Evie said. "See you in a bit, M."

M? That was the nickname Evie used on Mal. But this was Audrey! Not Mal! Maybe that dragon switched rooms during the night and Evie was going along with the plan. However Audrey stood up and felt her bare feet hit the ground, not fuzzy slippers. She looked down at her feet and almost fainted. Her feet were so pale! Why were her feet so pale!? And her hands!? Audrey ran over to a mirror and nearly screamed. "OH MYG GOD!"

In the mirror reflection, Mal was staring back at Audrey.

* * *

Mal woke up and found herself not screaming like she usually did waking up on a Saturday morning. Mal felt the sheets she touched and they weren't cotton, they were soft and silk. Bright pink silk too, to be exact. "What the hell?"

Mal looked around and found herself outside of the dorm room. The last few things that she remembered was Evie and Doug finding her (very drunk) and getting her back to the school and back into her bed. Now, she was here?

Mal rolled off the bed and came into shock. Her height was grown, she could feel it in her legs and feet. When Mal looked down she saw that her skin color had change to a tan color. "Huh?" She asked, feeling the top of her head to scratch and found it bundled up. Her hair bundled up. She never slept with her hair bundled up. She let it lose and nearly screamed when her purple locks weren't there, but when longer brown locks appeared. "Did I do this?"

There were two large knocks on the door _"Princess Audrey?"_

Audrey?

"Um, yes?"

 _"Oh good, you are awake."_ The voice rang. _"I'll draw you bath now so that you are ready for it in about an hour."_

"Uh, thanks!" Mal called out. Audrey?

Mal jogged over to a mirror and almost punched the mirror for lying to her.

Mal looked into the mirror.

The mirror reflection was Audrey.

"Oh poison apples!"


	4. Fix This Glitch!

Mal thought she was dreaming a nightmare. This had to be a nightmare. A prissy pink princess nightmare. She slapped her face several times, but it just resulted in having red cheeks. She thought if she ran into a wall she would wake up. Mal looked directly at the furthest wall in the room, opposite of where she stood, and she ran towards it. She slammed herself into the wall with a large thud and fell flat on her back. She got ready to open her eyes, praying the pink nightmare was over.

The pink nightmare continued.

"What the hell!?" Mal roared loudly. She rubbed her, er, Audrey's temple, trying to figure things out. Just then an unfamiliar tune rang and Mal turned to see Audrey's pink glitter iphone ringing. Mal ran over and saw her own phone number pop up on the screen. She answered it and spoke. "Hello?"

 _"What did you do to me, Dragon!?"_ Audrey's voice screamed from the other side of the phone.

"Listen, I didn't do a thing. I just woke up in this pink nightmare."

 _"You mean dragon nightmare, Dragon!"_

"Calm down. I have no idea what the hell happened. I went to bed as me, now I'm you. You went to bed as you and you woke up as me."

 _"Fix this!"_

"Well, I think there is a spell in my moms book."

 _"Fix this! I'm so short!"_

"HEY! I am not that short!"

 _"And my hair is...is...ugly!"_

Mal rolled her new brown colored eyes and said, "Audrey, I will tell you what to say and then you say them."

 _"What!? Me!?"_

"As far as I know the magic in me is in my body. You are in my body. I can't do a thing in this body except act like a prissy princes."

 _"Ugh! Just tell me the words dragon!"_

"Double switch, double glitch. Switch Mal and I's bodies back into place."

 _"Ew! Who are you? Dr. Cat in the Hat?"_

"Audrey, just say the freaking spell and get me out of the pink nightmare! It will help if you focus on leaving my body and going back into your own body. I'll do the same thing."

* * *

Audrey rolled her newly set green eyes and closed them, focusing on leaving this short, troll, dragon body and going back into her tall, statue, lady princess body. Mal did the same thing. She focused on leaving this pink nightmare body and back to her petite, purple hair, magical body.

"Double switch, double glitch. Switch Mal and I's bodies back into place." Audrey chanted, keeping focus.

She opened her eyes. Nope, still seeing Mal's reflection in the mirror. "Hey!"

 _"Did you focus!?"_

"YES! I FREAKING FOCUSED! DID YOU FOCUS, DRAGON!?"

 _"YES I FREAKING FOCUSED!"_ Mal screamed. _"JUST TRY AGAIN!"_

"Don't yell at a princess, you dragon!"

 _"Technically, you're the dragon now."_ Mal laughed.

 _"YOU WILL ALWAYS BE A DRAGON LIKE YOUR DRAGON MOTHER, DRAGON!"_ Audrey screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Just say the freaking spell!" Mal yelled. She was getting annoyed with this crap now.

 _"Double switch, double glitch. Switch Mal and I's bodies back into place."_

* * *

Mal fluttered her eyes opened. The room was still petrifying pink. "Damn it," She muttered. "Audrey, it still didn't work."

 _"What do we do?"_

"I don't know! It's Saturday, no school, so let's just meet up somewhere and figure this out."

 _"Fine. Let's meet at the Auradon Mall at one in the afternoon. Just DO NOT look at my nude body. That's for my prince only!"_

"Good. Don't look at my own nude body. But feel free to look at my breasts and take a look at what Benny Boo likes." Mal laughed then hung up the phone rapidly.

* * *

 **Oh Mal! Ha ha ha!**


	5. The Mall of Auradon

At The Mall of Auradon, Mal entered and felt like she was at an amusement park. She had never stepped into the Mall of Auradon, ever, and she felt overwhelmed with the immense crowd of people. Mal quickly whipped out Audrey's phone and texted her own number.

Audrey was already in the mall, drinking down a cup of green tea. After trying to wolf down a doughnut she grabbed from Jay, she ended up throwing up and ran to "go clean up" and then left to the mall.

 **Hey, where are you?**

 _At the food court._

Within minutes Mal saw her body at the food court. She walked over to the court and nearly screamed when she saw what Audrey had put on. "Ew, is that a pink sweater?"

"Yes. Evie had picked out gross clothes, so I just took a few other things from her side. This sweater was for me anyways," Audrey pointed out.

"Audrey, I don't wear pink!" Mal said a bit loudly.

"I can tell." Audrey said, looking at the clothes Mal had on. Mal was wearing a green, pale dress with black ankle booties and a jean jacket. "You make me look like I have the stomach bug."

"Well I did not want to wear a stupid pink dress with a white sparkly belt that was laid out for this body to wear." Mal told her in a matter-of-fact voice. "So what do we—"

"Stop! Don't sit down!" Audrey said. "Go sit over there, we'll text."

"Audrey, I am not going to sit far away."

"We need to act like one another."

"Well here's a tip for you," Mal leaned down to Audrey. "You're in my body. My body listens to your body."

Audrey realized Mal was correct. Rolling her eyes, she as Mal stood up and moved to another table as Mal sat down and pulled out the pink glitter phone again. Once she saw that Audrey was sitting down at another table, Mal began to text her.

 **We need to figure out what the hell happened to us!**

 _I still blame you, dragon!_

 **I did not do a single thing for the last freaking time, Audrey. First of, why the hell did you suggest the mall in the first place if you don't want to be near me?**

 _Because I have a fitting at noon time at Cinderella Est. You are not going to miss that fitting! I don't care how badly you don't want to go, YOU WILL GO!_

 **Damn it. Of course I have to have more pink on me today. Well, after that we should figure out what the hell we are doing.**

 _Fine by me, Dragon. Just be sure to act like me._

 **A snooty princess? Sounds easy.**

 _I AM NOT SNOOTY! Now go get to the store! It's up the escalator and to the right._

* * *

Mal rolled her new-brown colored eyes and stood up to go to the store, leaving her body behind in the cafeteria.

Audrey stuck behind in the food court, trying to ignore the messages on her phone.

 _Mal, what happened this morning? You said you'd be gone for ten minutes and then vanished –_ Jay.

 _M, where are you?_ \- Evie.

 _Yo, Mal, where are you?_ \- Carlos.

Audrey rolled her eyes and did a group text message. _I'm fine! I just had some spell casting to do._

Jay texted back first. _I thought you stopped._

Audrey replied: _I thought you stopped stealing food from the cafeteria._

 _Did I mention that?_ -Jay.

Audrey hung up the phone and put the phone away. She had to get this fixed. And soon!

* * *

Upstairs at Cinderella's Est, Mal was in the back of a room putting on a stupid ballroom dress. It was bubblegum pink with a gold, glitter ribbon around her waist and gold heels with diamonds on the hell. She looked in the mirror and nearly cried for horror. "Audrey looks like a ballroom nightmare."

 _"Princess Audrey? Is everything okay in there, honey?"_ A woman's voice rang out.

"Uh, I'm fine!" Mal yelled back in a snooty tone.

 _"Well okay, if you need anything just ring the bell."_

Mal rubbed her head until a memory came up. "Belle. Ben. Damn it, I forgot." Mal pulled her phone out and texted Audrey. **Hey, Ben is going to bring you somewhere today. DO NOT GO! If you dare go, I'll shave your hair off! You saw what I did to Jane on Parent's Day! Don't test me, prissy princess!**

Mal put the phone away and stripped out of the dress, putting another dress on. This one was more likeable. It was powder blue, a less hideous color that Audrey wore once in a while, and was shoulder cap with the dress styled like a mermaid, but split at her kneecaps to the end of the dress. "Damn, this is a nice dress for a prissy princess." Mal stripped out of that dress and within minutes, left the store.

Mal checked inside Audrey's bag to look for a pencil, but found credit cards instead. Smirking Mal picked one up and said, "Looks like Audrey is going to need a new sense of fashion." She walked away, bumping into someone. "Ouch!"

"Oh, sorry Audrey!" A boy around her own age said. He helped Audrey to her feet and picked up her bag. "Here you go."

Mal looked at the boy. Where had she seen him before? Oh, right, on the tourney team. What's is name? Aziz? "Uh, watch it!" She yelled and shoved passed him.

Mal found herself in front of a store that she was sure Audrey's own self would like. "Time to get clothes I can actually stand!"

* * *

Down in the food court Audrey sat in her chair, trying to file the nails (at least, if there were nails since Mal bit them off) and just count in her head and wait for the purple dragon to come back. She heard the phone buzz, but assumed it was that stupid Jay again. _It's like Jay has a thing or her I swear!_ Audrey thought as she kept nail filing.

Two hands covered her face and a voice whispered, "Guess who?"

"Benny Boo?" Audrey spoke up. She knew it too well. She looked and saw Ben. "Oh, hi."

"Hey Mal," He said taking the seat next to her. "Are you okay?" He felt her forehead. "I spoke to Carlos on the way here. You didn't go back to them for breakfast?"

"Um, yeah, I was...just working on some spells." Audrey lied. Not good. She never lies!

Ben looked at 'Mal' strangely. Spell casting? But she gave that up when she became good. "Mal, I thought you gave up."

"I can still have some fun. You know? Saying stuff like...beware, don't wear, change the color of that man's outfit plus hair." Audrey pointed to a random man, not knowing what was to come next.

The man, standing up, suddenly lost his hair...and all of his clothing. He blushed red and covered himself in horror.

"Mal!" Ben yelled.

"Uh...uh...um...beware, don't wear, put clothes back on the man plus his hair!" Audrey yelled loudly, pointing to the man. Nothing happened. "Beware, foreswear, put clothes back on the man plus his hair!" The man's clothes plus hair returned. _Whoo, close one._

"What was that?" Ben asked her.

"I...told you I needed to work more." She said. "Look, I've got it down now. Sort of." Audrey said as she stood up.

"Well hey I was looking for you anyways. Did you somehow forget our appointment?" Ben asked as she stood up with his girlfriend.

"Uh, no. I so did not!" Audrey giggled. Ben looked at her confused. "What?"

"Nothing. Just, um, are you sure you're feeling okay?"

"I'm perfectly fine." Audrey said. Her phone buzzed again. "Hold on a minute."

Audrey checked the phone and saw Mal's message to her. **Hey, Ben is going to bring you somewhere today. DO NOT GO! If you dare go, I'll shave your hair off! You saw what I did to Jane on Parent's Day! Don't test me, prissy princess!** Audrey's eyes popped out of her head, or so it felt, when she read that.

"What is it?"

"N-nothing. Just a message from, uhh, Audrey." Audrey said. _Wow, speaking third person is weird._

"Is she bothering you again?" Ben asked, his temper was rising a bit. Before Audrey could say a word Ben said, "I've told her a million times! I told her if she ever needs to harass you, come find me and harass me. I'll take it. Besides, it's me she is angry with."

Audrey thought, _Yes I am mad at you! You brought that piece of trash over here from the garbage island! And you picked trash over treasure!_ But Audrey smiled her new, small smiled and said, "Oh yeah, she's probably just jealous I'm with the hottest guy in school."

"Um, right." Ben said. Mal never used the word 'hottest' to describe him. "So, can we go now?"

"I've got something else planned." Audrey said. At least that was true. "I'll catch you later. Bye Benny Boo!" Audrey leaned in and kissed Ben's cheek, then turned around and walked her little fairy body away.

Ben stared at Mal, confused, but smiled. She was warming up quickly.

* * *

 **So the girls are acting like the other one, in the way they assume the one girl is, and Ben is noticing a bit of the difference.**

 **Aziz, as you may know, is Aladdin and Jasmine's son. He was suppose to be in the movie, but got cut. Aziz is going to play a big part in this story.**

 **Aziz:** Dejan Loyola **(Original actor for the part of Aziz before the character was cut from the movie).**


	6. Fix Us!

Mal and Audrey met up a while later near a fountain in front of an ice skating rink. The girls sat down together.

"Okay, we have to retrace our steps and remember what happened that lead to this." Audrey said.

"Okay. But we would probably have to be together when this happened, right?"

"Sure, that would make sense. But we were not together at all yesterday!' Audrey yelled, nearly pulling out Mal's purple hair from her head. Then her eyes popped out when she remembered that they were together. "Wait, Lonnie's party! We were together there at the same time!"

Mal nodded. She then remembered something herself. "Oh my goodness—"

"What 'goodness' are you speaking of, dragon!?"

Mal rolled her eyes. "I mean... Lonnie's grandma! Those stupid cookies she gave us!"

"And then that Earthquake?" Audrey questioned out. "Come on! We need to visit that ancient witch!"

Mal didn't know how to drive so she walked to the mall. Audrey had no way of getting to the mall other than a filthy, gross bus that smelled like farts. Since Audrey didn't want to walk or deal with a fart-smelling bus, but the bus was better than walking. The girls took the bus with Audrey forcing Mal to cover up her hair and eyes to avoid any looks from people.

* * *

The two teenage girls arrived at Lonnie's home, spotting Mulan and Shang practicing martial arts or something like that. Mal walked up to them when they looked like they were taking a break. "Hey, um, is Lonnie's grandma home? Your mother?" She asked looking at Shang. He nodded and pointed inside. "Thank you!"

"What? No questions asked?" Audrey asked.

"I texted Lonnie and asked her if her grandma was home, lying that I wanted to learn about making moon cakes." Mal answered.

"Villain." Audrey sniffed.

Inside the home the girls saw two older woman at a table. Neither of them looked familiar to the girls, but they went in anyways.

"Excuse me?" Audrey asked. "Which one of you gave us cookies at the party yesterday?"

Both women looked at the girls and shrugged.

"Oh come on! One of you did!" 'Audrey' yelled. "Which one?"

"Hey! Be nice to them, dragon!" 'Mal' yelled at 'Audrey' loudly.

"Prissy princess for the last freaking time, I am not a dragon!"

"Dragon!"

"Prissy Princess!"

"Stop this arguing!" One of the women covered her hears. "It's not wonder why Lonnie has bad headaches when she is around you two."

"Listen, just tell us how to switch back and we'll be gone." Mal said.

The two women looked at one another then back at the girls. Then the woman in the blue silk dress rubbed her temple. She muttered something in Chinese, then stood up and excused herself from the kitchen.

She returned moments later with another woman, this time a bird on her shoulders. "That's her!" Audrey said. "She's the witch that changed us!"

"Mama!" The woman said. "What did you do?" The woman with the bird on her shoulder said something quickly in Chinese. Lonnie's grandmother said, "I do not care if you were doing the right thing. You can not go around and change people!" Lonnie's great grandmother said something again, in anger, then pointed to Mal and Audrey and said something again, then turned around and left.

"What did she just say to us?" Mal asked.

Lonnie's grandmother rubbed her head. "I am so sorry," She apologized. "She's done this before a long time ago. She thinks this curse helps people, but it causes ore chaos at times."

"Well fix it!" Audrey demanded.

"You have to fix it." The grandmother said. "The only way to switch back is to make the fortune come true."

"How in the hell do we fix it?" Mal asked.

"The fortune from the fortune cookie. Once you make the fortune come true, then you switch back."

"That's really it? No magic spells from this dragon's spell book?" Audrey asked.

"No, I'm sorry my dear."

"Well, thanks for the help." Mal said.

"You mean thanks for NO HELP!" Audrey yelled, storming out of the kitchen and back outside.

* * *

Mal followed behind her and the girls left the house, standing outside. "What the hell are we going to do?" Audrey yelled.

"What did the fortune say?" Mal asked.

"I don't know!" Audrey yelled.

Mal had an idea. "Give me your, er, my phone." Audrey handed her the phone and Mal texted Evie. _E, in my drawer next to my bed there a small piece next to my spellbook, it's long and skinny. Can you text me what it says? I'm talking to someone and we're talking about Chinese stories and such._

Moments later Evie texted back. The first message said _SURE!_ Then seconds later the second message came to them.

 _A magic journey begins. Its prize reflected in the other's own eyes. When what you see is what you lack. Then selfless love will change you back._

"Well here is it," Mal said and read it back to Audrey. "Selfless love?"

"Selfless love? What the hell does that mean!?" Audrey complained. "I am not selfish!"

"Okay, prissy princess." Mal sighed. "This is going to be a lot harder than I thought."

"This is easier said than done!"


	7. A Paint-ful Explosion

After leaving Lonnie's home, Mal's phone rang. It was Carlos texting her, asking her to come meet him in the left wing hallway to help him with something.

"Just go back and try your best." Mal told Audrey. "I'll—"

"You will NOT go to the school with me!" Audrey demanded. "You are to go back to my room and stay in there! Don't leave! I will fly myself to the room when I'm finished playing you!"

"I can't fly." Mal said.

"What!? You can't turn into a dragon and fly?"

"Nope. I've tried. I can't." Mal said, crossing her arms. "But I can ride a bike."

"I can't ride a bike!" Audrey said. "You can't drive a car! You can't fly! Gosh, I'm stuck in that stupid bus again aren't I?"

"Looks like it." Mal said. "And unfortunately since your mortal, I can't fly either."

"Don't you dare buy a bike either, dragon! You'll make my body all hot, sticky and sweaty!"

"That's what she said!" Mal laughed loudly.

"Ugh. Immature dragon. Just get back to the castle and say in my room. Don't move. Let's just keep playing with one another until we can figure all this stuff out."

"Deal." Mal agreed.

* * *

Audrey took the bus back to the school, telling herself that this was only temporary and that she would be back in pretty body soon enough. She walked up the path and found the left wing and found Carlos and Jay sitting around a giant piece of canvas paper.

"Um, hey guys." Audrey said, putting a hand on her hip. "What's up?"

"Nothing much. Just waiting for you." Carlos told 'Mal' as he stood up from the floor. "Do you remember that you promised to help me with my project for the animal shelter?"

"Uh, yeah." Audrey lied. _I hate lying!_ "Which project was it again?"

Jay looked at his purple hair 'friend' oddly. "Using the spray cans to make the sign for the animal shelter?" He said in a tone that made it sound like Mal should know this. _Mal_ should know this. _Audrey_ doesn't.

"Uh, right." Audrey said.

"Do you have the paper with the vision you had on it?" Carlos asked her.

"No. But it's all in here." She pointed to her head. She picked up a can and looked at the canvas. Using the spray cans can't be hard, right? Just shake the can and press the button for the spray to come out. Audrey shook the cans violently and began spraying in one spot, then realized she had no idea what she wanted to do. And what was the animal shelter looking for? Help wanted? Adopt a pet? Volunteers to help with the shelter?

"So, I have a logo idea in my mind. But I'm open to suggestions." Audrey said. Maybe the boys will tell her what their ideas, so that she can get an idea of what she was suppose to do.

"It's not really a logo. It's just cats and dogs playing in a park." Carlos told her. "They need a painting for their adopt-a-pet weekend next week."

"So, should I write that, like, at the bottom?"

"No words. Just the pets."

"Uh...okay." Audrey said. She brushed back a piece of her purple hair, took a deep breathe, then began spraying again.

If the world depending on Audrey to paint a blue sky with white clouds and nothing else, the world would laugh at Audrey. The world would be safe, but the spraying skills wouldn't be something to not laugh at. Her hand was shakey the whole time.

"Question?" Jay asked.

"What?" 'Mal' asked.

"Why are you using your right hand for the spraying? Your left handed."

 _The dragon is left handed? But I've...oh wait, her left hand is my right her. Her right hand is my left hand. I hate when I get confused on that!_ "Um, right, I was just trying this out."

Audrey switched hands, but the spray can jammed. "Oh come on!" She yelled, shaking the can violently again. But it was still jammed. "Work for me!" Audrey yelled. "Stupid spray can, come out of this! Spray on out before I get pissed!"

The spray can then exploded; covering Audrey, Jay, Carlos and even Dude in the red coloring. Audrey wanted to scream, but she wasn't herself. What would the dragon do in this situation?

Jay and Carlos looked at one another, then began laughing. Audrey guessed that the dragon would laugh too, so she laughed.

"Wow, I don't think that's ever happened before!" Carlos laughed. "Look! We're bloody!"

"I know!" Jay laughed. "Mal, you okay?"

"Fine!" Audrey replied. "I've been unfocused all day today I guess."

"Hey, how about we work on this tomorrow?" Carlos asked, picking up Dude. "I'll go get a mop."

"Uh, yeah, sounds good!" Audrey said.

 _Okay, playing Dragon is going to be harder than I thought!_

* * *

 **Oh no! What a mess, ha ha!**

 **Audrey, stop making rhymes. You're going to get someone hurt.**

 **Next up; Mal's tea party with Queen Leah.**


	8. Tea Party Nightmares

Mal had arrived back to the castle where Audrey lived. She hurried inside and up the staircase, up to where the over-done pink bedroom was. She walked inside and shut the door behind her. She turned to the bed and saw that at the end of the bed, on the ground, were several shopping bags and boxes with the name of the store Mal was in earlier, to up Audrey's fashion. As long as she was stuck in this princesses body, Mal was _not_ going to wear pink all day, every day. She refused to wear that dreadful color.

She had gotten a couple of jeans (light blue, dark blue, black, gray), dark tan pants that were on sale, blue shorts, black shorts, light blue t-shirts, black t-shirts, a couple of tank tops, purple socks, a black leather jacket with studs on the shoulders and a brown leather jacket. A lot like Mal's type of style, yet a bit of Prissy Princess in there to keep up with the charade.

Mal, forgetting who she was at the moment, lifted her hands up and said, "New clothes I've bought to wear, spread out into that walk in closet in this pink nightmare lair." But when nothing happened Mal slapped her, er, Audrey's forehead. "I'm the prissy princess." She sighed. The phone buzzed and saw a mysterious number.

 _R U Free 2 Night?"_

"Probably the wrong number," Mal said. She replied _incorrect telephone number, loser._ "That's what she would say."

* * *

There was a knock on the door just as Mal put the last of the jeans away. _"Princess Audrey?"_ An older woman's voice called out. _"Are you in here?"_

Mal stood up and ran to the door and opened it rapidly. "Yes?"

It was a woman standing there. Her brown-turning gray hair tied up in a high bun, wearing a dark gray, floor length thin dress with a light gray cape that was held together with buttons. Her face seemed crossed the second 'Audrey' opened the bedroom door. "Audrina!" She said loudly. "Young ladies do not run and princesses do not open a door quickly. What if I had been someone with a gun?"

"Uh, I'm pardon?" Mal shrugged. "What's up?"

"Language!" The woman said. "I've come to remind you that you are having tea in an hour in the garden."

"Oh, uh, thank you...madam." Mal said, then she bowed.

"Young ladies curtsy, they do not bow." The woman said.

"Oh, um, correct." Mal replied. The woman left and Mal shut the door slowly. Once fully shut she said, "That is the most weirdest thing to ever happen."

* * *

Mal could spot the garden from Audrey's bedroom window and figured out how to get there from the room. When an hour was almost gone Mal left the room quickly, walking speedily but not running so that if Bun Lady was around, she wouldn't be yelled at again. Mal came to the top of the staircase that she needed to take to get to the garden and smiled seeing how long and curly the stairs were. It was four spirals down. Mal climbed onto the staircase railing and began sliding down.

"Whoo hoo!" She cheered, feeling her newly long brown hair fly behind her. She turned at the corner, then the next, and the next and finally the last one and jumped off the end of the railing. "That was awesome!"

 _"Audrina!"_ A voice echoed in the room. _"Princesses do not ever ride down a railing!"_ It sounded like that woman from earlier.

"I apologize!" Mal yelled.

 _"And young ladies do not ever shout loudly!"_

"Well then you must be a man," Mal muttered to herself as she went through the doors to the garden.

* * *

Outside Mal saw a table set up with two tea cups set on each side where a chair rested, along with cakes and cookies settled on a tower that sat in the middle. Mal recognized the older woman as Queen Leah; Audrey's grandmother, Sleeping Beauty's mother and the woman who's heart was broken by her (Mal's) own mother. Mal walked over to where the woman sat, sitting straight up at the table.

"Hi Grandma." 'Audrey' greeted the woman.

Queen Leah turned with a grin, but frowned as she saw 'her granddaughter' walking to her. "Audrey?"

"Yes grandma?"

"Didn't Prudence tell you about having tea with me?"

"Why, yes grandma." Mal said as she tried to keep up with the old lady."Did I get the time wrong? Am I too early?"

"Oh no dear. Being early is okay sometimes, just by a few minutes but never an hour, it's just...you are in clothes." The woman said, eyeballing the teenager in front of her. "What happened to the dresses?"

"Which dress?"

"One of the dresses you have for tea time? I love the one I bought you a few years ago. It's the dress with a short sleeve cream color blouse top with the yellow skirt and ribbon in front, about knee length, and the white heels that go with it." Queen Leah explained. She sighed. "Well, I guess maybe this once you can just wear the green dress."

"Okay. I'll try to remember." Mal answered. She was a few feet away from the table, so she began walking and was stopped again in an instant.

"Audrey, stand up straight!" Queen Leah shouted. "Do not hunch your back over. It makes it look like your carrying a lot of weight on your chest and it gives boys the wrong impression."

"Yes, grandma." Mal said as she sat up as straight as she could. For some reason she thought maybe Audrey's body would be normal as it would be, but it wasn't. Mal's natural habit of slouching forward was kicking in. For years Mal slouched a bit when she stood up and even more when she sat down. Now that she was in a body that never slouched, yet she herself felt the slouch begin, her body ached in pain. But Mal sat in the chair and sat up as straight as her, er, Audrey's back would take.

"Lemon tea or green tea, dear?" Queen Leah asked.

"Lemon tea, please." Mal replied. Queen Leah poured the tea pot. "Thank you, grandma."

"Cream and sugar?"

"No thank you," Mal said as she picked up the tea cup. She began sipping the tea, not realizing she was slurping loudly.

"Audrey!" Queen Leah spoke loudly, startling Mal. "Princesses do not slurp their tea. They also wait until all their guest are served their tea and treats."

"Uh, your right. I'm sorry grandma." Mal said as she placed the tea cup down. "I was just very thirsty, it' a bit hot out."

"Then take tiny sips. I know we usually have water, I don't know where Amy is with the water pitcher?" Queen Leah looked around, hoping Amy would show up with the water pitcher. "Well things have been a bit hectic since your parents left for their business trip a few weeks ago. How long has it been now? Maybe ten weeks?"

 _Ten weeks!?_ Mal shouted inside her head. _Damn. No wonder why Audrey seems so angry for the past few months. She's probably wanted to be alone with the servants and work their asses to death, but her parents asked Leah to come babysit. Ha ha ha! Audrey needs a babysitter!_ Mal smiled and said, "How long until mother and father come home?"

"Oh, maybe two more weeks. You know how the business is with Queen Elsa sometimes."

"Oh, right."

"Just try not to slurp honey." Queen Leah said as she finished adding two cups of sugar to her tea cup. She stirred her tea gently and asked 'Audrey' how Chad was doing. "I haven't heard much about him in a while."

"Oh Chad?" Mal asked. _So they are dating! I knew it!_ "Oh he's a lovely boy, grandma. He's very...charming." She giggled.

"Oh good." Queen Leah said. "I see you two are great friends. Just remember to not go so far in your relationship."

 _Damn? Audrey's a virgin? I thought she would of slept with Ben before I came around. Then again, Evie's mother preached to Evie that princesses are to remain pure for their wedding night._ Mal nodded. "Yes grandma." She then took a cake and bit into it, tasting the butter cream flavoring. "Yum!" She said with a mouthful. "This is delicious!"

"Audrey! Do not speak with your mouth filled with food! Young ladies keep their mouths' shut when they have food in their mouths. They also chew quietly with no noise," Queen Leah lectured, staring at the teen in front of her. The teenager quieted down their weird noise making sound as she chewed on her cake. "And they chew slowly. We don't want to choke on our food."

Mal nodded and finished chewing the food softly before swallowing. "Yes grandma."

"Are you feeling alright dear? You seem to be a bit off this morning."

"I'm just a bit overtired that's all." The truth was spoken. "I might go take a nap after tea time."

"Very well. I'll tell Prudence to cancel the flute lesson for today." Queen Leah said. "So now, how is school? Is that girl still bothering you?"

 _Oh me?_ "Uh, no grandma. Mal is a very sweet girl." Mal said about herself. "She's jut a bit misunderstood."

"Well I hope you two can get along with one another until you finish school. I'm sure her mother never taught her to be kind to others," She laughed softly. "But always remember that as a princess, you must be kind to those who we do not like. It's proper, formal, kind and respectful. Always remember that."

"Yes grandmother." Mal nodded.

"Good."

* * *

Tea time lasted for seven thousand, two hundred seconds. Mal sat with this woman that Audrey called grandmother. Mal wanted to call this woman stupid and foolish and just plain rotten. Yes, Mal and her friends were rotten to the core, but Queen Leah kept speaking harshly of her (Mal's) mother and Mal herself. ("Oh that teenage girl with the purple hair is very sweet, but sometimes I like to think she is playing a game with us all and once she is fully queen with Ben than she will take over). But Mal expected the woman to be cold like that. She blamed Mal for Maleficent putting a curse on Aurora and forcing her to be raised by fairies for sixteen years.

When tea time ended Mal stood up and curtsied before leaving by walking slowly. Once she knew she was out of view, she ran up the staircase to go and take a nap in the bedroom. If she could nap, that bedroom was still a pink nightmare.

Of course, Prudence was at the top of the steps. "Audrey! Pace down! Princesses and young ladies to not rush to places."

"Yes madame." 'Audrey' said, then walked back to her room in a slow manner.

* * *

Entering the room she checked to see who was left in the hallway. No one. Mal slammed that bedroom down. She slapped her hands into her face and slid against the door to the ground. "Oh my freaking fairy godmother! Too many damn rules!" The rebel personality teenager whined. "No wonder why Prissy Princess is such a crabby, bratty, catty, witchy, Prissy Princess. She's got all these damn rules around."

She looked up at the ceiling. "I need a sign that will switch her and I back!"

* * *

 **Poor Mal! She has all these rules to deal with, that Audrey deals with on a daily basis.**

 **Fun fact: Mal spend _two full hours_ with Queen Leah during tea time...Okay, maybe not a fun fact!**

 **Hmm? Who's the mysterious number that texted "Audrey" ?**


	9. School, Spells, Latin? OH MY!

That night at the school for dinner, Audrey picked out small meals to eat. She only picked the yogurt and pieces of granola crumbs, a small dinner but very delicious (in Audrey's mind). She saw the dragon's friends at their own table with Doug and Jane sitting there too. _Well, at least Doug and Jane are there._ Audrey thought and began walking to the table.

She was soon stopped by someone's hand grabbing her wrist. "Mal?" It was Lonnie.

"Um, yeah, what's up?" Audrey asked, trying to keep up with the dragon's attitude.

"Okay, um, remember what we discussed the other day?" Lonnie's eyes got huge. "The thing?"

"Uh, which thing?"

"You know. The thing, with the thing, about the thing."

 _SPEAK NORMAL, LONNIE!_ But 'Mal' smiled and said, "No, not yet. I will soon."

Lonnie gave 'Mal' a bright, hopeful smile. "You will?"

"I swear on my mother's pointy horns." Audrey said.

"Thanks Mal. See you later." Lonnie said, then turned away to go back where Ally and Ruby were sitting.

 _I wonder what the hell that was about? Whatever, we're going to switch back soon so no need to ask that dragon what Lonnie was asking about._ Audrey thought as she sat down at the table. "Hey guys."

"Hey M," Evie greeted. "Doug said he'll come by the room later and help you with your algebra."

"It's pretty simple," Doug said as he held up his own homework sheet. "See, when you place the Y over the seven point fifty three, then divide it by X, times the square root of one hundred forty-four, then the answer is negative thirty nine."

Audrey listened to the math wizard, but looking at it herself she knew there would be trouble. Audrey's worse subject was algebra. General math was fine (adding, subtracting, dividing and multiplying) but as soon as all those damn letters got involved, all hell broke lose in her mind.

"And then when you place the H here with the number fifty-seven, and add this equation here, using PEMDAS, the answer comes out to be false. To make it true, you change the H to seventy-five, don't use PEMDAS for this equation, and Roger's bank account will be correct."

What...the actual...f— "Uh, yeah, sounds right."

"Don't worry about it though. My cousin Gabriella took this class last year, my other cousin Brianna took it the year before and my other cousin Samuel took it before Brianna. The professor always tells his students that this stuff will be on tests and finals, but it never is."

"Well that's just weird...numbers." Audrey said.

"Hey, what did Lonnie want?" Carlos asked.

"Oh, uh...hair tips." Audrey told them. "You know, like, shoulder hair is so unfair, so turn it shorter and to horror." But, without thinking, Audrey had her finger pointed at Jay.

Jay's long hair suddenly became shorter. His hair hidden beneath his hat. Unsure about what happened Jay took his beanie hat off, revealing wild, electrocuted hair. "Um, Mal?" He pointed to his head. "Undo Jay's hair?"

"Uh..beware, forswear, undo Jay's hair." Audrey said and pointed back to Jay's head. Jay's hair became long and straight again. "Sorry."

"Hey, so did you guys hear about Audrey?" Evie spoke up to start a new subject.

 _ME?_ "Nah, what?"

"She was having tea with her grandmother and she kept doing things wrong. Like she kept slouching and slurping."

 _Dragon! Ugh!_ "Ha ha, that's funny."

"I know. At least Queen Leah isn't like my mother. If I even tried to slouch at any time, she would take my makeup away. At least Queen Leah just assumes Audrey is overwhelmed with a bunch of things."

 _Got that right!_ Audrey smiled and said, "Well, that princess...is...weird." Wow, that's lame.

* * *

Later that night Audrey was still up, at one in the morning, doing the dragon's homework. Doug had shown her how to solve these problems and yet Audrey couldn't remember them. This was advance placement mathematics algebra II. Audrey was just in simple, mathematics algebra II. Way, way easier than this AP crap. She tried to use some sort of spell and even texted that dragon to ask a for a spell.

 _No spell will work. Ever since I arrived to the school ((and more so, began taking classes more seriously)) Fairy Godmother put some sort of magic spell on all the papers in the school. The spell prevents me using magic to get work done quicker (Like "Pen in my hand, write the answers on my table desk stand." or do other students homework "Homework test, don't make a mess, gets the answers written before the next text.". Not like Evie though, with the magic mirror. That was all done in the mirror, not on actual papers or stuff. Just wait until tomorrow and we'll meet up so I can tell you what to write down._

Well geeze, that was a long message. _K. Dragon._ Audrey was tired as hell and wanted to sleep. She got a message from the dragon, to call her.

"What dragon?" Audrey asked.

 _"Look, I know you're tried right now. Trust me, I know how horrible at math you suck at and I know you are all like, I NEED THIS DONE NOW!, type of persona. Just don't fall asleep."_

"Uh, why!?"

 _"Trust me. Just please, please, please trust me, for your own safety, just do this for me. OK?"_

"Why? I've slept fine last night."

 _"Yeah...still weird, but JUST TRUST ME! It's for your healthy. OK?"_

"No, I want to sleep."

 _"I'll shave your head."_

"You wouldn't."

 _"Wanna bet?"_ Mal asked from the other side of the phone. She turned on what sounded like a razor. _"Now, repeat after me."_

She told Audrey what to say. Audrey listened carefully. She knew what to say, but _what_ the hell was she saying? It sounded like it was in dead latin. But Audrey repeated it and suddenly felt more awake and alive. "Wow, that worked."

 _"Just use that spell every night until we switch back. Do it for your health."_

"Ugh. Fine." Audrey said. "Look, I need to find clothes for tomorrow."

 _"Just have Evie help tomorrow morning. Geeze, I'll end up in a pink dress tomorrow."_

"Just make me look nice, dragon!" Audrey yelled and hung up the phone. She rubbed her temple and sighed. "Dragon."

* * *

"Prissy Princess." Mal sighed, tossing the phone to the ground.

* * *

 **Hey I've updated!**

 **Hmm, I wonder was Lonnie wanted to know. And what did Mal tell Audrey to say to keep her awake at night?**

 **All answers will be revealed...soon enough!**

 **Sparkle brightly my princes and princesses!**


	10. Upset Morning

Mal woke up in the morning to the sound of banging on the door. _"Princess Audrey! Time to wake up!"_ Mal rolled her eyes. She keeps forgetting this nightmare was real. Mal rolled off the bed and into the bathroom to shower for the day.

Instead of taking a quick shower, Mal just stood there letting the water hit Audrey's body and waited until the water would get cold to start doing anything. She took the time to think about a selfless act. "What is it? And what does that mean exactly? Do I have to do something selfless?" Mal felt the water become a bit colder, so she washed her hair and body rapidly.

Stepping out of the shower Mal used a pink, fluffy towel to dry herself up. Her face patted, her upper body patted dry and her torso. Mal sat on a little bench in front of a mirror and began patting dry her feet and legs. When she reached her upper legs, her thighs, she noticed something on her, er, Audrey's inner thighs. She studied there for a moment and looked at the other thigh. Still there too.

"Well, I guess I should be a little bit nicer to her." Mal said aloud as she finished drying up.

Once done she grabbed some makeup _I can't believe I'm still doing this crap for her!_ And just added some eyeliner, mascara and some stuff that matched Audrey's skin tone and added that on too. Mal left the room and ran back into Audrey's room and looked for clothes. It was pretty hot out. Not burning hot, but a little more hot than warm. Shorts kind of day. Mal pulled out a pair of cut off ripped jean shorts, a black tank top, a (disgusting pink) leather jacket and a pair of (disgusting) pink sneakers.

By the time Mal was dressed, threw on some bracelets, earrings and a cool silver coin necklace she found hidden in a drawer, Mal was all set to play Audrey again.

* * *

Over at the school, Audrey walked into the room after showering down at the girls bathroom, finding Evie waking up in her bed. "You woke up early, M."

"Uh, yeah. Couldn't sleep much last night." 'Mal' said to Evie.

"You didn't scream either."

"Uh, yeah. No nightmares tonight."

"So you all set for the date tonight?" Evie asked grabbing her batherobe.

Date? What date? She assumed Ben and 'Mal' were going on a date. "Yeah, I'm so excited to see Benny Boo." She knew that the dragon used her nickname for Ben, on Ben.

"Ben and Doug said they'll come get us around seven."

"Alright cool." Audrey said. Evie then left the room and Audrey threw her stuff down on the bed and began looking for something to wear. "All she wears is stupid black and purple." She dug through some more until she saw something that looked...decent. A black dress with tiny red polka dots, black skulls and pink bows. "I seriously need to update her wardrobe...hey! There we go!"

* * *

Audrey got dressed and examined herself in the mirror. "That dragon seriously needs to get tan," Audrey said as she pulled out a gray cardigan. "At least there's a tiny bit more of color." She threw that on. She put on a pair of black heel boots to give her some height. Suddenly, a random idea emerged from her mind as she observed her short, purple hair.

"Beware foreswear, replace the old with beautiful, longer hair." She said and pointed to her head. The short, purple hair was now longer. Her new, longer purple hair ended right under her chest/mid-back length. "Pretty!" She touched her soft, long hair and admired it.

* * *

Audrey left the bedroom to head to the breakfast area. She was busy admiring her long hair, that she didn't bother to look up and watch where she was going. She and someone else bumped into one another, knocking Audrey to the ground.

"Oh, sorry Mal!" An older male voice said.

Audrey looked up and saw it was Aziz. "Oh, uh...no problem."

Aziz helped 'Mal' up from the ground, noticing her outfit and hair. "Uh, nice dress?"

"Thank you!" She smiled sweetly.

"But what's with the hair? It's longer?"

"I'm, uh, trying longer hair style."

"Oh cool," He smiled. "Hey Mal, have you seen...Chad? I'm looking for him."

"No, I haven't been out of my room all morning." Audrey replied. "But if I see him, I'll let him know you're looking for him."

"Great. Thank you, Mal!" Aziz smiled. "Catch you later."

"Bye." Audrey waved to Aziz. Once he was gone, Audrey released a huge breathe. "Whoo. Close one."

* * *

At the castle where Audrey lived, Mal had jogged into the dining room to try and eat something. However upon entering the dining room, Prudence was there. "Princess Audrey, how many times have I told you about running?"

"Sorry. I'm, uh, running late for school."

"A princess _never_ oversleeps. Just because the queen slept for a couple of days, it does not mean her daughter has the same right." Prudence told her.

 _Well a good morning to you too, your royal early bird named Prudence. I thought Bertha was bad._ "I'm sorry."

"Well...AUDRINA!?" Prudence screamed at the top of her lungs, like a bloody murderer just stabbed her. "WHAT...WHAT ARE YOU... _WEARING?"_

Mal looked down at her clothes. "It's hot out, so I put this on."

"No." Prudence said. "No, no, no, no, no! You will go back upstairs after breakfast and change into something else. I'll have someone set up an outfit for you today."

 _Whatever. I'll sneak out._ Mal just nodded though. "Yes Ma'me."

Mal sat down at the table and a silver plate came before her. Scrambled eggs, toast with grape jelly and pieces of strawberries on the side. Spotting the strawberries Mal went for one, then it was ripped from her. "Prudence?"

"Oh dares to try and poison you?" Prudence said sternly. "The cook knows for a fact that you break out in rashes if you eat a single strawberry!" She then turned to go yell at the cook.

Mal quickly said, "No, Prudence!" She stopped in pace. "I, um, I asked him to pack strawberries for a snack...for Jane."

"A snack?"

"For Jane. I told her we had these...good looking strawberries and she wanted to taste them." Mal said, hoping Prudence would believe 'Audrey'. "I forgot my lunch money yesterday too, and Jane shared her lunch with me. I asked the cook last night to give me some tomorrow but I guess I didn't word it exactly. Please don't get mad at him for my mistake."

Prudence eyeballed the young, brunette princess before smiling. "Very well. Mistakes like that happen. Just please remember your lunch money and remember to word your words correctly. Just skip the strawberries."

"Sure will." Mal said, then given a look. "I mean, uh, yes ma'me." Prudence left the room. "Aw, I miss strawberries." Mal poked the strawberry with a spoon. She then gulped down her eggs and toast and her glass of milk and orange juice. Oops, maybe a little too quick. Mal felt her stomach turning.

She stood up and ran out of the dining room to the closest bathroom. She slammed the door behind her and she threw up in the toilet. Her entire breakfast was up in the toilet. "Ew, that's gross." She admitted and flushed the toilet.

 _"Princess Audrey? Princess Audrey?"_

"I am not dealing with that Prudence woman again." Mal stood up and she left the bathroom, running to the front door. A woman handed her the pink backpack and Mal said, "Thank you, Cecelia." And ran out the door. She didn't notice it of course, but Cecelia smiled.

* * *

"UGH! Stupid dragon's stomach!" Audrey roared as she threw up in the school bathroom. She didn't eat too much, just a waffle with strawberries and raspberry syrup and a glass of orange juice. She hurled again into the toilet.

 _"M? Are you okay, sweetie?"_ Evie's gentle voice spoke.

"Fine...E... (vomit sound)...Just...(vomit sound)...not agreeing today... (vomit sound)...I'll be fine." Audrey replied through each throw up.

 _"Well OK. I'll be outside."_

"OK E." Audrey said, flushing the toilet. She sat on the ground and rubbed her sweaty, pale head. Her clammy hands felt gross and Audrey could smell her own, gross breathe. "I need a breathe mint. Or three bottles of it from this vomit." She muttered to herself.

Audrey stood up and left the bathroom to wash her hands and rinse her mouth. The door opened and Evie poked her head in. "M, Ben's out here."

"Oh, uh, okay. One second." She said. But seconds after Evie left, Ben walked in. "Is Ben short for Benita?" She laughed.

"Funny." Ben said, pressing a cool hand on 'Mal's forehead. "You feel a bit warm. Do you want to take some tylenol before class?"

"Nah, I'll work this cold off." Audrey said. "Maybe just take a nap after class."

"But you have science class after math."

 _Wow, I guess we never discussed classes._ "Uh, right. Well, maybe after lunch."

Ben smiled warmly at her. "Alright. Just take it easy today," He held his hand out for her to take. "I'll walk you to class."

"Okay."

* * *

Mal left the castle in a rush, just wanting to get to the school and meet up with Audrey asap. She turned the corner of the gate and ran into someone, falling over. "Damn it!"

"Sorry Audrey," Aziz voice spoke up. "Here." He got her on her feet. "Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine." 'Audrey' told him, brushing the dirt off her shirt. "Just trying to get to the school."

"I borrowed Bobby's car," Aziz pointed to the blue buggy car. "I know it's not the best, but he was only one who offered to lend me the keys to a pickup. Oh, and I need to grab bagels on the way to the school so it doesn't look like I just took his car for a joy ride."

"Uh, sure. Sounds...fine." Mal said. Her stomach roared. "I literally just threw up."

"Oh," Aziz face became concerned. "Here, I think I have something in my backpack," He dug around for a couple of moments before pulling a banana out. "I stole this back from Abu."

"Thanks." Mal said and bit into her. _Oh gosh, this is so good!_ Mal shoved the thing into her mouth and chomped.

Aziz roared a laugh. "Well, someone likes to shove long, hard things in her mouth!"

Mal, understanding what he meant, slapped him.

"Hey, sorry!" Aziz laughed again. "Don't shove it down your throat. You'll...choke on it." He laughed again. Mal rolled her brown eyes. "I know, what sort of prince acts like this? A street rat!" Aziz laughed again.

Mal smiled at his humor and laughed. She heard her phone buzzing and saw it was Audrey calling her. "Hey, I'll meet you in the car." Mal said.

"Alright, see you in the car."


	11. Fashion Solves Nothing

"Come on Dragon," Audrey tapped her fingers on the nearby table. "Answer the phone."

 _"What is it, Prissy Princess?"_

"Stop calling me that, Dragon!" Audrey said sternly. "Look, I know how we can switch back."

 _"How?"_

"Fashion update!" Audrey cheered. "Look, we'll use my cards and get some clothes."

 _"How are clothes going to help us, Audrey?"_

"Well, my part at least, is updating your style of clothes. I'll work on it later."

 _"I highly doubt it's clothing, Princess. Why would clothing be the answer to anything other than providing warmth and coolness for weather conditions and to not let our birthday suites be seen by everyone else?"_

"Ugh, well I was lucky to find something today. A black dress with scary skulls and pink hair bows."

 _"I thought I burned that...whatever. Clothes is not the answer."_

"What do you have on?"

 _"Oh geeze, Janet's underwear from The Rocky Horror Picture Show."_

"HEY!"

 _"A black top and jeans and ugly pink sneakers and jacket. I'm already out of the castle, I'm halfway to the school."_

"Dragon, you ruin everything!"

 _"Hey in case I don't see you at any point around lunch, avoid Ben again."_

"Excuse me?"

 _"Avoid him or I'll shave your hair off."_

"Fine." Audrey huffed. "Just get here soon so we can work on this crap."

 _"Deal."_

Audrey hung up the phone and huffed again. "Stupid Dragon." She muttered, then turned around to walk to the first class on the schedule.

* * *

 **Fashion solves nothing, in Mal's mind lol.**


	12. Pre-Date

The girls attempted to get together at the school once Mal arrived, but then Evie and Jay took 'Mal' away to get some schoolwork done for Goodness Class, while some of the other girls took 'Audrey' away for a bathroom check, and ask why she was wearing what she had on.

* * *

Both girls attempted to act like the other, but they weren't acting so much like the other. Their friends questioned everything that they were saying and doing, so Mal and Audrey give their best answers as they could.

The class they shared together, ironically the class that they were assigned to live the other's life for a full week, they sat in the back together and tried to figure out ideas about how they could being selfless and switch back. Every idea they came up with was horribly stupid. The pink cell phone kept buzzing. Audrey took her own phone and messaged the person then handed it back.

"Who is that? They keep calling." Mal pointed out.

"None of your business, Dragon." Audrey mutter. "OK! I give up! We are never switching back! I can't think anymore."

"There has got to be something." Mal told her. "Maybe if we just stop trying, it'll happen. That always happens."

"Name the last time someone stopped trying and then they got what they tried for." Audrey bitterly asked.

"Well," Mal smirked. "Belle and Beast tried for three years and as soon as they stopped trying, Belle got pregnant with Benny Boo."

"Ew!" Audrey yelled.

"Mal!" The teacher called out her name. 'Mal' turned to the teacher in horror. "Can you please explain to the class the answer to number three?"

"Oh, sure, uh..." Audrey thought. Mal coughed out 'Night terror'. "Night...mares!"

"Close. But remember, nightmares occur within deep sleep. Night _terrors_ happen within the first three to four hours of sleep," The teacher said. "Now, when you have—"

"Or nightmares last all day," Audrey muttered as she sunk back into the chair.

* * *

When class ended, Mal dragged Audrey off to the side and down the hallway (to avoid Ben, again) and to get some alone time with her. "What are you doing tonight? I know there is something, but I can't remember."

Audrey shrugged. "I don't know. Something about a four person date?"

"Oh, right." Mal said, rubbed her head. "The double date. Ben and I, Evie and Doug."

"Is that bad?"

"No...not really." Mal said. "Just try to be cool, I'll see you there."

"Huh?"

"I'll meet you at Tiana's place." Mal said. "Evie and I have been saving up our cash to take the boys there for a while now."

"Oh, okay." Audrey said. She didn't believe the phrase 'saving up our cash.'

"In the back, under my bras and underwear, there's a purple stock with black dragons on it. There should be thirty five dollars in there.

"OK." She said, still in disbelief.

"What's with that damn tone, Prissy Princess?"

"Well Dragon, I don't believe you saved it up."

"What? Think I stole it?"

"Of course."

"I swear on Cinderella's mice, I didn't." Mal told her. "Just go along with this, OK? I'll meet you there tonight."

"Why is that again?"

"So you don't ruin anything, idiot!"

"Please," Audrey held her hand up. "Like _I_ ruin things. You ruin things and peoples lives, Dragon."

Mal rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

* * *

 **OOO! So there is going to be a date tonight and a bit of maddness between Audrey and Mal in the girls bathroom!**

 **Also, when Audrey told Mal "You ruin things and peoples lives." That is VERY important for the story.**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **OK princes and princess, I just had this wonderful idea this morning! I was thinking about the sequel to Decendants, and this idea emerged! What if Disney made a _third_ one!? But instead of putting it on TV, they pull a High School Musical 3, and put it into _theaters_! Like, I seriously have a wonderful plot idea and I'm like, "DUDE! I NEED TO GET IN CONTACT WITH DISNEY AND TELL THIS IDEA TO THEM!" And it can be like, a 3 hour movie!**

 **How awesome would that be!?**


	13. Date Night Date Fight

Later that night at Tiana's Place, Mal was sitting down across from Chad as she waited for someone to take her order and for Audrey to show up with her boyfriend, her best friend and her best friend's boyfriend. Chad was too busy using his new cell phone of the week to notice that 'Audrey' was not talking like a chatterbox as usual or primping herself every couple of minutes with her little pink mirror in her pink bag she carried with her.

 _"Where are they?"_ Mal asked, scratching her back. _Gosh Audrey, you have to have itchy, pink nightmare dresses!_ Mal kept scratching the back of the pink halter dress. "Ugh!"

Chad merely looked up and asked, "You okay, Audrey?"

"Fine." Mal replied. "Just a super itchy dress."

"I'm still in shock you have that dress. You said you were giving it away a while ago."

"Did I say that?"

"Yeah. Something about the fit was wrong." He shrugged. "Looks good on you though."

"Thanks." Mal smiled. "Hey, uh, have you seen Ben anywhere since we go here?"

Chad shrugged. Well he was no help.

* * *

"Mal, will you please relax? You look fine." Evie told the girl next to her.

Audrey was fiddling around with the sleeve of the short black cardigan she had on over the purple dress (apparently, this was the exact same dress that was worn when Ben went on a date with the girl who's body Audrey was stuck in). The only difference was that instead of a leather jacket, Evie put 'Mal' into a cropped black cardigan and into purple studded boots. 'Mal' was just not use to so many purple tones. Now pink was a different story.

"Sorry...E." 'Mal' replied to the fake blue-black hair princess. "I'm just really itchy in the crop top jacket."

"Well if it's that itchy than you may take it off. But I really do like that on you." Evie said.

Audrey gently took off the crop jacket, but handed it to Evie. "Here. You put it on, it'll look really nice with your dress."

Evie looked down at her own appearance and grinned. "I guess it could look nice." She took the crop jacket and placed it on, just as Doug and Ben walked up to the girls.

* * *

Mal tapped her foot against the floor of the restaurant and her arms crossed. Chad was still ignoring her, but she cared less about that manipulative jerk. She just needed Audrey to sit down for a couple of minutes and then make up an excuse to get her away and share some ideas that she thought of on the way here.

"Audrey, you aren't eating your food?" Chad asked as he peeked at 'Audrey's full plate of salad with strawberries. "Strange salad combo."

"It's good." Mal told him. "Can you tell me when you see...Doug?"

"Sure." Chad said and returned to his cell phone.

 _Oh sure, reply to Ben but not to Doug!_ Mal laughed to herself. She then heard the familiar sound of Ben's voice far off in the distance. She whipped her head around and saw her friend, her friends boyfriend holding her hand, her boyfriend and his arm wrapped around the physical body of Mal but the mental mind of Audrey.

"Hey, it's Doug." Chad laughed.

"I can see that!" Mal yelled.

"Calm down, Audrey." Chad yawned.

Mal rolled her eyes and sat back down in her seat. _Just wait ten minutes, Mal._

* * *

The second the four sat at the table Audrey spotted the in the basket. Oh how she desperately wanted to dig into the piece of bread and place the butter on the center and chow down on the piece. But the past couple of hours the dragon's freaking stomach was not agreeing with anything. She hoped she could eat something tonight and then hope it agreed with her tonight.

"Are you feeling alright?" Ben whispered into her ear. "You've been skipping out on the—"

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine." Audrey smiled, brushing behind a piece of her hair.

"I miss your short hair," Ben said, taking a piece of the long purple locks and feeling the softness in his fingers. "But this is really nice hair too."

"Hmm, thank you!" Audrey smiled, admiring her own newly grown purple hair. "I love this hair. It's a thin as hair and nice to touch like a warm, cuddly panda bear." Audrey said, not knowing was what coming next. A small, tiny, baby panda bear sat on the table center. Everyone gasped at the sight.

"Mal!" Evie shouted.

"Uh...baby panda bear, be gone out of thin air!" Audrey shouted. The baby panda bear then went away. _Well, I guess I'm sort of getting better with the spells. That one I used to get rid of the baby panda bear was cool!_ "Sorry, I really had no idea that was going to happen."

"Uh, sure, no problem." Ben said. Sure, he knew that there was no magic on the island and as soon as Mal arrived to Auradon, she used as much as she could. She was pretty good at using them. Lately though, she's just been using spells left to right at random times, usually embarrassing someone else. "Let's just order."

Mal stood up and excused herself from the table, but Chad merely acknowledge that 'Audrey' was getting up and leaving him. ("Why is my phone still freezing?") Mal walked over with two hands on her hips and trying to walk how Audrey told her to walk (softly, but quickly but not too quick. Grace over gently). But of course this was Mal, so Mal ended up stumbling over her feet and nearly crashing into the first three tables. She did, however, crash into the fourth table, and she backed up after apologizing, feel all eyes on her (including the table she was heading towards), only to crash backwards onto a cart of dirty dishes. Giggles arising as Mal stood up and just walked over to the table, not caring for another second if she was moving the way Audrey moved.

"Well that was entertaining." Evie laughed. "Hi Audrey."

"Uh... Hey guys," Mal said, taking some food out of her brown hair. "Aud...I mean...are you busy now, Mal? I need help with, uh, a homework assignment."

"Wait, you know her name?" Ben smirked.

Mal smirked back. "Well, okay, but your the one who is always telling me to say her name. Dragon, help me with something."

Ben rubbed his head. "Audrey..."

"Sure, no problem." Audrey replied and she stood up to follow the girl who was in her body.

* * *

The girls hurried off to the bathroom and found themselves alone inside the gold fancy styled bathroom. "Okay, Audrey," Mal began. "I have a few ideas in mind on how we can switch back to the other body."

"Why the hell is Ben all over your, er, my case about some appointment!?" Audrey yelled, tapping her foot on the ground. "He asked me on the way inside the restaurant why I was not meeting him for those afternoon appointments!"

"None of your business, Prissy Princess!" Mal yelled. "Now, here's one idea—"

"No! I think that whatever is it, it has to be _that!_ "

"What!?" Mal yelled in anger.

"I think that whatever is it that Ben keeps asking me to join him for, that afternoon appointment thing, that is part of the way to switch back!" Audrey declared. "I think tomorrow I'll go to the thing and then from that point forward we can find out how the rest of this all goes and we can officially switch back to our own bodies."

Mal wanted to pull her hair out. Was she _serious_ right now!? "Are you freaking kidding me, Audrey!? I am asking you to NOT GO! It's not related to the switch thing."

"I think it is. Whatever it is you are lacking, I can fix that."

"I am not LACKING anything in that area!"

"How do we know that, Dragon!? Audrey shouted. "It never hurts to try!"

"I promise you on your dad's freaking sword that stabbed my mother in the chest, what I do with Ben is nothing related to this body switch thing! And don't you dare go to that!"

Audrey smirked. "And what if I do?"

Mal screamed Audrey. "I'll beat the living crap out of you!"

Audrey was angry now. "Rip that dress and make a mess!"

The pink dress Mal was wearing was now wrinkled from the top to the bottom. Mal laughed. "Gosh, maybe you should go live on the isle since you suck at the magic."

"SHUT UP!" Audrey yelled, slapping Mal across the face.

"Don't slap me!"

"I'll slap you all I want you worthless piece of trash! You ruin everything in everyone's lives!"

Soon enough the two girls were slapping one another in the face. Just slapping. Hard slapping, but just slapping across the face. Audrey had never had to fight anyone in her life so her body strength was weak (even if she was in Mal's body) whereas Mal was still very strong (even in Audrey's body) so soon it was just Mal slapping Audrey in the face. She kicked Audrey down and kicked her stomach.

"Damn it! I hate you!" Mal shouted.

* * *

The door slammed opened and both girls saw it was Evie standing there. She gasped. "Audrey!" She looked at 'Audrey' standing up and 'Mal' on the floor. "What's wrong with you?"

Mal saw what she was doing and realized how Evie was seeing this. Crap. "Not what you think, Evie!"

"I expect that behavior from Mal, or at least I use to expect that, but never _you_ Audrey." Evie said as she picked up Mal. "You okay, M?"

"Uh...yeah." Audrey replied.

"Good." Evie smiled. She glared at Audrey with a death glare. "I won't tell Ben about this just because, well, it's Ben. But if I ever see you attack Mal again I will go tell him."

Mal rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

* * *

The girls all left the bathroom. Evie and Audrey returned to Ben and Doug's table and sat back down. "Mal? What's wrong?" Ben felt the side of her face. "What happened?"

"Uh, nothing." Audrey said. "I'm starving."

At Mal's table she sat back down and saw that Chad hadn't moved an inch. "How long was I gone?"

Chad peeked up and looked at 'Audrey' before him. "You left?"

"And you call yourself a prince."

* * *

An hour passed. Ben excused himself to use the men's room, but took the longer route and made sure to meet up with 'Audrey' at her table with Chad. Chad wasn't there, probably to use the men's room. Ben tapped 'Audrey' and 'Audrey' turned to him. "Audrey." He said, lacking any happy tone.

Mal smirked. "Hey Benny Boo."

Ben leaned down and spoke to her. "I have no idea what the hell just happened in that bathroom a while ago. But I find it interesting that you both left for the bathroom. Evie goes to get Mal and Mal comes back looking like she got beat up. And I can say the same for you," Ben eyeballed the girl in front of him. Her face looked a bit swollen from some form of attacks.

"We got into a little argument. She hit first." Mal said.

"I wasn't in there so I can't judge what happened." Ben said. But he leaned in and whispered, "Stop harassing Mal. You're mad at me. Just harass me."

"Why? That pretty fairy was just annoyed that I'm on a date with the hottest guy in the school"

Ben looked at the brunette in oddness. Did she really just refer to Mal as 'pretty fairy'? Well, it was a lot better than Dragon that's for sure. "Just leave Mal alone."

"Whatever." Mal said.

* * *

Ben went to the restroom and returned to the table minutes later. He leaned into 'Mal's' ear and whispered, "Everything's OK now."

Audrey looked at Ben and put a smile on her face.


	14. SpellBook and Stuff

In the evening Audrey was sitting at the Dragons desk poking the tip of her homework assignments, but her mind was going back to the restaurant tonight. How dare that Dragon fight her! She should be grateful that Audrey was willing to go someplace with her ex boyfriend and do whatever it took to get them to switch back. What? Did the Dragon think she was going to sleep with Benny Boo? Sure, in the past before Dragon and her friends came to Auradon, Audrey had ideas of wanting to sleep with Ben— after they have gotten married— but now Ben was in the past and Audrey looked forward to a new future. Maybe.

Audrey opened the purple laptop in front of her and saw that the Dragon did not sign out of her accounts. "First things first, always sign out of accounts." Audrey said as she opened SpellBook **(Facebook in Auradon ha ha ha)** and looked through all the posts. She saw a message and decided to read it.

 _Hey Mal, have you gotten around to asking you-know-who yet about the you-know-what? Thanks! Love Lonnie!_

"Lonnie, we all know its you asking this." Audrey muttered as she clicked out of the message. She clicked on Dragon's icon and went to her homepage and read all the stupid stuff that the Dragon had posted.

 **Homework assignment: Switch with someone and live as them for a full week.  
Switched Partner: Prissy Princess.  
Reaction: Just throw her off a cliff.**

"How dare she even think of writing that." Audrey clicked through a few more things and landed in the photo albums section. She peeked at the albums and saw how horribly happy the Dragon was with her friends and with Audrey's friends. She took a glance at the top corner and clicked on her profile picture.

Ben and Mal at the coronation party. They were standing on top of the balcony after the song they all just sang; the dragon leaning in to hear Ben's heartbeat as Ben cheered loudly. Cute and gross.

Audrey typed in someone's name into the search bar and found their page. Not surprisingly, he was friends with Dragon on SpellBook. Audrey read through the posts he had written and giggled at a few of them. Gosh, he was wonderful.

* * *

In Audrey's room across the land Mal was pacing back and forth in anger. Ugh! Why did Audrey had to ruin _everything_ for her? All Mal wanted was to tell her some ideas that she had about switching back and all Audrey could think of was doing something that Mal knew wouldn't work, because it lacked nothing. Her business with Ben every afternoon was nothing lacking. If anything, it was moving. Horribly, painfully moving. But moving.

She took the pink cell phone and texted Audrey. **Say the spell again tonight!**

Minutes later a reply came. _Fine, Dragon._

"I am not a dragon!" Mal yelled at the screen, then threw the phone and smashed it against the wall and it broke apart. "I really wished I cared." Mal sniffed. Mal heard a pin from Audrey's (not surprisingly) pink laptop. Mal was on it earlier and sneaked onto Audrey's SpellBook account. She was smart enough to sign out, but not smart enough to make passwords. How Mal figured that out was beyond her a little bit.

She clicked on the icon that indicated that there was a message from Aziz. Why was he messaging Audrey? _Are you OK, Audrey?_

 **Uh, sure, why ask?**

 _You seemed a little off tonight at Tiana's Place. I was there with mom, dad, Jordan, her dad and my grandpa._

 **I was fine. Just a problem with...Mal.**

 _LOL wow, you know her name! ; P_

 **Shut up!**

 _Listen, are you free next Friday night possibly?_

 **Maybe. Not sure yet.**

 _Let me know by Thursday night._

 **Sure. Night.**

 _Goodnight Audrina._

Mal clicked out of the chat box and signed off the account. She rolled away and climbed into the bed. Maybe tomorrow wouldn't be so much of a nightmare.

* * *

 **SpellBook. Well, aren't I so creative? :)**

 **Hmmm, it seems like Audrey likes someone. Hopefully she or Mal don't mess things up!**

 **I can not wait until Friday for the Genie in a Bottle thing. I wonder what it will be.**


	15. Are you sure you're fine?

**Hey everyone! Remember me? I was just off in Neverland treasure hunting with Peter and the lost boys. HA!**

 **Anyways, I'm doing a sort of week time jump in the story. So this chapter takes place about a week after the double date night/bathroom fight at the restaurant.**

* * *

A week had passed and it wasn't pleasurable, enjoyable or even amusing for Mal and Audrey. The two girls couldn't figure out what the other was lacking. Without knowing what the other lacked, they were stuck in the other teenage girls body for the time being.

Being at school was a wreck for them. Mal was forced to do Audrey's cheering dance routines and every turn she made was horrible. Audrey had coached the main routines for Mal to do, but the non-athletic girl couldn't remember them either at all or even just a small portion of the routine.

 _"This is just a stupid dance routine, Prissy Princess!"_

 _"You better do good or my butt is getting kicked off the team!" Audrey yelled at her. "And if I get kicked off the team than I have nothing else to do...except bother you all the time."_

 _Mal smirked. "Looks like someone is a little bit evil, aren't they?"_

Of course Mal would rather do a stupid cheering and dance routine than ever be harassed by Audrey, but she couldn't get anything done right. Not even a spell Audrey was told and then repeated, helped Mal. Mal just wasn't as sporty as Audrey was.

* * *

Audrey wasn't in luck either. She had no idea how big the Dragon's artistic ability was used at the school. Every day was a new project for Auradon Prep and every day Audrey failed at it. Its not that she wasn't artistic but her skills were weaker than that purple dragon's art skills. Mal tried to do the projects herself, but with Audrey's hands...they came out just as bad as Audrey doing them herself while in Mal's body.

* * *

Plus, all their friends were getting a bit suspicious as to why 'Mal' and 'Audrey' were being so weird. Their friend always had an excuse as to why they were not themselves, but it was getting a lot worse than the day before. Evie was a bit worried that 'Mal' was doing something that jeopardized her safety, while Lonnie (who also worried about 'Mal' of course) was worried that 'Audrey' was doing something that jeopardized her own safety too. Both Evie and Lonnie tried to assumed that 'Mal' and 'Audrey' were going through something and just acting wild as their way to release stress.

Ben was a bit worried about 'Mal' too most days. She's been skipping her afternoons with him and she's telling them weird things ("You're so hot in that shirt" "Your hair looks awesome today!" "I'm with the hottest guy in school!"). Mal doesn't use words like that when talking to him or about him, she wasn't that type of person. She's also been dressing _a lot_ differently too.

Mal's wore dresses of course, but only for special occasions. Mal was a jeans girl. She was also all about dark with her signature color; purple. But lately 'Mal' has been wearing dresses and skirts with a floral pattern, a pink scarf that Evie had made for herself, and black studded high heel boots. She's also been wearing bracelets, earrings and rings too. And Ben was so sure that a few times too that he had seen her with light makeup on her face. Very un-Mal. She was still beautiful, but it was just strange to see the girl in...girly clothes.

A few people had noticed a similar thing for 'Audrey' clothing. Audrey was dresses, skirts, makeup, jewelry, hair done neatly and always "on fleek" as some cheerleaders would say. Now 'Audrey' wore jean pants or shorts, black or gray tank tops and crop tops, a pink leather jacket and her hair was usually wore in a messy high bun. She had no makeup on at all ((Mal would be yelled at by Audrey every day)) and no jewelry either. Queen Leah had asked 'Audrey' if she was okay, and 'Audrey' would reply that she was fine and was just changing her looks.

* * *

Mal hated living Audrey's life. She use to be sort of envious just a tiny bit, but now she would do anything to get the hell out of here. All day, every day, at the castle was someone scolding her for doing stupid stuff and scolding her for just...not damn reason! How she walked, how she talked, words she used, how she dresses ((oh crap all the harassment she's been getting from every person in the castle)) how quickly she eats and how she eats properly; which utensil was used for each meal, which glass was used for each drink, how to chew politely, how to pardon oneself when leaving, how to behave at the dinner table...it was all just TOO MUCH for the teenager.

"No wonder why Audrey is sort of a bitch." Mal muttered.

Mal also kept getting messages from the mysterious number. Always asking 'Audrey' for a date. Mal tried to ignore them and then eventually told them to buzz off. But their consistent attitude towards 'Audrey' proved they had a big crush on her. "Damn it Chad, calm the hell down."

* * *

Audrey wanted out of this body as soon as possible. She couldn't stand to eat without the people around her chomping down food like pigs. And every bite she took, she threw it back up a while later. "What the hell is she allergic to? Everything!?" Audrey complained.

Oh great...another thing that was horrible was that fact that even when Audrey wasn't trying to use a spell, SHE ALWAYS ENDED UP USING A SPELL!

Even something as small as, "Make light in a feather flight" ended up bad. Like, for example, the "make light in a feather flight," caused everyone around her to suddenly fly up in the air and start moving like a feather in heavy wind; all over the place. She then tried a spell that sounded good to get everyone down. "Make hard as a rock, bring us down without a hard flop!" But, of course, everyone flopped down and hit the ground.

 _"MALEFICENT!"_ Some students shouted, giving dirty looks.

"Uh...sorry!" Audrey apologized. She stood up and would run away, going to a stall and crying.

That was only one spell gone wrong. Audrey has somehow managed to make people bald, turn into a gold statue, turn students into frogs, turn people in puddles, set things on permanent fire and made Dude into a T-rex size dog.

* * *

"Are you, like, okay Mal?" Lonnie asked 'Mal' one day after class was dismissed early. They were dismissed because the professor had been attacked by a snack that came out of nowhere after 'Mal' and said something about wanting to _sneak_ out of here. ( _"I just want to sneak out of this room under aware, I just need to sneak out of this room in any way—I don't care!_ ")

"Yeah, I'm fine. Kind of weird that snake came out of no where."

"You sure you're fine?" Lonnie asked her.

"Yes! I'm fine!" 'Mal' yelled.

"Okay..." Lonnie said. "Hey, have you done anything yet about the you-know-what with the you-know-who?"

"No, not yet." Audrey replied, still having no idea what the girl was speaking about. Also, the dragon wouldn't tell her anything; claiming that Audrey would ruin things. _"No Dragon, you ruin things!"_

Lonnie nodded and turned, finding 'Audrey' at her locker. "Hey, Audrey, are you okay? You look upset."

Mal turned to the girl with long brown hair, who was standing next to her own physical body. "Yeah," She said in a monotone. "I'm fine."

But neither girl was fine. They were frustrated, miserable, pessimistic and felt like they would never escape the body they were living in.


	16. Tea Party Nightmares II

**Okay so I forced Mal to deal with Queen Leah now I'll force Audrey to hang out with Belle. Oh boy, we're in some small trouble!**

* * *

"Mal!" Ben called out to 'his girlfriend' as he jogged down the steps of the school hallway.

Audrey was filing her nails (she had found a perfect spell to grow the Dragon's fingernails) that were covered in purple, sparkle nail polish with green tips. She turned to find her ex-boyfriend walking to her. "Hey, what's new?"

"My mom wanted to you meet with her today at noon for some lunch." Ben told her. "Just for an hour or close to that."

"Oh of course. What time should I meet up and where?"

"Out in the school courtyard where the 'Be Our Guest' number was sung on Parent's Day." Ben told her. "She'll see you in wo hours?"

"No problem." Audrey said. Audrey loved Belle, so she would have a good time being with her. She missed her own mother and her grandmother too, so being around royalty was a great change of pace. "Thanks for the message."

* * *

A change of clothes later Audrey, donned in a black lace dress with pink roses and pink sash around her waist and pink heels, sat at the little table that was set up for herself and her ex-future mother-in-law. Audrey brushed her long, purple hair with a brush she had packed in a bag she found laying around in the bedroom. She spotted former Queen Belle coming into the yard and towards the table. Audrey stood up from the seat and as soon as Belle was near her, she curtsied

Belle curtsied back at 'Mal' and soon took her spot in the chair opposite of her son's 'girlfriend'. "Mal, how are you?"

"I'm good. And how are you?" Audrey asked back.

"I'm very good, thank you for asking. School is going good, I assume?"

"Oh yes, I'm doing well in my academics." She told her. "Lots of studying, do doubt."

"Ben says that you have, well, been acting...different." Belle said with some worry in her tone. "If this is about those rumors that the paparazzi and other families say, just ignore them. They don't know a thing."

"Oh, I'm...getting use to it." Said the true brunette princess who had learn to deal with the paparazzi years ago. "It's not too bad. They're generally very nice."

Belle smiled at the teenage girl. "Tea?" She held up the tea cup.

"Yes please," Audrey said. She spotted the strawberries. She knew the Dragon loved these fruits that she, herself, was allergic too. _Oh I can finally eat these!_ Audrey took the largest one in the bowl and ate it. _Oh I love these so much!_ She finished chewing her food and then spoke. "Good food."

"Thank you. I made sure to have lots of strawberries. Ben couldn't stop talking about your love for strawberries about some time ago. I promised him I wouldn't tell you this, but Ben was as red as a strawberry when he was talking about you, and not in an angry manner either."

"Funny."

* * *

The lunch went really well. Belle was very surprised at how lady-like 'Mal' was during the lunch. Not that she expected a wild animal at lunch, but she also knew that Mal had no history of having tea parties or anything this formal back on the island. Belle only could assume that the teenage girl had asked someone, probably Evie, how to behave at a tea party.

"So how is your relationship with Ben?" Belle asked her. "Ben tells me you two are very close."

"OH... uh, yes, we are." Audrey said. _What the hell does she want me to say? I don't know how far the Dragon is with Ben. I mean, they've slept together by now. I KNOW they have by now. Ben and I's make out sessions usually ended with him shirtless and him playing with the back of my bra, until I told him I didn't feel comfortable yet to have sex yet. And of course Benny Boo said it was fine and he'd wait for me. Grandma and mother told me that it's highly practiced and common for princesses to remain pure until their wedding night. Gosh, that piece of island trash must of done it hundred of times back on that island. Like with Jay! Look at that Dragon and Jay! If he wasn't her first, than Jay was defiantly in the top three of the people that Dragon as slept with! Until that Dragon stole Ben from me, I'm sure she and Jay were screwing around all the time; between classes, at night, during classes. You give a time and they is a million percent sure that IT happened!_

"Mal?" Belle woke up the girl from her blank stare. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Oh yes, just...thought of a problem." Audrey thought of quickly. "What did you say?"

"I asked if Ben and you had any sort of relationship problem."

"Oh no. We're good. No problem." Audrey told her.

"Oh good. It's okay if you had disagreements though. That means the relationship is good. I remember when Ben and Audrey dated," Belle sipped her tea.

 _We were the best. You loved me and said I was the best girlfriend Ben could have had out of all the girls in the school._ "And how was Audrey?"

"Well she was...nice," Belle was hesitant to speak. Audrey paused and stared at the former queen. What was with the huge pause? "I love Audrey, do not mistake me. But Audrey was, well, a bit..."

"Yes?" Audrey asked, sipping her tea.

"Self-absorbed."

'Mal' spat her tea out, covering the table in the liquid. "WHAT!? SELF-ABSORBED!?"

"Yes. A lot into herself. Self centered, egoistic."

"I...I highly doubt that...Audrey is...egoistic. Scarcely even vain!" Audrey said harshly. Why was this former queen talking so bad about Audrey? She, Audrey, was NOT mean or horrible. She was just into herself and was doing what she had to do. "What do you think she has? A fake smile? Kisses asses to get people impressed!?"

"Mal?" Belle was perplexed; why was Mal so upset and angry now?

"You know what," Audrey stood up rapidly. "I have to go do some homework right now. Have a good day, former Queen Belle!" She said in a harsh tone again, then turned on heel and stomped away from the table.

* * *

Audrey returned to the bedroom she was slightly getting use too. "How dare she say I am vain. I am not vain! Vain people are like Maleficent and Evil Queen and those other villains. And I am not a damn villain in any single tiny way. Ugh!" Audrey banged her head against the bedroom wall. "WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN TO ME!? WHY!? WHY!? WHY!? AND WHY IS SOMEONE AS HORRIBLE THAT THE DRAGON DAUGHTER OF MALEFICENT!?"


	17. Nightmare Wrath

**OK so heads up in advance this is just an Audrey chapter, again, but I promise Mal will be in the next one!**

* * *

Audrey laid in the bed in anger. She had had a miserable day.

First she ruined a classroom with a spell she had said, not realizing that the words she had used would make it happen. Second, Mal threaten her again to do two things; say the spell before bed tonight to stay awake and do not go with Ben to whatever. Audrey was still very convinced that whatever that thing with Ben was, had to be the thing that would switch them back. Third, Lonnie walked up to her and kept asking her the same thing. "Did you ask? What happened? Why are you taking so long?" and all Audrey, as Mal, could say was something stupid. "Good things are for those who wait." Lonnie smiled and nodded, but she did say she was getting impatient with wanting to know what the result was. Audrey had asked Mal what Lonnie was speaking about. _"Yeah right, you'll just ruin things for Lonnie."_ To which Audrey replied, _"No. YOU RUIN THINGS, Dragon!"_ And fourth, the girls got into an argument that results in both of them pulling their hair in the middle of the hallway. Fairy Godmother stepped in and gave both girls detention after school.

"She's the one at fault." Audrey said, not knowing Evie was in the room.

"Mal, I'm still not exactly sure why you got into that physical fight with Audrey." Evie said. "You vowed to be good."

 _She's such a liar. She's just saying that so when she becomes queen she can take over._ "Well...Audrey is just pissing me off so much, Evie." Audrey said. "She's just so freaking mean lately."

"Isn't she always?"

 _I am no, fake princess!_ "Sure." Audrey yawned. "I'm going to get some sleep now." _Screw what the dragon said. I am going to sleep._

"Night." Evie said.

* * *

Audrey had fallen into a deep sleep. She woke up, in the dream, in an unfamiliar place. I was dark and creepy, with a mess all over the room. "Where the hell am I?" Audrey spoke up loudly. "Hello?" She asked loudly and walked to a window. Outside was cold, gray and miserable. She looked up and over and saw Auradon. "No...the ISLAND!?" She screamed.

"Oh dear one, you forget you lived here first?" A voice spoke up.

Audrey spun around and saw, to her horror, Maleficent. "Maleficent!?"

"Mother, Mal. Mother." Maleficent said. "Surprise to see me? It's been too long." She gave an eerie smile.

"What the hell!?" Audrey yelled. "Look, lady, my name is Audrey. My mother is..." _Wait, can't say who mom and dad are._ "a seamstress and my father is...an ice man."

"Mal, you stupid idiot, I am your mother!" Maleficent screamed. She held out her scepter and shot some sort of electricity from it, zapping Audrey with it. Audrey screamed in horror as she hunched over and held her stomach. "You dumb, idiot, brainless girl. You think you can avoid me!?"

"Maleficent, I'm not—" Audrey began to say. But she realized that it was no use. She was in Mal's body. This evil woman thought that Audrey was her daughter.

Maleficent shot at her again with her scepter, this time harming Audrey more than before. Audrey felt like she was being stabbed in the stomach and the back. She shrieked in miserable pain again. Maleficent smirked and walked over to the girl, balled up on the floor in agonizing pain.

"You stupid, brainless, unworthy girl. Just because I'm locked in that cage in the basement of the castle, doesn't mean I don't have my magic. I should of killed you long ago you brainless girl."

"I'm not—" The girl pleaded again, but felt a burn at her side. Maleficent had used her scepter as some sort of burning mark tool. She then turned her scepter over, magically making it sharp, and stabbing Audrey in the side. "Stop it!"

But Maleficent didn't stop. She reached down and, using her long fingernails, scratched hard against the young girls frail body, leaving deep, bloody marks on her. Three on her side, three on her stomach. Audrey screamed in blood curling murder.

"Just remember. I am the most powerful in the world. I could end you. I could just kill you right now if I wanted too. But your my daughter." Maleficent said. With a smirk she added, "You'll always be mommy's little girl."

* * *

Audrey woke up in sweat and heaving breathing. Wow, was that a real nightmare? She looked over and saw Evie still fast asleep. Audrey turned to the clock and it read 1:38 AM. "What the hell?" She said loudly but in a soft whisper. A few moments later she felt a burning sensation on her torso. She took the covers off, put the light on and lifted up her t-shirt. Her green eyes widened.

There were scratch marks on her stomach and sides, freshly new too as they were bleeding, and a burn mark on her side. "Oh shit." She muttered. "That bitch is pyscho!"

* * *

 **So Audrey faced the wrath of Maleficent. Will this change Audrey's perspective on Mal?**


	18. Moody Mal

Mal slammed the white bedroom door of the pink bedroom, then kicked the chair with her sneaker. "God damn Audrey!" She roared, nearly pulling her brown hair out of her head.

The entire week and been hell for Mal. Every single day Audrey had come up to Mal and harassed her about Maleficent attacking her. _"Your psycho bitch of a mother nearly killed me!"_ Mal yelled at her and told her, _"That's why you have to say the spell every night! The spell prevents her from attacking!"_

 _"Well just put her someplace else!"_

 _"If you dare even mention to Ben about my mom attacking, he'll go beast! Just keep saying the damn spell!"_

The two bickered about it for a while longer before Ben broke it up. He scolded 'Audrey' for yelling at 'Mal' again and suggested she'd go cool off. Mal rolled her eyes and turn on her shoes to walk away from the scene. She was not going to punch her face (punch Audrey) and get Audrey's ass kicked out of school and have Audrey harass her all over again.

* * *

This morning the two bickered again. Mal couldn't even remember why they had bickered, they just ended up bickering and of course freaking Audrey shouted some dumb ass spell that turned half the students into ducks. Only them two and Ben did not turn into ducks. Audrey managed to get everyone back to themselves and walk away. Mal, not knowing Ben was behind her, yelled out in anger. "Yeah! Walk away you Prissy Princess Bitch!"

"Audrina!" Ben roared.

Mal jumped and turned to the name. "Oh...hi Ben."

"Audrina! How dare you speak to Mal that way!" His anger was rising up and losing his temper. His face was a bit red. "Go find Mal and apologize to her!"

"Oh my...THAT IS NOT MAL!" Mal screamed. "I AM MAL! THAT IS AUDREY! OUR BODIES WERE SWITCHED THANKS TO LONNIES FREAKING VOODOO GREAT GRANDMOTHER!"

"Audrina go apologize NOW!"

"Whatever!" Mal yelled. "I'm so done right now!" She then turned around in her brown boots and walked away.

Ben had one last word for Audrey. "If you keep acting like this Audrey and nobody will want to be with you!"

* * *

The following night Mal couldn't sleep. Her mother's voice was in her head and calling her terrible names. _"Bratty bastard bitch! Nobody will want a worthless piece of garbage! You are a disgrace in my life! You ruin my live you little brat!"_ Mal cried out in horror into the fluffy.

Mal banged her head against a wall and tried to not scream. But she did. And it wasn't silent too.

 _"Princess Audrey?"_ Prudence asked.

"SHUT UP!" Mal yelled, but she thought it was her mother calling for her.

 _"Princesses do not yell!"_

"I AM NOT A PRINCESS! I AM MAL!" Mal sobbed, kicking the door.

Her emotional state was a roller coaster continuously falling off a never ending deep cliff.

She had received a late night visit from someone at the window. Mal ignored the window tapping that lasted for an hour. Once she was sure they were gone, Mal sat up from the bed and she closed all the curtains and went back to laying in the bed in misery. She missed her body.

* * *

Mal hadn't been able to sleep all night. She felt dead in the inside. She carried her dead body to the bathroom and forced herself to get ready for the day. She had forgotten for a few moments that she was in Audrey's body and not her own body.

Mal dressed in a lounge t-shirt hoodie and black shorts with the brown boots again, throwing her hair in a messy bun. She was in no mood to doll up today. Some might say that Audrey looked like a slob today, but Mal couldn't care anymore. She was just done. Done with it all. They needed to find a way to get back to their own bodies.

Mal skipped breakfast. She was harassed by Queen Leah and her husband to eat something. But Mal just walked to the school on foot. The entire hour walk.

* * *

At the school Mal heard the others whisper. Whisper about Audrey's lack of appearance and lack of looking good. Mal made faces at them. Like she really cared. She was dressed as best as she could that played out both Audrey and Mal; comfort for Audrey yet not as rainbow toned for Mal. But the whispers continued and all Mal could do was listen to them.

Mal reached Audrey's locker. She opened it and found a hundred notes falling out. She also found a box in the shape of a heart with a card, red and pink roses and a white teddy bear. It wasn't Valentine's Day and yet whomever this all was from acted like it was. Mal picked up one card and read it.

 _I don't know why you've been ignoring my calls. But that doesn't change a thing. I still love you._ Mal smirked. Corny Chad. Mal picked up another and read it. Same handwriting. Then the next five were. And the next ten she read. "Chad wrote all these? He can't even do his homework without standing at the sharpener and sharpening his pencil to the silver part." What caught her attention was the card on the chocolates box. Mal opened it. It was a picture of Audrey and someone else, having a date together.

In one instance, Mal knew who the mysterious number was. She knew knew who had a crush on the prissy princess. Why though she was not sure. But she knew now.

* * *

 **Sorry if this chapter seemed rushy.**

 **Oh so Mal is getting upset and angry at (mostly Audrey) but a lot of others too. She yelled at her Benny-Boo!**

 **So, who is the mysterious person that loves Audrey?**


	19. Another Fight?

A while later after lunch, Audrey was at the dragon's locker exchanging her books from this morning to her afternoon classes. She looked at some of the photos in the locker. Bal as they were called. Bal were so adorable and cute. She missed that with Ben when they were together. Don't get Audrey wrong, she still hates how the relationship ended (even if Ben was nice to her about it, it's part of his mannerism) but she did miss holding someone close to her. She missed being cuddled together with someone. Her crush was the opposite that she had thought she'd be with. He was just as kind and caring as Ben, but he was also laid-back and not into much of the richness than she had grown up with. She always thought he did until she really, really had gotten to know him. After that night that was suppose to be her and Ben, but then he canceled to be with the dragon, Audrey kept the appointment and ate alone for a while. Then her now-crush came along and kept her company.

Audrey's mind came out of her fantasy when the locker door shut and she turned to find her brown eyes facing her, knowing the dark soul of green eyes was inside. "Dragon." She said.

"Ah, what's the matter Audrey?" Mal smirked. "Day dreaming?"

"I'm trying to not yell at you for that ugly outfit you have on," Audrey said as she eyeballed up and down the lazy thrown together outfit. "At least I put effort into mine."

Mal studied the outfit put together. Audrey had on a black and pink pansy print off the shoulder top, a black mini skirt and black ankle boots with a stiletto diamond hills. "Oh yeah, because if I'm not wearing pink that the whole world is dying."

"Is that all you came here for?" Audrey asked. "I have your classes to attend."

"No, it's something else." Mal held up Audrey's pink phone and an unknown number was shown. "I remember numbers. This number has been calling this phone since we've switched weeks ago."

"I still feel like this is a nightmare." Audrey sighed. "It's probably people selling stuff."

"I figured that too. But then I opened your locker this morning and cards came out. Romantic, lovely, mushy, chocolates and candies and a teddy bear type of love."

"So? I'm admired by many." Audrey said in a matter-of-fact voice. "I'm the fairest of them all."

"Okay Grimhilde. So I'll be honest that this entire time I thought it was Chad. I've believed up to now that you and Chad were secretly dating."

"Ew!" Audrey made a face. "Look I may have asked him to the coronation as a revenge against Ben asking you out after the game in front of everyone, but I wouldn't date him if he were the last prince in the world. He can't even do a single second of homework without checking out some girls' butt in class."

"Well you seem so buddy-buddy with him, it's probably a common idea. Anyways I studied the handwriting and a specific picture."

"So?"

"Audrey's crush, ladies and gentlemen, is none other than...Aziz!"

Audrey's eyes grew ten time bigger than they were and her heart stopped beating. "Shut up!" She yelled in horror. She covered loud mouth's pie hole and shushed her again.

"Hmmm?" Mal spoke.

"Shut up!" She whispered in a harsh tone. "I can't let anyone discover this. If anyone finds out about this, I'm going to be sent to the isle of the lost."

Mal put hands on her hips and made a cocky facial expression.

"I'm...okay, being dramatic there. But I am serious. Nobody can find out." She said as she took her hands off the other girls mouth.

"Why is it so bad?"

"You don't wanna know." Audrey said. "Just don't tell a living soul, Dragon."

"Stop calling me Dragon. And who the hell cares? You and everyone else gave a hard time when it was Ben and I."

"That...ugh...that was something else, sort of!" Audrey yelled. "Just don't tell a living soul."

"It's not that bad!"

"Don't yell at me!" Audrey yelled. She grabbed Mal's shoulders and screamed in her face. "Tell a living soul and you'll ruin my life, you life ruiner!"

Mal heard those last two words and became angry. "Stop saying I ruin lives."

"You ruin everything. You ruin peoples lives!"

"Stop...saying...THAT!" Mal screamed and she lost it.

Mal punched Audrey in the nose. Audrey fell backwards, hitting her head on the ground. "Ouch! Don't hurt me!"

"I AM NOT RUINING YOUR LIFE! YOU RUIN MY LIFE!" Mal screamed, but in her mind it wasn't _exactly_ Audrey she was yelling at. Mal pounced on and tackled Audrey. "Psycho!"

Audrey knew she would be dead if she didn't at least try to fight back. She punched Mal in the nose and pushed her off. Audrey tackled back.

The teenage girls were scratching, hair pulling, slapping and punching one another. Everyone circled around them and encouraged the fight ("take off your clothes!") and screamed at one another, calling the other a prissy bitch or a dragon bitch. Both of them had bloody noses and some blood coming out of the corner of their mouths, but neither was ready to five up on the fight.

Mal felt two arms wrap around her. "What the hell!?" She yelled.

"Audrey, calm down!" It was Jay, pulling on the small girls body to pull her away from 'Mal'. "Let go of Mal."

"Mal, stop it!" Ben said as he pulled 'Mal' off of 'Audrey' as much as he could. Ben used his beast strength and pulled her off the other girl. "Mal, let's go cool off."

"Ugh!" Audrey exclaimed in horror and walked away.

"Audrey, are you okay?" Ben asked. He gently cupped her face with one hand. Mal twitched a little from the pain. "That looks pretty bad. Let's get you to the nurses office."

"I'm fine." Mal muttered.

"Audrey, you need to see the school nurse."

"I said I AM FINE!" She yelled, pushing Ben off her her. "Just get away from me!"

* * *

 **Whoo! Aziz! Did anyone see that coming?**

 **Next chapter will be a short one. It's basically both Mal and Audrey screaming at Ben.**


	20. Fountains and Nurses

Audrey splashed cold water on her face and cooled down. _We need to switch soon. We need to get back to focus on how we can get back to the other ones body. What else can go wrong?_

"Mal."

Audrey turned to see Ben. A crossed look on his face with his arms crossed. "Hi...Benny Boo." She flirted.

"I saw you from one of the school buildings. You punched Audrey in the face."

 _And when I switch back I'll probably be in pain!_ "Well, she hit me too."

"Yes and I will talk to Audrey about that Mal. But _you_ punched Audrey first." Ben said. "Your lucky that this is your first offense at the school."

"Whatever." Audrey rolled her eyes dragon green eyes. "It's just school."

"What's going on with you?" Ben asked in slight disbelief. Mal didn't care about school? "You have not been yourself lately."

"I'm fine. OK?"

"Mal, have you eaten anything at all today?"

"Gosh no, maybe that's why I'm such a mental psycho bitch." Audrey said in a sarcastic tone. "Magic wands Ben, I eat some peanuts during the day. And pretzels."

"That's not enough." Ben told her. "You've been skipping big meals and just eating snacks, that's not healthy. And you've missed our appointment—"

"OH SHUT UP ABOUT THE APPOINTMENTS!" Audrey screamed, making Ben jump.

"Mal—"

"Shut up. I'm fine."

"But Mal," Ben went to go touch Mal's arm, but Audrey held back from it. "Mal?"

"I'm fine!" Audrey yelled.

* * *

Audrey brisked away from the scene. She was halfway to one of the dragon's classrooms when she saw Lonnie running up to her. "Mal, I need to know."

"What? The usual?" Audrey asked.

"Yes. Did you ask?"

"Not yet. Crap like this takes time."

Lonnie stared at her questionably. "Well, okay. I...guess." She said.

* * *

Mal was sitting in the nurses office with an ice pack to her cheek to put the swelling down. Jay stayed with her for a while before he had to head back to class. Mal laid back and tried to not cry, but felt like she was failing. _Come on. Don't cry. You can't become weak yet. Stay strong to switch back. You can do this. Don't cry._ She kept encouraging herself.

"Princess Audrey?" The nurse spoke up. "Care for a visitor?"

"Depends who." Mal replied.

"King Ben."

"Oh, sure, why not?" Mal said.

Ben came in a couple of seconds later. "Hey Audrey. How's your cheek?"

"Fine."

"That's good," Ben said as he sat down. "I'm sorry about that conflict you were apart of."

"No worries," Mal said. "To be honest I sort of expected that."

Ben lifted an eyebrow at her. "Why do you say that?"

Mal shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I did." Truth be told, she might of just gone over the line with Audrey about the whole 'I'm going to tell Aziz and everyone that you like Aziz!' but that was also part of her nature to do so. "Look I know she and I have been fighting like Mulan fighting Shan Yu, but I promise you that...things will start to go back to their old ways."

"Audrey, between you and Mal, what does 'Their old ways' even mean?"

"Uh...not physically attacking one another so much." Mal replied. Ben still stared at her strangely. "Look, we'll be fine. I just need to go to class."

"You're going home Audrey." Ben told her. "Mal hit your head against the pavement of the school and you had a small concussion."

"I didn't black out."

"Whether you did or not, you have to go home and let a nurse take care of you. Or a doctor." Ben said. He then gently rubbed the side of her head. "She said it was a very small one so you should feel better in a day or two with medicine and rest."

"You can't sleep with a freaking concussion."

"I'm sure someone will watch you." Ben said. "Just try to relax."

"Fine." Mal crossed her arms. She just wanted to cool down and then go figure out how to switch back with Audrey.

Ben stayed with her for a while longer until Queen Leah had come along and signed out Audrey. Ben stood up and before he left he said one thing. "Audrey, remember the other day what I said?"

"Nobody will be with me comment?"

"Yes. I'm sorry about that." Ben said, honesty in his voice. "I just lost my temper."

"No worries, Beast boy." Mal said. "Not my fault I got into an argument with that girl. She's the one who started it all."

"Audrey, I know you. None of this is Mal's fault."

"Well sure it is. It's always her fault!" Mal yelled. _Damn it, now I have to poke fun at myself as this prissy princess._ "She started all of this arguing!"

Ben sighed and rubbed his temple. "I get it, she started it—"

"WHAT!?" Mal yelled in anger.

"No, not that, I just meant...uh...Look, Mal's been doing what she's been doing because she's...uh..." Ben was searching for his words. But he was in such a panic that he ended up blurting out, "She's messed up but—"

"Excuse me!?"

"No, that's not what I meant!" Ben said in horror.

 _Messed up!? MESSED up!? Did he just say I was messed up!? That idiot! Out of all the people from Auradon to not call me mess up and he does!?_

"Princess Audrey? Your grandmother is here." The nurse called.

"Mal's not messed up, Audrey, she's just..." Ben was still worrying and panicing about his word choice that he, once again, made a wrong word choice. "She has a reason why things get ruined—"

"I'm tired. Bye." Mal stood up and left the room.

 _Now he thinks I'm a life ruiner? Well guess what Benjamin Florian. I am NOT messed up! Everyone in Auradon is messed up!_


	21. Grounded

Mal returned to the castle and slept in that pink nightmare bed. It was a pink nightmare, but it was so comfortable. She had a horrible headache, she wanted to scream and punch everyone—mostly she wanted to punch Ben in the balls for calling her messed up. She is _not_ messed up. How dare that son of a beast call her that!

She had a deep gut feeling that there was no way in Hell that she or Audrey would ever find something wrong with her, and therefore they'd be stuck this way forever. She was going to have to go out later and find that old Chinese woman and talk to her about finding another way to switch bodies with Audrey. She missed her body.

"Audrey?" Queen Leah poked her head inside the room. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, Grammy." Mal played along again. "I just need to take a nap, that's all."

"Don't take a nap just yet. I want the doctor to come up here and check you out." Queen Leah told her grandaughter. "Now, I need to ask you something."

"Yes?" Mal sat up in the bed.

"Audrina," She began. _Probably not good._ "Why did you attack the girl today?"

 _I have a name you piece of garbage._ "I just...upset. That's all."

"About what?"

"I don't know. Just...stuff." Mal said. She had no excuse really. And she couldn't say 'She called me a life ruiner' because she was in Audrey's body and Audrey did not ruin anyone's lives. Except Mal's. "Grammy, please just let me sleep."

"I've talked to your parents. They will be here in a few days. I told them about what you did. Your parents are not pleased with you, Audrina."

"Whatever." Mal scoffed.

Queen Leah sat up straight. Did 'Audrey' just scoff at her with an attitude and say 'whatever' in the same attitude? "Audrina," Queen Leah said. "I don't like this new attitude of yours."

"I'm frigging FINE!" Mal yelled. "Just leave me the hell ALONE!" She yelled.

"Audrina Phillipa Stefanie Rose LeRoux!" She said, startled. "We don't yell or raise our voices for any means necessary."

"Oh I don't give a flying crap right now!" 'Audrey' yelled again. "I just want to be left the hell alone!"

"I am speaking to your mother about this." Queen Leah said as she stood up from the bed. "The doctor will be here soon. After that, you are grounded."

"Grounded? Ha! Yeah right!"

"Audrina Phillipa Stefanie Rose, I am serious young lady."

"Blah blah blah blah blah BLAH!"

Queen Leah couldn't take it anymore. She stormed out of the room and shut the door loudly with a thud. Mal rolled her eyes and got out of the bed. If she was going to rest and nap somewhere else, she needed to find another place to do so. She climbed out the window and ran off the property.

"I frigging hate this crap." She said. "That prissy Princess Audrey is ruining everything for me! For us! That stupid, pink obsession bitch!"

* * *

Back at the school Audrey was having a meltdown. She was angry at everything going on with her and she had tried everything to keep herself calm. She tried to sing, dance, paint, talk to Lonnie (that didn't last because Lonnie was more interested in something else. 'What's the answer? Did you ask? What is going on?' and all Audrey as Mal could reply was 'No, not yet!') It'd probably make more sense for her to ask Lonnie what she had been asking all this time, but Audrey was too much into other things to ask.

"That stupid little...UGH!" She yelled. "I can't believe that piece of island trash! She just makes me want to go smash!" Audrey yelled, throwing her arms up in the air.

Without noticing, the windows around her in the (thankfully empty) classroom, break apart and fall into pieces on the ground.

"She is ruining everything in my life! She's a frigging dragon who belongs in the frigging wildlife!" She yelled again.

Again, not realizing, she managed to turn a group of students (who had run into the classroom wondering what the hell just happened), into wild life creatures (tigers, bears, ducks, turkeys, ect).

"I hate that dragon! I hate that dragon! I hate her! I hate her! I HATE HER! I wish we never switched, all thanks to that ancient Chinese witch!" Audrey kept roaring. Everyone around her was levitating in the air. "That's it! I'm going to find that ancient woman and demand she tell me how in the frigging hell I can go back into my own body without having to deal with that horrible, terrible, life ruining bitch!"

"Mal!"

Audrey turned at the call of her alias name. Crap. Fairy Godmother. She looked stern too. And she was _never_ this stern. "Oh, uh, hello Fairy Godmother."

"Mal, I've noticed that you have been acting up. I've also noticed that you and Audrey are still not getting along."

"Well...she started the fight this morning!" Audrey declared. "That girl started it all!" _Well she did!_

"Mal, I will speak to Audrey later about the fight this morning. Now as for you," She said. She held her hands up and said, "Bibbidi bobbidi boo!"

Audrey saw green magic dust emerge from her body and straight into Fairy Godmother's hands. "What? What just happened?"

"Mal, I'm sorry, but I need to take your powers away. Just until you can learn to control you stress."

"So, what, I'm like, grounded from magic!?"

"If that is how you want to put it, then yes. You're grounded."

"BUT I NEED THE MAGIC!" Audrey screamed. _If I don't have that magic than I can never sleep because Maleficent will attack me!_ "GIVE ME BACK MY MAGIC YOU PSYCHO!"

"Mal, I'm sorry. But I don't want you to use your magic in anger and end up hurting someone."

"I'll be care I promise!" Audrey pleaded. She got down on her knees and pleaded more. "Please, please, PLEASE?"

"I'm sorry Mal." Fairy Godmother said sadly. "But this for you."

Fairy Godmother left the room after magically fixing the windows. Audrey heard the woman call out the name of specific students, but had no idea why. "I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dead " She repeated. "I need to get out of here."

* * *

 **Uh oh. This is not going well for these two. Will they ever switch back?**


	22. Ever thought about her?

Audrey pleaded with Fairy Godmother to get her magic back. She started to tell Fairy Godmother that "her mother" was attacking her at night, but Fairy Godmother didn't believe her at all.

"Mal, your mother is in a guarded, non-magic dungeon. It's hard for even me to use a spell in there. Let alone your mother."

"But she can use it! She's the main reason why I've been stressing out all this time." Audrey explained. "Please, give me back my magic."

"You are still under stress from not just your mother. You and Audrey still do not get along. Until you both get alone I am keeping the magic from you, so that you don't hurt anyone." Fairy Godmother said. "I'll go check and see what is going on with your mother."

* * *

Fairy Godmother left and Audrey sulked to the ground and sighed. "I'm never going to get sleep. If I don't get sleep than I'll never be able to rest and if I don't rest that I'll never figure out how to switch around with her."

"Hey Mal," A voice called out. Audrey turned and saw it was Jay. "What's the matter?"

"Ohh, stuff." She said.

"Wanna talk about it?" He asked, joining her on the steps of the staircase.

"I'm so stressed out these days." Audrey began. "First off...I'm not myself."

"Who ever feels like themselves?" Jay laughed.

"I just mean... I feel like I'm stuck in someone else's body and I can't get the hell out of it and when I try to fix it in my own way than it doesn't work out. I know that...there is a solution to this feeling but it's not going to work out the way that it should. Also, I've had nightmares of Ma...ma—"

"Mama!?" Jay laughed loudly. "Aww, does Mal missy her Mama?"

"Shut up!" Audrey screamed, slapping him across the face. She realized what she did and apologized. "Sorry!"

"At least we're in Auradon. Had that happened and you apologized, Maleficent would of kicked your pale ass."

Audrey lifted up a purple brow. "Pale ass?"

"Yeah, you have a pale ass." Jay laughed.

 _Aww see! I knew they were together! He's seen her butt before, so he's probably seen her fully naked too._ "Um, right. So I've had nightmares of my mother attacking me and it's, like, pretty real." She lifted up the side of her dress and reveal a scratch that she had gotten over night.

"Don't you say a spell to keep you awake certain nights?"

"Yeah, I fell asleep without saying it one night. This scar is from that night." Audrey sighed. "And not to mention all the daily stress I deal with."

"Dealing with Audrey?"

"Ugh, _yes_ " Audrey sighed. "She is just a big pain in the ass these days."

"Well, ever asked her what's bothering her?" Jay suggested. "Audrey probably has a lot of stress too and you're not making it better for her. Just like she's not making it easier for you."

"But she's such a pain in the ass, Jay!" Audrey shouted. "I really, _really_ hate that girl!"

"Look how about you hang out with Carlos and I tonight at that karaoke place. The tourney team is going, Carlos invited Jane, Ben's going so yes, Audrey will be there, but there's going to be Lonnie there too." He smiled. "It'll be fun."

Audrey rolled her eyes. "I'll think about it." _If Dragon is there, I won't be._ "I'm going for a freaking walk."

"We'll all be there around seven." Jay told her and stood up. "Later Mal."

"Bye." Audrey said, walking the opposite direction of him.

Audrey walked past Lonnie's locker. Lonnie shut her door and said, "Mal, I have a message for you."

"What?" Audrey replied, pushing a lock of her purple hair away.

"It's, uh, kind of weird actually." Lonnie began. "I mean, my great grandma is a little...strange. So it's probably just her being weird. But she wanted me to say a message to you...and Audrey too, actually."

"What's that?"

"Fortune cookie." Lonnie said bluntly. Audrey's eyes went big. "Any sense?" Audrey didn't say a word. "Yeah, guess it's just my great grandma being weird again. Did Jay tell you about tonight?" Still no words. "Uh...okay, I guess I'll see you later tonight." Lonnie said and walked away.

Audrey still stood there after that. "Does that mean there's not way around this switch?"

* * *

Mal was near the front of the school after walking for miles to get there and away from the castle. She sat down on a bench, breathing heavy and rubbing her head. She was positive that it wasn't the minor concussion she had gotten, just a headache from lack of food and sleep.

"Audrey?" Mal felt someone's hand touch her back. "You okay?"

Mal turned up and around to the voice. It was Aziz. "Yeah, I'm okay." She said.

"I heard about today but I've had no time to get in contact with you today," Aziz took the eat next to her. "I heard you were going to be gone the remainder of the day."

"I sort of got into an argument with my grandmother and I had to get out." Mal replied. "Look like I'm going to be grounded for a long time."

"Well, before you go back to Hell," Aziz laughed, "You wanna go to karaoke tonight? It's going to be the tourney team and some other students."

"Mal?"

"Uh...I think Ben might go since he's on the team, but I don't know about Mal yet." Aziz told her.

"I'll risk it." Mal said, making a small giggle after that. "What time are we going?"

* * *

 **Ah so both girls are going to some sort of club with their friends. What will happen?**

 **I'm thinking of having Mal and Audrey do a duet together. A song (single or duet) that is like a battle, argument type song. I haven't found a good song yet for them.**

 **If anyone can think of a song that is either a single or duet that's like an arguing/argument, battle song, leave the name of it in the comments.**

 **Thanks!**


	23. Anything You Can Do, Best Shot

**Thanks Decembra1998 for the help!**

Audrey was sitting on the chair letting Evie paint "her" toenails a pretty violet color with sparkles on them. As much as Audrey wanted to pamper herself she knew that the dragon lacked dressing up for any event and knew that Evie let her help her. To her surprise, she liked it. Usually Audrey was alone when she was getting ready so she had to rely on her mirror to show her if she was perfect and beautiful or not. With Evie here, she didn't feel like she had to rush and she could have someone to talk too whilst she got ready.

"So, uh, how are you and Doug?" Audrey asked.

"We're going good M," Evie smiled. "We were invited to Snow's wedding anniversary next month. She's renewing her vows with Ted."

"Ted? Who's Ted?"

"Edward, remember? The prince she married?"

"Oh...right. Ted." Audrey laughed. _I've always known him as Edward. Maybe Ted is a family name only._ "Are you in the wedding?"

"Bridesmaid. Snow picked out a beautiful dress that's royal sapphire toned." She smiled, as she finished the last toenail. "Snow has me and three of Doug's cousins as bridesmaids. Ted's four cousins are the groomsmen and Audrey's father is the best man. Cinderella is her maid-of-honor."

 _I knew that. I helped Dad pick out a tux._ "Sounds great. Is, uh, Belle, Beast and Ben going?"

Evie looked at her weirdly. "Wouldn't Ben tell you by now?"

"Uh...right, I just, uh, can't remember." Audrey said.

Evie smiled. "Let me know as soon as possible and I'll help you with a dress."

"Thank you." Audrey smiled. "And...thanks for tonight."

"What do you mean, Mal?"

"I mean...uh... I know I've been acting differently, WAY differently, but you're still so nice to me."

"Don't worry about it. Maybe your just stressed school and those nightmares."

"You know those nightmares?"

"Of your mom? Yes. I have them too sometimes. Someone I have nightmares that we're back on the isle and other times I have nightmares of my mother killing me." She sighed. "It still hurts that we sort of betrayed our parents. And that some people in Auradon don't like us still."

Audrey gave her a small smile. "I—I know Audrey likes you. Audrey, actually, loves you and Carlos and Jay."

"How do you know that, Mal?"

"I can just sense it." Audrey smiled. "It's just me she doesn't like because—"

"I know." Evie giggled. "You basically stole her Benny Boo."

"Exactly." Audrey smiled. _And so much more._

* * *

At the club, which was owned by a group of sons who's fathers were regulars at The Snuggly Duckling, was filled with hundred of Auradon students from the high school and a bunch of nearby colleges. Yes, if anyone wondered, alcohol was given here to minors. How in the world the sons got away with it was beyond the customers, but nevertheless it seemed fun.

Audrey arrived with Evie, both girls wearing dresses that Evie made herself. Audrey wore a one strap crop top, black with purple lacing along the bottom, with purple leggings and a black mini skirt and black ankle boots. Evie wore a one strap, sequin blue, body hugging dress with dark blue strap heels. The music was loud and the food smelled delicious.

"Mal, I'm gonna go find Doug." Evie yelled into Audrey's ear.

"OK." Audrey replied.

Audrey found a table that seemed unoccupied and sat down. Someone was passing out beer bottles to everyone and gave one to Audrey. Audrey sipped it a tiny bit. She wasn't too hungry or too thirsty either. She was alone for a while until she spotted Aziz walk in near the entrance...with _her_ body but not her soul.

"Dragon." She muttered.

Meanwhile, Mal was busy trying to find a place to sit down while Aziz went up and got them some drinks. The only table that looked available for her and one more was where a certain princess was sitting. She was in no mood to deal with that brat today. But Aziz popped up moments later with two drinks in his hands.

"Hey, Jay and Carlos and Jane are going to sit with Mal over there," He said. "Doug and Evie are heading there in a bit when they get their drinks. You think you'll be okay sitting there?" Aziz asked, knowing that she and 'Mal' didn't like one another these days.

"Sure. Guess I'll be fine." Mal answered and took the drink.

"The guys used real strawberries, cut up, and put them in the drink. So I got a vodka and root beer mix. Is that okay?"

"Sure. No problem." Mal said.

 _OMG! Aziz! He's coming this way! Ugh, why did I have to switch with that dragon? Oh...is that Dragon coming here in the first place? Oh no, is that a date? Is that suppose to be a date? No, no, no, my first date, at least physically body wise, is suppose to go on a date with him as an official couple. Damn it!_

"Hi Mal," Aziz greeted. "Don't worry, there is a larger crowd joining the table soon." He pulled a chair out for Audrey.

"Uh, sure, no problem." Audrey said, twirling a piece of her purple hair.

Mal rolled her eyes. _Cliche much?_

"You girls want pizza?" He looked between the two of them.

The two girls looked at one another and shrugged. Why not? (Not like I'm going to eat it anyways, right? I'll throw it all up). Aziz then left the two alone.

"Apologize to me at once!" Audrey yelled at Mal, thankful that the music blocked everyone from hearing her. "You've ruined everything for me!"

"Oh no, don't start with me princess! Thanks to you, I'm stuck inside your palace with you psycho grandmother!"

"I'm grounded!?"

"You got it." Mal said. "Now, what's this I hear about your nearly killing people in a classroom with wild animals?"

"I was stressed out about you and your psycho magic caused it and Fairy Godmother took it away—"

"She took my magic away!?" Mal yelled. "What the hell Audrey!?"

"And now your bitch mother is going to attack me again!" Audrey cried out. "I need sleep!"

Mal rolled her eyes. "She doesn't do it every night, just every few nights. You might be lucky tonight. But still, YOU MESSED IT ALL UP!"

"ME!? YOU ARE THE ONE WHO IS MESSED UP!" Audrey yelled.

 _Again!? Being called messed up again?_ Mal cringed at the girl. She stood up and tossed her drink in her face, just as everyone joined around the table. "You bitch!" She tossed her cup down and walked away.

"Audrey!" Aziz called out and followed her.

"You okay, Mal?" Jay took off his jacket and patted her dry with it.

"P.G." Audrey muttered.

A few hours passed and for Mal and Audrey, it was dreadful. They avoided each other as much as possible and that was pretty much the entire night, but they still blamed one another for this problem. Along with Lonnie's great-grandmother, she was at fault too.

How did the girls block out the pain? They both kept drinking. At first, they both just drank because they liked the drinks. But as they drank more, they blocked out bad thoughts and memories, and therefore kept drinking until they had no memory of who they were or the nightmares. Though drunk Mal and drunk Audrey were not _exactly_ the best people to be around.

Drunk Audrey was also a mess. Though she didn't suspect it, she still acted like herself even if she was in another girl's body. Audrey was the weepy-angry drunk girl. She was either yelling then crying, or crying then yelling, or some mix of the both. As much as she told the truth, everyone assumed she was just drunk.

"I hate that girl! I use to be the pretty girl in Benny Boo's life and now I'm just the ugly step-sister like Chad's aunts!" She cried. "I don't wanna be his ugly step-aunts!" She yelled.

Drunk Mal was a complete mess. Though she didn't suspect it, she still acted like herself even if she was in another girl's body. Mal was a mix of two sorts of drunks; happy drunk and stripper drunk. She laughed at everything that was said to her, clapping and cheering the whole night through. After a while she stripped her shoes off and not too long after that, she stripped off her jacket and sung it above her head.

"Princess Audrey in the house!" She called out as she climbed a stage, getting a crowed to cheer out her alias name. ("Audrey! Audrey! Audrey! Audrey!) Mal laughed loudly and tossed the jacket off the stage.

Ironically, it landed on Audrey, who was crying about not being invited to her mother's tea party in three months. Audrey stood up, her head spun, and saw someone on the stage. Herself? Wait, no, she was in Dragon's body and Dragon was in her body. "Why is she on the stage?" She cried out. "I wanna be on stage!" She fought through the crowed and attempted to get on the stage.

Mal took another swing at her bottle of beer and saw the other girl get on the stage. "Get off stage, loser!" She yelled.

"I wanna be center stage!" The other girl yelled, tears streaming down her face. "You are loser!"

"No, I not. I better than you!"

"Anything you can do, I can do better!" Audrey yelled. ("Yeah, go show her, Mal!)

"I can do anything, better than you!" Mal yelled ("Yeah, show her who a real princess is, Audrey!)"

"I'm a better person, you stupid, silly girl!" Audrey yelled. "I can...perform better!" ("Geeze, Mal, stop talking about your private nights with Ben!")

"Come on, I wanna see you try, stupid girl!" Mal screamed into a microphone. "Challenge and great and powerful!"

"COME ON! BRING IT!" Audrey yelled, then burped, and took a second microphone.

* * *

 **Audrey  
** Well you're the real tough cookie

With the long history  
Of breaking little hearts  
Like the one in me

 **Mal**  
That's OK,  
Lets see how you do it  
Put up your dukes,  
Lets get down to it

 **Audrey/Mal**  
Hit me with your best shot  
Why don't you hit me  
With your best shot  
Hit me with your best shot  
Fire Away

 **Mal**  
You come on with a "come on"  
You don't fight fair

 **Audrey**  
But that's OK, see if I care  
Knock me down, it's all in vain  
I'll get right back on my feet again

 **Audrey/Mal**  
Hit me with your best shot  
Why don't you hit me  
With your best shot  
Hit me with your best shot  
Fire Away

 _ **(Both girls drunk dance on the stage, everyone else joining in as they continue to video tape on their cellphones, take pictures and laugh)**_

 **Mal**  
Well, you're the real tough cookie  
With the long history  
Of breaking little hearts  
Like the one in me

 **Audrey**  
Before I put another notch  
In my lipstick case  
You better make sure  
You put me in my place

 **Audrey/Mal**  
Hit me with your best shot  
Come On, hit me with your best shot  
Hit me with your best shot  
Fire Away

Hit me with your best shot  
Why don't you hit me with your best shot  
Hit me with your best shot  
Fire Away!

* * *

The last note, Audrey tripped on a wire and fell face forward into Mal. Mal assumed it was Audrey trying to attack her and Mal went into protective mode.

"Get off me!" Mal yelled and punched Audrey in the face.

"Ugh! nose!" Audrey yelled. "You idiot!" Audrey pushed Mal off the stage.

Mal fell off the stage and hit the ground hard. "Ugh! I hate _**YOU!**_ " She shrieked.

"I hate you more!" Audrey yelled, taking a shoe off and throwing it at Mal. Suddenly, sirens went off. What the—

"POLICE!" Someone yelled. "RUN!"

"Mal!" It was Jay and Doug both running on the stage. They held her back and carried her off, trying to keep her calm as they ran out the back door.

"Audrey!" Aziz yelled and picked her up, carrying her away as he ran out, following a crowed out the side door. "Come on, let's get you back home."

"I wanna fight that girl!" Mal yelled, clawing her fingernails into Aziz's arm.

* * *

As soon as Audrey was back in Evie and the dragon's room, she fell straight asleep.

Mal's mind however, wasn't in focus. She ended up back in someone's room and it had to be Ben. Right? Ben was there and she started to make out with him, slowing unbuttoning his shirt buttons.

* * *

 **Woo so long chapter!**

 **Sorry for the rush at the last part. So, who is Mal with? Is she with Ben? Is she with someone else?**


	24. The Hangover

Mal woke up to a killer headache bashing inside of her brain. She can't remember being this hung over before. Then again she remembered last night that she got extremely drunk. The last thing she remembers was having sex with Ben, which made her sigh. She lost her virginity when she was drunk.

"Huh...this room seems different." She said, realizing the walls were a cream color tone with purple along the edges. Ben's room wasn't like this at all. She turned to her side and found a photo next to her on a table stand. It was a photo of Audrey with a heart around her head. Why would Ben have a photo of his ex on his night stand?

It hit Mal. She was not in her body, she was in Audrey's body. She looked under the covers and saw something she didn't want to see. Audrey's bare body under the covers. She looked over the covers and saw her underwear and clothes were scattered around the room.

"Oh my God..." Mal said as she slowly came to realize what happened. "No, no, no, no, no!" She began to panic as she took the covers off and grabbed her underwear. "This is not happening, this is not happening!" She cried.

Mal put her clothes back on, not perfectly though, and grabbed her shoes. She began sobbing quietly to herself. "I did it. I did it. I did _it_ with someone in Audrey's body..." She sobbed harder. "What if...Audrey...was a virgin?" She clutched her hands together, turning them white, and tried to breathe. "Oh my God... I ruined her life. I ruined her life!"

She heard a door open and feet enter. "Audrey?" It was Aziz. "I made toast with grape Jelly. I've also got some asprin, I think that will help with the hang—" He said and then noticed that 'Audrey' was crying and upset. "Audrey?" He put the tray down and hurried to her. "What's wrong, Audrey?" He asked soothingly.

"I—I—I—I—" Mal began to say, but she couldn't finish her words. "I gotta go!" She stood up and began running, barefoot, out of the room.

"Audrey!" Aziz called back.

But Mal kept running. She sobbed as she ran and ran, having no idea where she was going in this castle. She knew she had ran passed Jasmine, Aladdin, Sultan and Aziz's two year old little sister, Aliya. Mal eventually found the front doors and ran out of there, still sobbing.

* * *

Audrey woke up with a hangover and some pain on her body. She recalled coming back to Dragon and Evie's room and falling asleep. She turned to her side and found Evie and Doug, both clothed, sleeping on Evie's bed, snuggled together. Audrey grinned. They were so lovely.

Audrey figured that she slept in uncanny positions last night and that was why her body was in so much pain. Plus dancing drunk all night too. She had a nightmare too. Maleficent was attacking 'her daughter' atrociously. Audrey took the shower supplies and left to go into the bathroom to shower.

Inside of the bathroom Audrey turned the hot and cold water on and make it lukewarm. She stripped and stepped inside. The water singed like hell. Audrey held in a scream, but the water still hurt her body. She looked down at her pale body and nearly died.

Audrey had bruises, scratches and deep cuts all over her body. Red marks from being slapped and hit too. It was as if some demonic demon had tackled her last night in an epic battle and Audrey lost terribly.

"Maleficent!" She yelled.

* * *

 **Oh no! Poor Audrey. Nobody should get any sort of pain like that, whether or not they deserve it.**

 **And oh no Mal!**


	25. Hurt

**Hurt.**

Mal sneaked back into the castle without being caught and quickly showered. She threw her hair into a high bun and got dressed in a pair of jean shorts, a black v-neck shirt with a long gray cardigan and brown boots. Just as she finished getting ready the door slammed opened and in the mirror reflection, Queen Leah and King Stefan entered the room.

"Audrina Phillipa Stefanie Rose!" Leah barked. "What in the world is going on with you!?"

"Grandma!" Mal rose up from her seat after tying her boot. "I—"

"We get a call from Cinderella, who had to pick up Chad from the police station, and she went through his cell phone and found photos of you drunk, drinking and stripping your jacket!" Leah exclaimed. "This is not how a princess should act! This is not how a girl should act, let alone!"

"Grandma—"

"And," Stefan spoke up. "I just received a call from Sultan. You slept with his grandson!?"

"Before marriage!?" Leah questioned loudly. "You are to not be with that boy! He's not good for you!"

"But grandma I can explain!"

"Hush now Audrina!" Leah shouted. "I am so disappointed with you right now. We've raised you better and this is how you repay all of us? Your grandparents? Your parents?"

Mal started to sob. She was doing it again, ruining things. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean too! It was all just a huge mistake!"

"You have been disobeying lately and you are hurting this family!" Leah shouted. "I've been informing your parents about this and they are not happy about this at all."

"Please, grandma!" Mal cried out. "I'm so sorry." She was getting angry now. She wasn't sure why, but she was growing angry by the second.

"If you don't start acting like your old self, you are going to military school! You are ruining the family name!"

Mal, sobbing and now fully angry, she screamed loudly. She picked up the nearest object near her, a silver hairbrush, and threw it in Leah's direction. Leah dodged it rapidly. "Audrina!"

Within a second, Mal felt a harsh slap across her face that burned. She looked at the slapper and saw the stern, cold, angry, crossed expression on his face. Within a second, although, Mal saw her own mother's upset, angry, crossed face.

"Stefan!" Queen Leah yelled in shock.

"She deserves it, Leah." Stefan said.

Mal sobbed. She picked up her school back and shoved passed them, sobbing and her heart breaking with every step she took out of the room and the castle. Mal felt her heart breaking. Or was it the other girls' heart?

Who's heart was breaking?

* * *

Audrey finished getting ready for class; black skirt with violet flowers, purple leggings with black ankle boots and a pink top with a pink jacket, and sauntered to class. Her body still ached from the fight and her head still ached from being hungover. She still couldn't believe she got so drunk last night. She'd never drink that much before.

Audrey turned a corner and bumped into Lonnie. "Oh, hey Mal. How are you?"

"I'm...fine. Still a little hungover." Audrey replied. "I blacked out so much last night."

"Yeah, it was killer. The only people who got arrested though were a couple of college kids and Chad."

"Chad?"

"Yeah. He got so drunk he ran into the front of a cop car." Lonnie giggled. "I saw videos of it, it was funny."

"Whoa, people took videos last night?"

"Oh yeah." Lonnie said. "Did you talk to Ben yet?"

""bout what?"

Lonnie looked at her baffled. "You... really don't remember, do you?" Audrey shook her head. "Oh Mal," Lonnie sounded upset. "You, uh, were making out with a couple of different guys."

"Oh...shit!" She muttered.

"Yeah. I thought you might of told Ben before anyone told him or before he saw the pictures and photos."

"Oh crap... _photos!?_ " Audrey cried out too. "Uh...did you see Audrey there too?"

"Yeah, she's a bit wild too. I've never seen her that wild." Lonnie told her. "Audrey made out with a few different guys as well and stripped her jacket off. Which, it's not too bad, but what if she did more, ya know?"

"Oh...yeah." Audrey muttered. _How dare that Dragon do that to me! Sure, I made out with different guys, but that's all!_ "Well, she must be a good drinker, I guess."

"Sure." Lonnie said, thought didn't sound too convinced. "So, did you do anything yet?"

"Do what?"

"About the thing with the person."

"Oh...uh, not yet." Audrey replied. Lonnie sighed and looked reasonably distressed. "What?"

"It's been, like, a month now. It can't be that hard, can it?"

Audrey wished she knew what Lonnie was talking about. She really did. Now she wished she asked Dragon if she could say anything. "Well, I just...wanna make sure...it's all the same." She said. She had no idea why she said those words, but something in her told her to say that.

Lonnie took that as a answer, as she smiled. "Okay. Just please hurry. Please?"

"No problem." Audrey said with a sweet smile.

* * *

Audrey walked down the steps and reached the last step before she heard her, er, the other name she carried call out. "Mal!" It roared. It was Ben. She turned to see him jogging down the hallway. He looked a little mad. Audrey tried to be nice, knowing what might have ticked him off.

"Hi Ben." She said.

"Hey," He said to 'Mal' with his hands on his sides. "First, I'm sorry I wasn't there last night. I got stuck with work."

"Oh, no worry."

"Second," He said and his voice lowered. "I found out about this from videos, pictures from the council who called me at five this morning to inform me about all of this occurrence. I'm not happy about any of that. The drinking, the wildness that you showed last night and making out with several different guys who are older than you."

Audrey felt her heart breaking. Or was it the other girls' heart?

Who's heart was breaking?

"I'm sorry," She said in a low whisper, avoiding eye contact with him. "I...I don't know what came over me."

Ben sighed sadly. "I know you've been over stressed with a lot of things, but drinking is not going to solve any. It'll make them worse, Mal."

"I know." Audrey replied, still looking at the ground to avoid eye contact. "Is the council upset?"

"They are, with everyone who was at the bar party. Most of the college kids were arrested. Chad was too, but let off the hook since it was his first offense. Lucky for him that his family isn't like Audrey's grandparents who are part of the council, at least her grandmother is."

"How is Queen Leah?" Audrey wondered about her Grandmother's feelings.

"She's really upset with Audrey." Ben told her.

"What happened?"

"You didn't hear? I don't believe it, I don't believe things like this until I hear it from the person themselves."

Audrey was at a loss now. "What happened to Audrey?"


	26. Cut

Because of the switch, it looked as if Mal was stomping around and throwing an angry vibe to the other students. In other words, it looked a bit normal for the villain girl to be like this. If only the students of Auradon Prep knew the truth...

Audrey was pissed. She was pissed the hell off. She was more angry than her grandparents were at Maleficent for taking their only baby away for sixteen years of their lives. And trust Audrey, that is a _BIG_ thing that her family will eternally be angry for. So this, the news Audrey had heard from Ben, had her head spinning like a demonic demon taking over her body.

* * *

Mal arrived into the school, still a wreck from this morning's incident, and hurried over to Audrey's locker and opened it. She felt her body still shaking and the goosebumps on her skin haven't gone away. "I just need to get through today without seeing Audrey—"

"HEY! YOU! DRAGON!" Audrey yelled in the empty hallway, minus the other teenage girl standing in there. "Virgin giving away dragon!"

"Ya know," Mal played a nervous laugh. "It's actually fire breathing dragon."

"Oh good you admit you are a DRAGON!" Audrey yelled, hands on her hips. "I HAVE DEMAND TO HAVE A WORD WITH YOU!"

Mal felt her body shake more. She was on the verge of tears now. Audrey stomped over in her boots and came directly face with Mal. "I heard what happened!"

"Audrey—"

"Don't you DARE even 'Audrey' me right now, Maleficent!" Audrey yelled, now calling Mal by her mothers name. Okay, technically _her_ name, but not exactly. "What you did is the worse thing you or your mother could ever do combined."

"I know, I know! I'm sorry!" Mal said, feeling tears in her eyes. "I swear, I didn't meant it. I was so drunk that I thought I was with Ben—"

"Oh and you think THAT makes it better?" Audrey asked her, still angry. "Say that you did. You still slept with someone outside of marriage, you slept with MY secret boyfriend, you stole MY boyfriend...again in a way, you gave away MY virginity...does Maleficent translate to: I love to ruin things!?"

"Audrey, please forgive me." Mal said. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I did that to you and Aziz, I know how you feel about it."

"You've humiliated me and you've humiliated Aziz, and humiliated both of our families!" Audrey stated. "I'm surprised my head isn't chopped off yet! I'm now the school slut, thank you! I wanted to get it on with someone last night but at least I had the decency to not do anything because I knew I was not in my own body! You are just complete island trash!"

"Please don't say that, please," Mal begged, close to crying.

"Is that a mark on my cheek!?"Audrey noticed the red hand color mark on her cheek.

"Um, yes..." Mal said, covering it with her hand. "Your grandpa slapped me."

"Which one?" Audrey asked. "It doesn't matter which one, but I'm curious."

"Uh...Leah's husband. Steven?"

"Grandpa Stefan? Oh _perfect!"_ Audrey whined and rolled her eyes. "He looks all humble but he's literally as angry as my grandma can be. What did you do!?"

"I sort...sorta...threw something and nearly hit Leah." Mal admitted. Audrey's face turned dark red. "Audrey?" Mal whispered.

"YOU. THREW. SOMETHING. AT. MY. **_GRANDMOTHER!?_** " She roared at the top of her lungs, cracking a nearby window. "AND GOT SLAPPED FOR IT? OH MY FREAKING GOSH, MALEFICENT! I SWEAR, I COULD JUST PUT MY HANDS AROUND YOUR NECK AND CHOKE THE HELL OUT OF YOU UNTIL YOU ARE AS BLUE AS EVIE'S BLUE HAIR!"

"I only flipped because...uh...they said they were going..."

"Going to **_what!?_** "

Mal said it all very rapidly, Audrey almost missed it, "They were so angry at me, as you, for doing that stuff and being drunk and embarrassing the family and not acting like yourself as they normally know you as that they threatened to send me and or you to military school!"

Audrey stared blankly at this girl. This girl who had her looks, but the soul of evil, darkness. This girl who had done all of this and yet, the only bad thing she's done was have the dragon's magic taken from her. That was IT! Audrey nearly lost it.

"Life. Ruiner."

"Wh-what?"

"Life. _Ruiner!"_ She punctuated the words clearly. "You. Ruin. My. Life. For. The. Last. Fucking. Time!" She said through her teeth.

Well crap, Audrey _swore!_ Mal knew she had just made Audrey angry. "Audrey—"

"Shut up." Audrey said.

"But—"

"Shut up."

"Audrey

"Audrey—"

"Shut up." Audrey said.

"But—"

"I SAID TO SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Audrey yelled again. "HOW MANY TIMES AM I GOING TO HAVE TO REPEAT THAT TO A STUPID, UGLY, WORTHLESS PIECE OF ISLAND TRASH WHO IS A WASTE OF PERFECT OXYGREN IN PERFECT AURADON!"

Mal was sobbing now. "I'm so sorry, Audrey, I didn't meant too! Look, we can switch back and then explain to everyone about Lonnie's psychotic great grandmother—"

"No." Audrey said, simply.

Everything between the two went silent. Mal's jaw to the ground.

"No?" She asked in disbelief. Perhaps she just heard inaccurately.

"No." Audrey said again, arms crossed over her body. She sniffed and turned her head; essentially appearing like her snooty-like self. "We are not switching back."

Mal's jaw was still to the ground. "Wh-wh-what!? Why!?"

Audrey rolled her eyes and stated the facts to the dragon. " We are not switching back, ever. You've ruined my life so much that you can just keep it. I like being in this body. I can deal with your mother because once I get the magic back, I just say the spell and she will never bother me. My grandparents are going to send me to military school and mother and father are not going to be happy when they come back. You've ruined my existence, you can take if you life ruiner!"

"But Aziz!"

"He'll just find another princess." Audrey said.

"You're going back to Ben?"

"Huh! AS if!" Audrey rolled her eyes. "Like I'd go back to that moron who thought it was an extraordinary idea to invite the dragon child of my family's worse enemy in the entire freaking universe!"

Mal was still sobbing, harder now. "NO! I want my friends back! PLEASE!" She nearly fell to her knees.

"Audrey is friends with Evie, Jay and Carlos. Just not the child of Maleficent!"

"No, it's not the same!" Mal cried. "Please, Audrey, _PLEASE!_ "

"No. I have to go now." Audrey said. "Bye-bye, Princess Audrey." She said and walked away.

* * *

Mal fell to her knees, begging for Audrey to come back. "PLEASE! Audrey! Please!" She sobbed, feeling her body hunch forward in pain. Her sobbing was louder and she hyperventilated violently. "AUDREY! PLEASE!"

But Audrey didn't come back. Ever.

Mal was alone, in this body that she was not suppose to be in. Ever. Mal pulled out her phone and dialed a specific number.

 _"Li residence, this is—"_

"Kuan-yin." Mal said, hoping that just saying the great grandmother name would help.

Silence, just shuffling, then an older woman's voice. _"Nǐ hǎo."_

"This is Mal!" Mal yelled, trying to keep her voice clear.

Silence. _"Nǐ hǎo."_ She said again.

"Look, Audrey and I switched! The cookies at the party!" Mal yelled. No response. "SWITCH US BACK, PLEASE!"

 _"You switch."_ She said, still with her accent, but simple English words that Mal understood clearly.

"Yes, no, yes...no...YOU SWITCH!" She yelled into the phone.

 _"You switch."_

"I NO SWITCH! YOU SWITCH US BACK, YOU ANCIENT WITCH!"

 _"You switch!"_ The woman yelled, then hung up the phone.

* * *

Mal sobbed. She stood up and ran into the kitchen, happy nobody was there, and began to throw things. She hoped it would help calm her, but it just made a mess. Mal saw Audrey's reflection in a shiny pan in the kitchen. "I. HATE. YOU!" Mal yelled. She opened the drawer and said, "I'm gonna wreck your life now, brat!" She pulled out a pair of small scissors and began to cut Audrey's hair. Long pieces, short pieces, badly cut angles, just anything to wreck this hair.

Mal thought it would make her feel better, but it didn't She slid down and laid on the floor, sobbing, and doing something she thought she'd never do. But Audrey had done it and it might of helped her. Mal opened her legs apart and re-opened the cuts on Audrey's thighs, letting the blood ooze from her body.

Her new, damaged, body.

* * *

 **Oh rotten apples, this is not good. This is not good at all.**

 **Nǐ hǎo: Hello.**


	27. Cut II

Audrey skipped the Dragon's first class and was heading straight to the girls dorm rooms to go sob about everything that had just happened. No, not just happened, what _has been_ happening the whole nearly two months. She was pissed off. The only thing on her mind was anger, frustration and annoyance. That Dragon has nothing else to do than ruin her life. _Fine then! If she is going to ruin my life, I am going to ruin her life too! Starting with her relationship!_ She thought as she pulled out the Dragon's phone and found Ben's number.

 _ **WE. ARE. DONE!**_

Audrey bumped into another student. She forgot her name, everyone always forgot this one student's name (even teachers) but Audrey knew this girl was a gossip girl.

"Hey Mal, what's up?" The girl asked.

"Oh, how am _I_ doing!?" 'Mal' screamed. "I am doing SO perfect!"

"Why do you sound so bitter then?"

"Listen, tell everyone the news for me since you can get the word spread in less than two minutes," Audrey ordered. The girl nodded. "You tell everyone in this school that I, Mal, broke up with Ben and I am going out with Jay!"

"Isle Jay?" The girl asked.

"Yeah that Jay!" Audrey yelled. "We've been having sex for a week now! Hell, I gave him my virginity way back on the isle!"

The girl cocked an eyebrow up. "Uh, okay, I can get the message around I guess...Kind of weird request."

"Good!" Audrey screamed and stormed away.

* * *

Audrey returned to the pink bedroom in tears, mascara down the face and her body shaking with so much anger, fear and stress. She slammed the door short and ran over to the desk, knocking things over. She had to destruct something, anything. Audrey picked up a crystal rock from the ground that had fallen from the desk and threw it at the mirror, shattering it into billions of pieces. She picked up another hard object and tossed it at the mirror again.

"Stupid mirror! I hate you!" Audrey yelled.

Audrey turned around and kicked a piece of the wall, breaking it and receiving a painful foot. Audrey then punched the wall, feeling the bones in her knuckles break. "Ugh!" Audrey screamed.

Audrey ripped off the bed sheets and tore them in half. Then the same with the pillow cases. Audrey's energy had drained out, sobbing in her hand pale, frail hands and falling down in front of the mirror and still quivering violently. "I. Hate. This!" She said through the tears. "Why? Why did this have to happen!? Why?"

Audrey picked up the phone and called Lonnie's house. "Is-is-is-is Kuan-yin there?" She asked upon the phone being answered.

There were a couple of sounds before she heard an older women's voice came onto the phone. "Nĭ hăo?"

"Switch me back into my body, please!" Audrey sobbed. "Please! Switch us!"

"You switch." The women told her.

"No, please switch us. Please. I promise, I won't fight with that Dragon in front of Lonnie anymore! If that's why you did this to us, so that Lonnie wouldn't get more headaches, I promise on my father's horse and mother's cottage house that I will never, ever, _ever_ fight in front of Lonnie again!"

"YOU SWITCH!" The woman yelled, then hung up.

"No!" Audrey cried and tossed the phone. She head it break against the wall and broke in half. Audrey cuddled herself and sobbed in her fetus position. She felt her eyes swell up and her face turn red in anger and sadness. Audrey's mind was completely mush.

"I wanna go back into my own body!" Audrey cried, not thinking clearly. "But-but-but I can't! She ruined it...I have nothing! Nobody is going to like me! No family, no friends, nobody!" She cried harder into her chest. "I'm worthless."

Without thinking, Audrey picked up a piece of the broken mirror and held it; the sharpness of the mirror looked so beautiful to her.

Audrey pulled up the left sleeve up with her right hand and held the broken mirror piece in her right hand, lowering it to the left wrist. She sobbed and closed her eyes. She pressed the point at the middle where she saw a vein sticking out, then stuck it in deeply. Though she was in a new body, the pain was familiar for Audrey. She pressed deeper and deeper and then pulled the mirror down, creating a line. Not a big one, but not small either. A medium one. The blood rushed down like a river and onto Audrey's black, rose print floral skirt.

Audrey repeated the process three more times, each time the cut deeper than the one before.

She repeated the process again, this time on her other wrist.

When she finished cutting her wrists there was a mixture of water tears, blood on her shirt/skirt/the floor and nothing else. No pain, no emotions, no feeling. She was lifeless.

Audrey was dead..

* * *

 **Uh oh. This is not good, this is not good at all.**


	28. Comfort Part I

**OK. So I made a tiny mistake in the previous chapter. At the end, when I wrote "Audrey was dead" I meant it in a symbolic way, not _actually_ death. I apologize for causing a riot.**

* * *

An hour passed since the rumor began and it was already all over Auradon Prep, and maybe outside of it too.

Jay raced to Evie and Mal's room, hoping Mal was in there. He had no idea what the hell was going on with Mal lately. First, she was not herself. Then she continued to fight with Audrey physically and third, she's starting a rumor? That girl, what's her name, said that Mal told her everything. 'Mal' began the rumor.

Jay reached the door and banged loudly. "Mal!" He yelled. "Open the door!"

Nothing.

"Get this door opened now or I'll kick it down!" Jay threatened. Nothing, still. "Don't mess with me right now!"

Still nothing.

Jay kicked the door down with a hard kick of the foot. He walked into the pink room and saw the nightmare that rested around it. It was horrible, revolting and a mess. He liked it, but he had a gut feeling that this was not because the teenage girl _wanted_ the room like this. "Mal?"

He walked into the room and heard sobbing. He peeped over the bed and saw 'Mal' on the floor, in front of the mirror, sobbing with blood dripping out of her. "OH SHIT!" Jay yelled in horror, panic mode was kicking in.

Jay rushed to the sobbing girl and held her up. "Mal? Mal? What's wrong?" He asked her, spotting the broken pieces of glass that were used to cut her wrists.

Audrey sobbed loudly, not able to tell him the words on her mind.

"Mal, come on, speak slowly. Take a deep breathe and tell me." Jay comforted her, rocking her.

"I-I-I-I...I'm _not_ good," Audrey sobbed.

"Yes you are. You are good. Everyone knows that, Mal."

"NO! No I am not!" Audrey whined. "I'm just worthless trash!" She wailed again.

"You are _not_ worthless. Don't say that." Jay told her sternly. "We love you Mal. All of us."

Audrey sobbed harder. Her mind was mush, she had no idea what she was saying. She only told the truth. The truth that was spoken from her heart. "I can't do this,"

"Do what?"

"I can't do THIS!" Audrey loudly sobbed. "Life!"

Jay was worried. This didn't sound like Mal. "Can't do...life?"

"I just wanna **_DIE!_** " Audrey cried again, falling into Jay's lap and sobbing on his lap.

Jay turned pale and frozen. What was Mal thinking? Was she upset about something so minor that she felt was more than minor? Why was she talking like this? Why was she talking like she wanted to commit suicide? Softly but sternly Jay asked, "Mal, have you thought about this befor—"

"YES!" The teenage girl answered, still sobbing into his lap. "I've wanted to so many times! I've tried but chicken out last second!"

Jay held Mal tightly after that. Forget the rumor, that could be resolved later, Mal was more important now. "Ssshhs, it's okay. It's okay, Mal." Jay comforted her.

 _But I'm not her! I'm Audrey!_

* * *

A half hour passed. Ben was racing down the hallways of the school, pushing (and apologizing) to students that he pushed out of the way. He reached the hallway where Evie and Mal's room was and ran faster than he ever did before. The second he was at the door he yelled in pain. "Mal!?"

"She's over here dude," Jay said, rubbing back a piece of 'Mal's' purple hair and staring at her. "I got her into bed and calmed."

Ben hurried to her side and kneeled down in front of the teenage girl. She had no expression on her face; just a blank stare. "Mal?" He asked her softly. "I'm here now." He turned to Jay. "What happened?"

"I don't know. I came here to ask her something about this rumor she started and I walked in to this mess and then found her on the floor with her wrists all bloody. Some of it was still running, some of it was dried up."

"Shit." Ben muttered. _That explains why Jay said to being the first AID kit._ "Mal?" Ben turned to her again.

 _I'm not her._

"I'm here now, can you let me see your wrists?" He asked politely. Audrey shook her head and hid under the covers completely. "Mal, let me see your wrists. I have to inspect if they're infected."

Audrey muttered something, but it wasn't clear.

"What was that?" Ben asked.

She pulled the covers down and shouted, "I WANT TO FREAKING DIE!" Sobbing again. "I'M NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR ANYONE!"

Ben embraced 'Mal' into a hug and hushed her softly, kissing her cheek and kissing her tears away. "You are good." He whispered.

Jay leaned his phone down with a text he had written in his notes section: **She admitted to me that she's attempted suicide several time.** Ben read it, his heart broke.

"Mal?" Ben whispered into Audrey's ear. "How do you feel?"

Audrey muttered again, with no emotion in her voice. "I don't want to live anymore,"

That was it. Ben's heart broke. His Mal, his poor Mal. She wanted to die and she attempted several times? (When did she even try to?). Ben held her closer in his arms and softly sang to her. "Tale as old as time. Tune as old as song. Bittersweet and strange. Finding you can change. Learning you were wrong."

 _But I'm not Mal._

* * *

 **Whoo so we have a lot in this chapter!**


	29. Comfort Part II

Mal stayed in the kitchen, pleased that nobody had walked in on her for the past hour or so. Her wrists had stopped bleeding, but there was still dry blood from them and on the floor and her outfit. If she had makeup on it would look like a complete wreck on her face. Her crappy, chobby cut hair was wild from the shaking she had rubbed to it during her meltdown. She couldn't breathe. She had little fresh brethe entering and leaving her body, she felt like she was sucking so much during her sobbing that her ribs had broken and her heart cracking slowly.

"Why (hic) why (hic) why (hic) won't she (hic) switch with me! (hic)" Mal sobbed. She wailed and made some weird sobbing sounds, not making any sort of sense at all.

The silver doors slammed opened on the other side. "Audrey?"

It was Aziz.

Mal sobbed still.

Aziz followed the sound of sobbing, all the way to the back where most of the pots, pants and knives were kept during the unused hours. "Audrey?" He turned a corner and found 'Audrey' on the floor; in a miserable state. "Audrey!" He said loudly with pain.

"Ahhhh-ughhhh!" Mal sobbed, falling to her side. "I ugh waguhha," She continued making weird, sobbing sounds.

Aziz sat next to her and held her up, putting her head on his lap, and rubbed her hair and wiping her tears away. "Sshhs, shhs, it's okay, it's okay." The prince whispered to his girlfriend. "I'm so sorry."

"Uahwauagh," Mal wailed, sniffing.

"I'm so sorry you're in this mess." Aziz said to her softly, brushed her hair.

"Why...here?" Mal managed to speak clearly after a couple of minutes.

Aziz gave Mal a sweet, faint, tender smile. "Because I love my girlfriend."

"I (hic) ruin (hic) lives." Mal muttered.

"No you don't. You don't ruin them at all." The dark haired boy told her.

"Yes I do. I messed up."

"We all do."

Mal lost it again. "I FREAKING SLEPT WITH YOU AND MY FAMILY FOUND OUT AND THEY'RE NOT BEING NICE ABOUT IT! I'M ALSO THE DAMN SCHOOL FREAKING SLUT!"

Aziz smiled. "The virgin is a slut?"

Mal shot her brown eyes at him, bewildered by his comment. "What?"

"I asked you: The virgin is a slut?"

"Vir...gin?"

"Yeah silly," Aziz told her, wiping a few more tears away. "You never let me explain what happened last night."

Mal sniffed a couple of times, staring at Aziz still, wondering what he meant.

"Last night you were too drunk to do anything and I was afraid your grandfather would find you drunk. So I took you back to my room and texted someone to call your grandparents and let them think you were sleeping at Lonnie's house. Anyways, we started making out and I told myself I wasn't going to take advantage of you while you were drunk. Ha ha ha, you stopped and said 'I'm sleepy!' and just fell asleep."

"Nude?"

"Hey, your a stripper drunk both awake and sleep." Aziz said. "Throughout the night you stripped while saying 'I'm too hot in clothes!' and then fell asleep."

Mal blushed red. Whether that was her drunkness or Audrey's drunkness, it was embarrasing to hear this. "Honestly?"

"Honestly," He said.

"'kay," Mal muttered. But her mind went to Audrey and her mother's words. Useless and worthless. "But I'm just...worthless."

"Who says that?"

"Everyone knows it. They think it."

"Nobody thinks. A diva, maybe," He laughed. "But **_not_** worthless. Ever. You are loved and wanted by everyone."

"No I'm not." Mal muttered.

"Audrey," Aziz held her in his embrace firmer. "I understand all this pressure you have on you when it comes to family. I get a similar thing. Even if it's not the exact same thing, there are a lot of things in common and I can't deal with all that stress." He quickly eyeballed where her cuts were and back at her eyes. "But this doesn't help though," Aziz told her.

Mal rolled her eyes. At least this was Aziz and not Ben. If Ben ever found out about her doing this to herself, it'll break his heart more than anything else.

Aziz leaned down and kissed 'Audrey's' forehead sweetly. "I can show you the world. Shining, shimmering, splendid. Tell me, princess, now when did. You last let your heart decide?" He sang sweetly.

Though Mal knew he was singing to Audrey, she smiled at the sweetness this boy was to Audrey. As dramatic and wild and annoying Audrey was, at least she had someone who loved her.

 _I guess this is why people call being in love is crazy._

"You busy tonight?" He asked her.

"I guess not."

"Date? Meet you under the cherry blossom tree near the front of the school." He said.

"Sure." Mal said. She needed a night out and, frankly, she didn't want to be near Ben and have him go crazy about how 'She' made things horrible for 'Mal' and upsetted 'her' in the process.


	30. A Whole New Perspective?

**I do not own the characters, not even Aziz, nor do I own the song. But I own this story, does that count?**

* * *

Mal stood under the cherry blossom tree waiting for Aziz. She just needed today to be over for good. She was dressed head to toe after getting Evie's help with both her ratty, Mulan hair cutting technique and a date dress. Evie made the cut into a pixie style, an inch longer than the usual pixie cut, with long side swept bangs. Mal liked it as her own style, but knew Audrey would kill her.

Oh wait, Audrey was already going to kill Mal.

Evie then helped pick out some clothes for "Audrey" after the brunette told Evie that she was kicked out of the castle for a while or so. Evie didn't question anything (she would later) and lend her some of her latest designs for the casual but romantic date with the mysterious stranger. A pale pink dress with gold studs around the collar, ¾ sheer sleeves and pink studded pumps with white heels.

In other words, Mal's pink nightmare to Audrey's dream.

* * *

After an hour or so of waiting Mal heard someone climbing the cherry blossom tress and looked up, finding Aziz standing there on the very top branch in dark blue slacks, a white button down shirt and a bouquet of pink daisy flowers in his hands. "Playing Abu tonight?" Mal smiled.

"Monkey see, monkey do." Aziz laughed.

"Get down here before you fall."

"What's that?" Aziz called down to her.

"Get down before you fall." Mal repeated.

"Before I what?" Aziz asked again.

"Fall!" Mal shouted.

"Fall!? OKAY!" Aziz laughed, letting his body and gravity plunge forward.

"NO!" Mal yelled, then turned away so she would not see the boy break his body. But she didn't hear him slam against the ground. Still not looking, eyes closed tightly, she spoke. "Aziz?"

"Audrey, open your eyes."

Mal opened her brown eyes and faced Aziz, a smile forming on her face.

Aziz was sitting a magic carpet. Specifically, the same magic carpet that has been best friends with his family and Genie (and Genie's family) for many years now. "You'd think I really break my bones in front of you?"

"Uh, I guess not."

"Your funny." Aziz smiled. "Nice haircut, Auds."

 _Aw, he calls her Auds! That's so sweet!_

"Thanks! So, are we going to pull a mom and dad tonight?"

"Sure thing," He said. Then holding his hand out he asked, "Do you trust me?"

Mal looked between Aziz and the magic carpet. "What?"

"Do you trust me?" Aziz repeated himself. "You were fine the last time we took a trip."

 _So she's done this before. That's good, I guess._ Mal smiled and took hold of Aziz's hand. "Yes."

* * *

In a matter of seconds after Mal sat down in front of Aziz and Aziz wrapped his arms around her waist, Carpet zoomed off into the night sky filled with diamond stars. The force pushed Mal back into Aziz's chest, but she laughed the whole time. _This is so much fun! A lot better than the date on the enchanted lake!_ She sat up and grinned as the wind brushed against her skin, goosebumps rising up, and her hair flowed back gently.

"Oh my goodness! This is so fun!" Mal shouted into the skylight. She turned to Aziz. "I love this!"

Aziz smiled and looked at her oddly. "You're acting like you've never done this before, Auds."

"Well...it sort of feels like that to me," Mal giggled.

Aziz grinned at the beautiful brunette as she looked back to the scenery ahead of her. Aziz took hold of her arms and held them out like a bird, erupting another giggle from the teenage girl. Aziz then placed his hands on her waist firmly, a little above her hips, and leaned into her ear.

"I can show you the world," He sang. "Shining, shimmering, splendid. Tell me, Audrey, now when did you last let your heart decide?"

Mal smiled and sang the first line in her head. "A whole new world! A dazzling place I never knew, but when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear, that now I'm in a whole new world with you."

Mal: A whole new world  
Aziz: (Don't you dare close your eyes)  
Mal: A hundred thousand things to see  
Aziz: (Hold your breath, it gets better)

Mal: I'm like a shooting star  
I've come so far  
I can't go back  
To where I used to be

Aziz: A whole new world  
Mal: Every turn a surprise

Aziz: With new horizons to pursue  
Mal: Every moment red letter  
Both: I'll chase them anywhere  
There's time to spare  
Let me share this whole new world with you

Aziz: A whole new world  
Mal: A whole new world  
Aziz: That's where we'll be  
Mal: That's where we'll be  
Aziz: A thrilling chase  
Mal: A wondrous place.

For you and me.

* * *

Their date continued for another hour as they flew over different parts of Auradon, high and low, pointing out fun things that amused them and spying on fellow Auradonians during the night in town. Mal couldn't help but wonder _one_ thing though.

"Aziz, I've just wondered something." Mal said.

"What's that, Auds?"

"How come the past few weeks all I've done is ignore your calls and bitch at you at, like, weird times and even this morning when I blamed you for taking advantage of me, and still be so nice to me?" Mal wondered. She knew it was she who did all this, but what if Audrey had done all of this to him?

Aziz smiled, brushing a piece of her hair behind her ear. "It's difficult to be with someone you love dearly when third parties get involved. When people tell the love birds to not be together it makes things complicated. When you aren't permitted to love them or be with them, the lovers will go crazy and do crazy things to keep themselves sane. Even if it means that the person acts horrible and angry to a single person or a group of people." He held her chin and added, "You've made this one freaking hell of a ride Audrey, but as soon as the twists and turns of the roller coaster is over, you'll be safe on the ground again."

Mal grinned sweetly. Aziz reminded her so much of Ben. Mal knew that a lot of people saw the dark, evil side of her even though she is trying to be good. Ben didn't. Ben sees the brightness in her. Mal always saw Audrey as conceited and dominant and, to put it nicely, very mean, and most of the other students saw her as a prissy princess diva (just like Mal too), but Aziz saw past that stuff and saw the real Audrey. A good and amusing girl who's caged life was already planned out before she was outside her mothers womb. _Poor Audrey. It's a tough life of a princess here in Auradon. Damn, my daughters are screwed!_

"Okay." She said to Aziz.

* * *

 **Well this date is going good so far.**


	31. Breaking

**This chapter was going to be longer, but decided to break it up into two chapters. This one and the next one are Audrey chapters.**

* * *

Audrey and Ben stayed in the bedroom for a few more hours. Ben comforting 'Mal' sweetly, while Audrey just felt nothing in her. No emotions at all, just blank and pointless. She felt pointless. She felt worthless. Even more worthless than the singing cars in The Brave Little Toaster movie. She had managed to fall asleep, but that was worse.

Guess who rallied up on their child and scratched her across the face?

Audrey woke up screaming, Ben attenmpted to soothe Mal down. "I'm right here."

"Hmmm," Audrey whined, leaning on Ben's shoulder. "I'm hungry." She muttered. She craved for food. _Anything._

"I'll go get dinner. Then," Ben pushed back a piece of her hair, "We're going to the hospital. Your cuts might be infected."

"Whatever." Audrey answered in a monotone.

Ben lifted up the pale girl's hand and kissed it, then stood up and walked out of the room.

Audrey laid there for ten minutes, trying to think. She had nothing on her mind, yet so much to say. But to who? Ben wouldn't get it. Nobody would get it. And Lonnie's great-grandmother was of no use to her right now.

Audrey then had one person in mind to speak too.

Audrey stood up and changed out of her dirty and bloody clothes and changed into a pink, long sleeve sweater, a pink jacket, light blue skinny jeans and purple converse. She splashed water from a bottle on her face and dried it with the end of a bedsheet. She then jumped out the window and began walking away from the room.

* * *

Audrey turned the corner and began walking to the entrance of the school when she heard Lonnie behind her. "MAL!" She sounded pissed.

"Yeah?" Audrey turned around to face the girl. Lonnie came to a full stop and glared at the purple hair girl with anger in her eyes. "Wh—"

Lonnie slapped 'Mal' across the face.

"OUCH!" Audrey yelled, holding her cheek. "What the hell was that for, Lonnie?"

"I hate you!" Lonnie shouted. "I hate you, you piece of lying crap!"

"Huh?"

"Don't play stupid with me, Mal!" Lonnie continued to shout. "You knew I liked Jay! You have known for _so_ many weeks now that I've liked him and was just too damn shy to ask if he liked me back for the fear of rejection!"

 _Uh oh._ Audrey thought in a panic.

"I've been waiting and waiting and waiting and waiting and waiting for you to tell me if he liked me or not!" She shouted. "Like, I'm was so perplexed for weeks on why it was taking so darn long, but I trusted you every single time you said that you would answer me later about it! Well _now_ it's later and _this_ is the answer I _get!?_ "

 _Oh God, this is not good at all._ "Lonnie, I can explain."

"Oh _REALLY?_ " Lonnie asked, crossed arms and still glaring at 'Mal' with pure anger.

"I'm not Mal! I'm Audrey!" Audrey declared. "Your great grandma put some sort of curse on Mal and I and we switched bodies! We're suppose to, like, do something nice for one another or something like that...I can't even remember anymore! We do something for one another and switch back and we've just had _NO_ freaking luck at all!"

Lonnie's face frowned as she listened. "Dad's grandma?"

"Yeah, I think it's her. The one with the bird." Audrey said with a smile. "Lonnie, I'm really sorry for all of this."

"It's okay." Lonnie said with a sympathetic expression.

"Really?"

"Yeah." She smiled.

Audrey grinned.

"I'm sorry...THAT YOU ARE A FREAKING LUNATIC!" Lonnie screamed, her arms going up in the air. "Do you _honestly_ believe that I believe in that sort of trick?"

"But it's true! Ask her yourself!" Audrey whined.

"Mal, you are a freaking lunatic. You're a freaking lunatic and not as nice as I thought you were. You're still nice for Auradon, but you are _not_ my friend anymore." She spat out. "You need help, you freaking lunatic."

With that said, Lonnie turned around and walked away.

Audrey sobbed. "I keep messing things up!" She said. "Why do I keep runing things?"


	32. Faces

After a couple of hours of flying, Mal and Aziz ended up at this massive, beautiful fountain surrounded by pink cherry blossom trees. The fountain had a large center piece that stood on a tall, gray stand. It was of Greek Goddess Philotes; Goddess of affection, friendship and personal intercourse between two lovers. Mal had noticed that there was a picnic blanket set up with foods and drinks set up for a date.

The two sat down on the picnic blanket. Mal ate slowly, not wanting to automatically throw up, while Aziz sort of ate his food quickly (A gentlemen, wasn't he?). Mal liked this little date they were on, but her dates with Ben were always much better. Ben. She missed him. Sure, she's seen him a lot but being in Audrey's body, she couldn't be with him like she usually would. The look on her face was noticed by Aziz.

"What's wrong Audrey?"

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking a lot."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"No, I'm good."

"Can I listen to it then?" Aziz smirked.

Mal rolled her eyes. "Well, I keep having this feeling that I'm not in my own body, that I'm in a different person's body. I know how I could switch back but I'm not sure how I could do so." She said. Aziz lifted an eyebrow and gawked at her oddly. "See? It doesn't make sense."

"We've all felt like that before though. Not ourselves." He pointed out.

"Yeah, but I doubt anyone has ever truly felt like they were not in their own body." Mal said. "And I doubt anyone has ever felt like they permanently could not go back to their old selves either." She released a sigh. Mal felt a warm hand on her cool knee cap and a comforting smile from Aziz. No more than a second later, Mal felt a kiss on her cheek and her face blush red.

 _Geeze, I feel like I'm betraying Ben, but I'm not. Not really._ "Weirdo."

"Ditto."

* * *

A while longer after eating food, which Aziz noticed that 'Audrey' still hadn't eaten a lot of food and Mal played it off as she wasn't too hungry today even though she was just saying that because Audrey's body always rejected food, Aziz stood up and pulled Mal up with him, moving into a waltz dance position.

"I'm not a good dancer," Mal admitted.

"No worry Auds, I suck just as well. My mom nearly lost her toe growing up with me and she's now banned me from dancing with her at all upcoming dances."

"Oh goodness, that's gotta suck." Mal laughed, as they started to slow dance. Mal cringed, she hated slow dancing because she knew she sucked at it. _Come on Mal, just pretend you are dancing with Ben. It'll be less awkward and more comfortable. Come on, put Ben's face over Aziz's face._ Mal looked and stared at Aziz's face. She began to imagine Ben's face there and within moments, Ben's face was there. She smiled when she saw her Benny Boo's face.

The two teenagers kept dancing; Aziz dancing with Audrey and Mal dancing with Ben. It was romantic for the two teenagers. Mal had gotten lost in her mind about where she was and who she was with after minutes of dancing. Mal stood on her tip toes and leaned in for a kiss with Ben. When she pulled out she said, "Benny Boo," very softly.

"Benny Boo!?" Aziz shouted in shock.

Mal stepped back and no longer saw Ben's face, but Aziz's hurt and shocked face. _Oh crap!_ "Uh...uh...uh..."

"I-I thought you were over Ben?"

"I-I am! I swear!" Mal shouted.

"Audrey, you just called Ben by _your_ nickname for him, Benny Boo!" Aziz stated, a bit sternly.

"But—but—" Mal stuttered. She called him Benny Boo too. "I—I just,"

"Look, I get that your family hates the idea of you dating someone who doesn't value richness and prefers the low life street rat life...basically my dad's life before he married my mom. But first off I'm not so much of a street rat, more like middle rat who pays for things and not steals them to survive and second, richness and stuff isn't important!"

"I KNOW THAT!" Mal shouted.

"So I know what you've been doing all this time and now I'm just...very confused." Aziz said. "Do you even want to be with me or with a prince?"

"You, technically, are a prince."

"You know what I mean, Audrey."

"Uh..." Mal lingered. Her mind was confused and her heart was breaking.

Or was that Audrey's heart?

"Audrey? I'm waiting for an answer!" Aziz shouted impatiently. He was never like this, never ever growing up, so this was new for him. "Audrey!"

"I—I DON'T KNOW!" Mal began sobbing. She hunched over a bit, her face in her hands.

Aziz's heart broke. He didn't mean to yell at Audrey. He was also making this more dramatic than this should be. He soothed himself and lowered his temper. "I'm sorry. Auds, I—"

Mal lifted herself up and slapped Aziz across the face. "I HATE YOU!" She shouted, then pushed him.

Aziz fell with a hard thud. "Audrey?" He asked as he looked up.

Mal took her shoes off and threw them at Aziz's head. "Shut up!"

"Ouch! Audrey!?" Aziz shouted again, rubbing his temple.

Mal ran off. She had to get out of here before she lost her mind.

But she was sure she had already lost her mind.

As Mal ran and ran, all she could hear was her mother's voice and Audrey's voice inside of her head. Calling her worthless and isle trash.

* * *

 **Oh damn! Will these girls ever switch back?**


	33. Truth Spoken

Where the dead slept was peaceful for them, but unusual and creepy for the living. The headstones dated back to hundreds and hundreds and hundred of years ago. Most of the headstones from those beginning times were already broken and crumbled to the ground or the name of the forever sleeper was dusted away by age. The grass was kept well for visitors to walk on, but still snagged and frighten anyone who loathed these places. Especially those who haven't been to a final resting place since they were three years old.

Audrey vaguely remembered her father's words when she spoke to a friend about where his mother, Audrey's grandmother, was rested. Pass the fountain with running water with an angel crying out the water, up the hill and then down the hill and pass a family tomb that belonged to some other royal family in Auradon and walk a little further until a stone bridge was crossed. Take twenty steps forward and turn right and take one hundreds steps until the visitor found a white headstone in the shape of a heart covered with elegant lacing to keep it as beautiful as possible from natural weather and other forces of nature.

Following the directions she crept slowly. She hated cemeteries. They were too depressing. She wasn't ready to come again anytime soon, but she had to speak to someone who couldn't speak back to her and wouldn't judge her. Here rested Audrina Phillipa Stefanie Rose (Audrey)'s paternal grandmother and (majority) namesake; Audrina Phillipa Rose. Audrina had passed when Audrey was nearly three years old, about a week before Audrey's third birthday. Audrey had heard stories about the woman she was named after.

Audrina was very social growing up. The only time she had even been not social was around the time Aurora was born. Audrina had become suddenly ill and it took a good four months to heal from it completely. She had nearly died from her illness. She spoke to everyone, rich and poor, and spoke kindly to those. Though Audrina had never actually had any interaction with Maleficent, the story goes as so: Audrina hated Maleficent for taking away her granddaughter, but she felt that love would beat out the evil fairy. Audrina believed in love. Love for others, love forever.

Audrey walked a bit more and came across the elegant headstone. Audrey smiled and stepped forward. The beautiful headstone was decorated so that white lacing hung like a Native American tepee to protect the stone, but opened enough to see the entire stone. There in beautiful gray lacing read the name and living existence of the one buried.

 _Audrina Phillipa Rose LeRoux (nee Pennington)_

 _August 14, 1925 — July 7, 2002_

 _A friend, a mother, a lover of every creature—human, animal or mythical.  
Rest now, sweet angel, and guard us through life._

"Hi nana," Audrey said a bit awkwardly. It's been years since she had visited the grave. "It's me, Audrey. I know I'm physically not Audrey, but I promise you that I am Audrey."

Audrey walked closer and sat down in front of the headstone. "I didn't bring anything, this was sort of a last minute decision to come here. I need to speak to someone and there's nobody I can speak too. Except one girl, but I'm so mad at her right now. I'm a lot angrier at her than our family was when the girls' mother cursed mother as a newborn."

Silence for a few minutes.

"I'd like to think you can see everything up there in Heaven, Nana. But in case you can't than here's why I'm here. You see, it sort of started when Ben decided to bring over the children of our enemies, including Maleficen'ts daughter," Audrey began. She went into detail about the events leading up to coronation and then the few after that. "So then we go to Lonnie's family party and Mal and I get into an argument about...whatever. I don't even recall what it was about anymore. So I go to another room and Mal follows me to the room, but the door is locked. We argue again and I open the door to keep telling her to get away from me. Lonnie's grand grandmother with the bird on her shoulder walks over and basically harasses Mal and I to eat these magic cookies," Audrey said. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the fortune. "So I went back into the bathroom and read this, at the exact same time that Mal reads the same fortune."

Audrey opened it and read it. "A magic journey begins. Its prize reflected in the others own eyes. When what you see is what you lack, then selfless love will change you back." Audrey crumped up the tiny paper and placed it back in the pocket. "So, we're suppose to help the other person with what they lack. Mal helps with what I lack and I help Mal with what she lacks. But we're not sure what we lack. During the process of playing one another and trying to figure out what the other girl lacks, we're screwing up in the process! Like, I am doing my best to not have Mal killed, but she keeps messing things up all the time! Nana, she slept with my boyfriend! Not the one she stole from me, but Aziz! She is messing things up and...I don't even know what to do anymore, Nana."

Audrey slumped over a bit and sobbed into her hands. "Like, I don't know what I'm suppose to do! We're stuck like this and we don't know what the other lacks. We've sort of just given up, but...I wanna get back in my own body. And I know Mal wants to get back in this body. I want Aziz back just like I know Mal wants Ben back." Audrey sobbed harder. "I just...I just...I don't know what to do." Audrey cuddled herself and slumped over a bit more, her face nearly touching the ground.

She sobbed to herself for a couple of minutes and then continued to rant. "Nana... I've been trying to listen to my heart lately. Before the switch happened I was trying to listen to my heart. But I had some trouble because the family has sort of blocked me from listening to my heart. How in the world can you and Ben listen to your hearts so easily with so much pressure on you from media and family? Nana?" Audrey's voice choked up. "I... I love Aziz. I love him more than I had ever loved someone in my life. I love him more than I had ever loved Ben. I don't count Chad, he was my rebound. I'm expected to marry a prince to keep the blood royal. Aziz is a prince, but he's not a normal prince. At least Ben is a normal prince, er, king, to say. But Aziz is not as much of a prince as one would imagine. He behaves and has the mind of his father before he married Jasmine. Dad calls him another street rat, but he's not. He's a kind and generous golden boy."

Audrey sobbed again. She felt her heart breaking, or maybe it was Mal's breaking for some reason, and began to shake violently. "Nana? I'm scared. Mom and Dad don't like Aziz and I've heard they say that they don't think he's good enough for me. But, I don't think I'm good enough for them." She choked on her words. "I-I-I don't think I can be a princess. There are too many rules! I don't mind some rules to keep others safe from harm, but the rules of being a princess is too much. I act like I'm freaking fifty. I'm only sixteen! My teen years are flying away and I'm wasting them by acting like a fifty year old queen. The last time I had so much freedom was the other night when I was at the drunken bar party."

Audrey took a couple of deep breathes before speaking. "I don't know if I can just live any longer. I love my family, but I don't want to hurt them with my love life. I love my life love, I love Aziz, but I don't want to hurt Aziz and our love life because of family."

Audrey touched the grave headstone, feeling how cool and cold the granite was in her pale fingers. "What do I do? Where do I go from here?"

Audrey sat there for another hour. Sobbing and slowly losing her mind with every minute that passed. She couldn't think straight anymore. Her phone pinged and she read a message from Ben to Mal.

 _Mal? Where are you? I've looked every where for you._

Audrey knew that she was hurting Ben. For sakes in the name of her Nana, she freaking made out with several guys at the bar party and broken Ben's heart.

 _I'm sorry Ben. We're over. I can't break your heart anymore. Please just move on and forget about me._

She kept getting messages from Ben, but Audrey ignored them all and slowly over the hour she fell asleep on the grave, hoping that this nightmare would end.

* * *

 **Oh geeze, this isn't good. But at least Audrey managed to rant to someone about her true feelings when it comes to being a princess.**


	34. A Grave Fight

Mal kept running and running from her fight with Aziz. She found herself in an odd and scary looking cemetery. She walked and studied the different scenery she was in. Graves were broken and the writings were brushed away from years of natural causes and such. "This place is creepy, but not up to the level of the woods back on the isle." Mal muttered.

Mal walked a bit further and soon found herself deep into the area. She walked backwards after she heard a sound behind her and thought someone had sneaked up behind her. Mal soon tripped on something thick and fell backwards. "Ouch!"

"Hey! I was sleeping here!"

 _My voice?_ Mal sat up and saw it was her body on the ground. "Oh geez, Audrey!?"

"Mal!?" Audrey sat up and looked at her. "What are you doing here!?"

"I-I-I was out and something happened and I ended up here." Mal said. "What are you doing here?"

"Visiting my grandmother," Audrey replied and pointed to the grave.

Mal read the name on the grave. "Wow, this is pretty much your name."

"Exactly. I was just given the name Stefanie after Grandpa Stefan."

"Honestly, I thought the Rose name came from your mother's hidden name for sixteen years."

"The fairies who raised her still call her that name and she replies, but she does go by Aurora still." Audrey answered as she stood up. "Now, what the hell are you doing out here this late in the night?"

Mal rolled her eyes. "I was out with Aziz hanging out." She answered and stood up.

"Oh gosh, it better have not been a date!"

"Uh..."

"Dragon! Was it a date!?"

"Yes."

"And what happened?" Audrey asked with hands on her hips.

"Well he thought he was with you, like, you you you you you you you, and then I was trying to act normal and stuff but I'm freaking dancing with someone I, Mal, am not dating."

"So?"

"I pictured Ben's face there." Mal said.

"AND!?"

"Uh...I might of called Aziz by Ben's name," Mal said.

Audrey pulled on her long, purple locks. "YOU CALLED MY BOYFRIEND BY MY EX BOYFRIENDS NAME!?"

"I didn't mean too! I promise on my mother's lizard body!" Mal declared. "I was trying to keep everything normal and my heart just sort of thought of Ben."

"Ugh, I'm not surprised. You've already slept with freaking Aziz."

"Oh, that never happened."

"Excuse me!?"

"Aziz told me. That never happened. You are just a stripper drunk."

"No, I'm not."

"Okay, _I'm_ the stripper drunk. So, I stripped down to nothing and fell dead asleep, which made it look like—"

"So...nothing happened?"

"Nothing."

"Good," Audrey said.

"So, anything happened at school?"

"No, nothing much." Audrey said. Her memory was fuzzy from the emotional trauma, but she felt like nothing happened.

A pink phone pinged. Mal opened the phone and read the message from Lonnie. Her face changed from wonder to anger. "YOU TOLD EVERYONE I SLEPT WITH JAY?"

Oh, now the memory came back. "Oh...yeah, I was—"

"Damn it Audrey!" Mal shouted. "I thought you and Lonnie were best friends and you had an idea that she liked Jay!"

"Hey! If you had just told me, I would of given her advise!"

"Well damn it! She had just told me the day BEFORE we switched and I said I would find out if Jay liked her back the same way, so that she didn't feel rejected in front of him. But then Lonnie's psycho great grandmother handed us those voodoo cookies and I haven't been able to figure it out."

"Well if you had told me!" Audrey yelled.

"You would of just told Lonnie to forget Jay!"

"No, it's YOU I don't like! I fully support Lonnie and Jay!"

"Ugh!" Mal screamed, throwing the phone down and breaking it.

"Hey! That was a new phone!"

"I don't give a flying shit!" Mal yelled. "You've messed things up for freaking Lonnie and Jay and now when we switch back—AND WE WILL SWITCH BACK BECAUSE I CAN NOT DEAL WITH BEING IN THIS PRISSY PRINCESS BODY— Lonnie will never talk to me. And she was the first girl to actually like me!"

"Jane did!"

"Jane!? NO! She was terrified of me! Lonnie was the first girl student to actually like me and wanna know me!" Mal screamed. "WHY DID YOU RUIN THIS!?"

"Well it just sort of happened!" Audrey shouted. "But I don't ruin things as much as you, Dragon!"

"Don't call me a Dragon, Prissy Princess!"

"Don't call me a Prissy Princess, Dragon!"

"Prissy Princess!"

"Dragon!"

"Prissy Princess!"

"Dragon!"

"Prissy Princess!"

"Dragon!"

 _ **"Prissy Princess!"**_

 _ **"Dragon!"**_

* * *

Mal jumped on top of Audrey and began pounding her face in, screaming at the top of her lungs. She punched the girl and gave her a bloody nose and bloody jaw, with a black eye to add in.

Audrey screamed back and punched Mal in the nose, giving her a bloody nose too. She pushed Mal off of her and bashed the brunette girl's head on the ground. "I hate you!

"I hate you!" Mal shouted.

The two girls continued to physically fight. Hitting, slapping, punching, kicking, biting, hair pulling. Everything. How they managed to not kill the other girl was beyond them. But they were very close to killing the other; due to the attacks, yes, but also the other girl lacked hunger and proper sleep.

Near the end as both girls were standing, clothing shredded horribly, they breathed heavy glaring down at the other.

Soon after, they passed out from exhausting.


	35. Hospitals, Headaches and Painkillers

**W** hen Mal came around to it all she could hear was loud beeping. Her vision was a giant blur, but she knew she was in a hospital. How did she know? She went there once to donate blood and the hospital had that...you know, hospital smell. It smelled like a damn hospital.

She blinked several times. Maybe this was all a dream. Switching bodies with Audrey. A horrible nightmare. It wasn't until she looked at her hand and saw it was not hers, but Audrey's, that she knew it was all very real.

She felt something hooked into her other hand and found it was a needled, hook to an IV bag filled with fluids.

Mal couldn't remember anything. Why did she end up here? How did she end up here in the hospital?

Mal could hear a doctors voice outside speaking to someone. She looked out and saw the outline of the doctor and Queen Leah. "Leah?" She muttered.

After a couple of minutes, Queen Leah entered the room. She looked relieved yet still anxious on her face. "How are you feeling, Audrey?"

"I'm-I'm okay," Mal replied. "My head hurts a little."

"It won't hurt anymore in a while," Leah told 'her granddaughter' and took a seat at the end of your bed. "I spoke with your mother. She and your father are going to home tomorrow morning. They will meet you at home when you leave tomorrow."

"What happened?"

"You don't recall?" Mal nodded her head. "You were visiting your great grandmother, Audrina, and passed out. You and the other young lady did."

"Mal?"

"Yes. She was also passed out. Both of you looked beat up and you were both dehydrated and lacked nutrition." Leah explained. She brushed 'Audrey's' hair softly and smiled. "I'm just so happy you are okay." She kissed her cheek.

Mal smiled. She never felt a motherly kiss before so this was new to her. She loved it.

* * *

 **A** udrey woke up to intense pain. She felt like someone threw her into a wall and then crashed a wrecking ball into her small body. She came about, but soon wanted to pass out again. She smelled that hospital smell and knew where she was. She _hates_ hospitals. If she had to pick between staying in a hospital room and staying in a room with Maleficent, guess what her answer would be?

Audrey WOULD SLEEP in the same bed as Maleficent, then ever, ever, _ever_ be in a hospital room.

She doesn't like hospitals at all.

She heard doctors speaking about her, sort of, and could hear them talking about the dehydration and lack of food, plus the scratches on her body and the bruises on her body. She knew where those came from. The attacks Maleficent had done on her, thinking Audrey was Mal.

A nurse walked in with some water and medicine. "How are you, Mal?" she asked.

"My head and body hurts," Audrey whined.

"I know, I'm sorry. But I have some medicine for you," She said as she hooked Audrey up to another bag. "This is filled with painkillers. It should keep the pain down, but you'll be very drowsy for the next couple of hours."

"What happened?" Audrey asked.

But the nurse did not reply. She simply hooked the IV needle into Audrey's hand, wrote a few things down, then left the room.

Audrey sighed. She can't recall a single thing that lead her to being here in the hospital. All she knew it two things;

She hated hospitals.

She hated painkillers. They always made her so loopy.

* * *

 **Alright, so I know this probably was not the best chapter in the story, but I needed to update the story before I got side tracked with other things.**

 **So, both girls are in the hospital, without remembering _why_ and _what_ put them there?**


	36. Parental Confessions

**Parental Confessions**

The next morning Mal was discharged from the hospital and was able to go home to Audrey's castle. It was only Queen Leah who had picked her up, signed her out and took her back. Queen Leah had explained to "Audrey" that her parents, Phillip and Aurora, were home. Mal wondered why Audrey's parents were home and not at the hospital picking up their sick child.

* * *

At the castle Mal was dressed in a horrible pink dress with white lacing edges, hair done neatly and nice white pump court heels. Why in the hell did she have to dress properly before meeting this parents? Mal was directed to the throne room and walked there.

She opened the door and saw Phillip and Aurora on Leah and Stefan's thrones. They both seemed a bit crossed with anger, yet Aurora looked a bit more serene than her husband appeared to be. Mal sucked in her breathe and forced herself to calm down as she stepped in and slowly made her way to the thrones. Upon being closer she spoke with a clear voice. "Hello mother, father." She said.

Both parents were silent before Aurora spoke. "Audrey, how are you feeling?"

"I am well, Mother." Mal said. "I feel much better than yesterday."

"Good." Aurora smiled.

Now Phillip spoke and went straight to the point. "What is happening to you, Audrey!?" He shouted. Mal jumped, startled rapidly. "Why are you misbehaving like an animal?"

"I-I, uh, don't know?" Mal suggested.

"You are as wild as Maleficent and many other villains, not a princess!" Phillip continued to shout loudly. "We are very disappointed with you and how you have behaved these past couple of weeks."

Mal bowed her head slowly. "I know, Father. I haven't been too much of myself."

"Audrey, what makes me sad the most is your relationship status." Aurora said. "You are to date someone that will continue to have good, royal blood. Such as Chad Charming or Eugene junior."

Mal cringed. E.J, Rapunzel and Eugene/Flynn's only son, and Audrey dating was like her own mother dating Phillip. Not. A. Match! And Chad was just a friend. "But, I love Aziz."

"Audrey, he is not a good match for you." Phillip told her. "His blood is as filthy as a street rats blood."

Mal found herself rolling her eyes and crossing her arms. "Oh yeah, Aladdin was _not_ a street rat a birth."

"Yes, but Aladdin stepped up and took up the royal blood. His one and only son, heir to Aagrabah, prefers the low, non rich life."

"Material isn't all that it is, Father." Mal declared. "I love him! He is sweet and kind and even on my horrible days, he still loves me for who I am. He loves me for who I honestly am." Mal continued. She, personally, thought of Ben in her mind as she spoke. It worked for both couples. "I feel like Aziz is my true love!"

"Audrey, do you have any idea what this family might go through if you are carrying his child?" Aurora asked. "We know what you did at that pub and then the following morning."

"Yes, I got drunk at the bar, but I did not sleep with Aziz!" Mal shouted. "I just freaking slept over there!"

"Do not raise your voice to your mother, Audrina!" Phillip shouted. "You are a complete embarrassment to the family and this need to stop you foolish child!"

Mal's mind, somehow, made its way into thinking her own mother calling her horrible names and felt a heart in her chest breaking. She began sobbing. "No, please don't say that!"

"There is an all girls school that we will place you in starting next semester." Phillip continued. "You will be taught everything that Auradon Prep teaches, but also how to be an elegant princess."

Mal shook her head. No, she couldn't be place there! That was not a Mal location to live and she needed to switch back with Audrey! "No, I want to stay here at Auradon Prep!"

"You will attend the school and become a better princess." Aurora told 'her daughter' clearly. "It's for your best interest."

Mal scoffed. "WHAT INTEREST?"

"Audrina!" Both Phillip and Aurora screamed.

"YOU HAVE ZERO INTEREST IN ME!" Mal continued. "IF YOU HAD ANY INTEREST IN ME, THAN YOU WOULD NOTICE ME A LOT MORE! AND WOULD DO SIMPLE THINGS LIKE, I DON'T KNOW, PICK ME UP AT A FREAKING HOSPITAL!? She shouted at the top of her lungs, frightening Phillip and Aurora.

Mal continued. "No, you don't care about my feelings at all! You only want me to be a perfect, little, princess doll that is thinner than string and to avoid junk food and be respectful all the time. You treat me like I'm some sort of item to be sold!"

"Audrey!" Aurora shouted.

"Ugh! Your like those parents in a movie I saw a few weeks ago! They kept all their daughters perfect, thin and in virgin states, and then sold them to these sucky ass idiots!" Mal screamed. "You treat me like an item to be sold, not a damn daughter!" Mal sobbed hard. "I need a dad! I need a mom! I need parents who love and care for me! I want love!"

Phillip nodded, seeing how much 'his daughter' needed help. "We love and care for you, Audrey. We really do."

"Honestly?" Mal sobbed.

"Yes, which is why the all girls school will not have you." He said. "We will send you to another place that helps girls with mental illnesses."

"Mental...illness?"

"Yes."

Mal lost it. "YOU THINK I NEED TO BE IN A PSYCO NUTHOUSE!?" She sobbed harder than she's ever sobbed before. "I HATE YOU!" She shouted. Though mostly looking at them, all Mal saw as her own mother's smirky, evil smile. "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I FUCKING HATE YOU!"

* * *

Before another word was said, Mal turned and ran out of the room, with Audrey's name being called back. Mal ran past the servants and out the doors and she ran.

She ran and ran and ran like hell. She had no idea where she was going, she just had to run. She ran until it was past dark, until she could no longer see the lights of Auradon or any place.

She ran and ran and ran until her, or Audrey's, legs had given out. Of course they gave out near the edge of a cliff and when they gave out, Mal collapsed forward and began rolling down the rocky hill side; hitting her head on the rocks along the way as she rolled down the bloody pointy hill

When she reached the bottom, laying face down on the ground, she was knocked out completely.


	37. Twinning Unintentionally

When Audrey woke up the following morning, her second day in the hospital, she still could not remember what had placed her in the hospital. She knew she had fought the girl who was in her body but other than that, that was it. They had given her some pain killers twice and both times she became loopy as hell. She saw someone sitting in a chair next to her.

It was Ben. His arms crossed and head nodded off to the side as he continued to sleep. How long had he been here? All night? Audrey's voice was super dry when she spoke up. "Ben?"

Ben shifted a bit before his olive eyes opened and saw that 'Mal' was now awake. "Mal!" He exclaimed with relief. He brushed some of her violet hair behind her ear and smiled sweetly at his girlfriend. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay I guess." Audrey said. "What happened?"

"You and Audrey were both at a cemetery and were both passed out. Do you remember fighting with her?"

Some of the memory came back to her now. Though Audrey had no idea who started it exactly. She had a gut feeling that, maybe, it was she who started the fight. With all those emotions she was having lately that involved that girl and herself, she would not be surprised if she attacked Mal. "Oh...okay." She replied. "Why the...wires?" Yep, she was a little loopy again.

Ben looked astonished at her for a moment but then nodded. It made sense why she probably had no idea. "Mal," He said softly. "Your weight's gone down again."

 _She's always been thin! Thinner than myself!_ "Huh?"

Ben knitted his eyebrows together. "You can't remember a single thing, can you?"

Audrey nodded her head. "Blank as snow. Not Doug's Godmother." She answered.

Ben chuckled. "Right. Okay. Well for the past couple of weeks you've missed your appointments—"

 _Oh, I forgot that I was suppose to skip them!_

"And because of that, you weight's gone down again. You are back at your pre-Auradonian weight." Ben explained. Audrey shrugged. "Ninety five pounds."

 _NINTEY FIVE POUNDS? THIS GIRL IS ALIVE AT NINTEY FIVE POUNDS!? HOW THE HELL IS SHE ALIVE AT NINTEY FIVE POUNDS!?_ Audrey felt herself sit up quickly but Ben laid her back down onto the bed and soothingly shushed her.

"You're okay now, Mal, you're okay now," Ben smiled with confidence. "Some of your IV's are filled with water and some other IV's are filled with nutrients and vitamins and such to help you get your nutrition and gain weight for your height and age. But you kept missing them and lost all those vitamins and nutrients and ended up losing weight again somehow." Ben caressed her cheek. "But your getting better now. That's all that matters. Maybe tomorrow you can officially be released. You need a parent or guardian to sign you out since you are underage, so Mom and Dad said they will take care of that."

Audrey just nodded. At least she'll be out of here by tomorrow. She noticed though, studying closely, Ben had water in his eyes. "Why so teary?" She asked.

Ben's hands trembling he took hold of 'Mal's' hands and firmly held them. He brought them up and kissed her frail knuckles. "I'm just so happy that your going to be okay. I can't imagine what would happened if you didn't make it."

 _Was or is she really this sick? And, frankly, I assumed she was healthy after arriving at Auradon thanks to the school having only (and mostly) healthy food at every meal. Even the organic and vegan food at the school seemed as healthy as anything else._

Ben leaned down and kissed her temple softly. "Are you hungry? Do you want anything? I don't know if you can eat solid food but I can try and find something. Maybe strawberry yogurt?" He wondered.

Audrey shook her head then spotted the glass of water with the straw. "Can you pass me?" She pointed to the cup. Ben nodded and took the cup, holding it as Audrey sipped it from the straw. She drank almost the entire thing. "Thank you." She smiled. "So, why are you really crying?"

Ben rolled his eyes. "Mal..."

"Come on, King, you can't hide or lie." She pushed him.

"Honestly, I was just upset that something might of terrible happened to you." Ben answered. "I was angry at first but then I was fine."

"Why angry?"

"Because..." He lingered.

"Why?"

"Mal—"

"Tell me!" Audrey shouted.

"I really...ugh, I'm pissed at Audrey!" Ben shouted. Audrey felt herself sitting up. Ben was mad at her? "I don't hate anything, but I'm close to hating Audrey, Mal. Audrey has no feelings for you and cares nothing about you. If only she knew everything I knew about you than maybe, than _maybe,_ she would be at least decent to you."

"Oh...like, what? What details of my life would she not care about?" Audrey wondered.

"Well, for starters, how much your mother hates your living guts for standing up to her." Ben began. "But even before that, since the moment you were born, you've been treated like rotten garbage shit from her." Ben felt his anger begin to rise. "How the only time your mother liked you was when you beat up others, pushed them off towers and cliffs and stepped on rats. But remember Mal? You only beat up the boys your age. No one younger, no one older, no tower pushing or stabbing anyone for the matter either. Basically, your mother was sort of proud of you, but never enough to like you or even really love you."

 _Damn, Maleficent._

"Or that your starved you. She and the other parents starved you all thanks to Auradon only giving scraps to the ones on the isle, but she starved you so much. Until you were fifteen you looked like a walking skeleton; your bones were sticking out all the time. At fifteen Jay began to masterly steal almost good food and shared it with you, Carlos and Evie. Thankfully you four gained good weight, but still underweight. Ninety five pounds exactly." Ben continued to explain. "All that abuse you suffered from your mother." Ben sighed. "Mal, I can't believe what I'm about to say."

"What?"

"Maleficent's abuse is no different than Audrey's abuse."

"WHAT?" Audrey shouted.

"I'm serious." Ben said. "Audrey's abuse and name calling at you and calling you horrible names is no different than those stories you told me of your mother growing up on the isle." Ben said. He felt himself choking up again. "I just...I just don't get it. Why does she have so much anger for you? _You_ did nothing, it was all your mothers evil doing that caused pain for her family. Not you and Audrey holds it against you."

Audrey sighed. She...didn't really mean too. Not fully. But the violet hair girl just always got in Audrey's way with everything. Was it just a coincidence that it all happened together? "I'm..." She was lost at words. "I'm sure...if she knew...and...tried to listen—"

"Ppsh! Audrey listening to you is like my mom trying to tell Gaston a fantasy story. He'd never listen." Ben stated.

"Well I'm sure that if she knew all this shit, she'd probably try to be a bit nicer to her!" Audrey shouted. "I don't think Audrey would ever want to be like my demented mother!"

Ben smiled. "Mal" was herself again. Sort of. At least she was shouting loudly. "If I had a penny for every time Audrey took the time of day to listen to you, I'd be more rich than all the diamonds in the caves on Dwarf Mountain."

Audrey felt her heart breaking. Gosh, Ben was mad at her because she abused Mal almost like Maleficent abused Mal, her own child. Audrey sighed. She needed to think. "Ben? Can you ask them if I can eat solid food? If so, can I have a strawberry yogurt, a mint ice cream milkshake and peanuts?"

"For breakfast?" Ben laughed.

"C'est la vie." Audrey laughed.

"Okay," Ben said sweetly. Ben kissed 'Mal's' temple once more and then left the room.

* * *

Alone in the room, Audrey sobbed softly to herself. She always called a life ruiner, but honestly...Audrey ruined Mal's life. Audrey treated Mal like how Maleficent treated Mal growing up. How!? How could she do that!? Maleficent was a horrible, evil, wild, dragon bitch! Mal just ruined her school popularity and personal life. At least those could be fixed in time, maybe, but...constantly being humiliated and abused emotionally by their own parent? She knew the isle kids were treated like shit and heard some stories, but not deep secrets like Mal's life.

"I...I need to be nicer to her." She said. "I may be mean, but I never want to be as mean as Maleficent! Ever!"


	38. You've Got This

**Hello my princes and princesses! Here's the month long update that you've been so kindly waiting for! I lost all the notes for this story, but I am glad to say I remember the specific details for the next couple of chapters.**

Mal woke up to the sound of beeping. Without a second thought she had a feeling in her gut she was dead and now in that place Ben told her about, Heaven. She had never heard of that place until she became a good person. But then the perfume of hospitals rolled in and Mal groaned.

"Stupid hospitals." She muttered. She remembered yelling at Audrey's family and then...nothing. She turned over and found a clip board with Audrey's name on it. She manged to take it and read it. Basically the same stuff from the last time she was here; Low blood sugar, almost a slow heart beat, under weight and dehydrated. _Should be noted that Audrina has self-inflected wounds on inner thighs._ "Damn it." Mal muttered.

The door opened some time later and a familiar dark hair boy stuck his head inside. "Audrey?"

"Aziz?"

"Hey," He smiled and walked inside, a bouquet of blush colored roses tied together with a blue ribbon. "How are you?"

"Fine. I guess." The head throbbing girl answered and sat up a bit. "I've really screwed up."

"Hey don't worry," Aziz smiled sweet and sat in the chair next to 'Audrey'. "You're safe now, Auds." He brushed back a piece of her short brown hair. "You know, I kind of like the short hair better."

"I think you said that once before." Mal said. Then, in a sad tone, asked, "Why are you here?"

"Your my girlfriend, silly. Why wouldn't I be here?"

"But...the date..."

"Yeah, I know," Aziz sighed. He shifted a bit uncomfortably in his seat before asking, "Do you still like him?"

"No." The body of Audrey answered, but the soul of Mal screamed _YES_ loudly. "I love you."

"Yeah, I love you too Auds." Aziz held her boney hand in his own. "That's why I really want you to try and get better."

"Your not, like, going to break up with me?"

"No. I know you've got this. Besides, they say people get crazy when they're in love. Maybe your just being more extreme than the usual." Aziz said.

Mal nodded. She knew that was true. "So, how's...Mal?"

"She's good. I think she's going home tonight." Aziz said. "Ben's been here most of the time, but the other friends are here too. Except Lonnie of course."

"Oh, I'm sure Lonnie can find a way to forgive...Mal." Mal said. _I'm going to kick Audrey's damn ass for messing that up by the way._ "I'm sure of it."


	39. Audreys' Spell

**I suck, I suck, I really, really suck! I'm so sorry for the long waiting. I became side tracked and forgot about this story for a bit, plus had a bit of writers block. I promise I will finish this and my other few Descendants stories!**

 **This chapter takes about a week after Audrey leaves the hospital. Mal is still in the hospital.**

* * *

Audrey threw on a pair of purple ripped jeans, black combat boots, a black tank top and a purple sweater. She tied her hair up into a ponytail and sneaked out of the bedroom. It was early hours of the new day.

Audrey knew she had to change. She had to be nicer to Mal. She never wanted to be compared to Maleficent, ever, so being nice to Mal would help. It would take baby steps, of course, and because of that she knew it'll take a long time for her to be completely nice to Mal.

What Audrey was doing right now was a fantastic start to being kind to Mal.

* * *

Audrey sneaked into Ben's castle and ducked around into the basement. Deep, deep, deep, almost twenty levels down, was where the worse of the worse stayed until they were shipped out to the Isle. Except for one prisoner.

Audrey hid against a wall and turned to peek over the edge, finding to guards at the door. She straighten herself up and walked out of the corner. "I demand to see her." She said to the guards. The two stepped out of the way. "Thanks."

Audrey entered through the door into the dark room where the only source of light was above the silver cage. She walked over and looked at the tiny thing inside. "Hello mother," Audrey said. The lizard looked at her, deadly staring. "Why don't we take a long walk, huh?"

Audrey lifted the cage and began going to the door. "Sleep away you knightly guards, dream away into a worldly yard." She spoke. The two guards literally fell asleep on top of one another. "Nighty night."

* * *

Audrey walked off of campus and hiked the mountain that stood several hundred miles away from Auradon City. She hiked to the uncharted mountain that she visited once with her grandfather years ago when he had an urge to hike somewhere. Thankfully though, she didn't have to climb like Kristoff ever did. There was a path that lead to the top of the mountain, the path circled the mountain.

* * *

After an hour and a half of walking the tired but forced alert teenager reached the top. "I've heard stories about this mountain from my grandfather and those trolls that hang out with Kristopher. Those trolls are almost always right with their legends and grandfather is good at knowing the truth," Audrey spoke to the lizard. She lifted the cage up and dared Maleficent in the eyes, her green eyes glowing. "You are _never_ going to harass your daughter again."

The lizard smirked. Almost as if to say, _"Oh really? How so, whomever you are?"_

This pissed Audrey off. Audrey began to shake the cage violently, causing the lizard inside to bounce around inside and hit every corner of the cage. "Huh!? How do you like for abuse, huh!?" Audrey shouted. She shook it faster, more violent, screaming in rage. "You like that for abuse, don't you!?" Audrey stopped shaking the cage and opened it, grabbing the lizard and squeezed it. "You like this, don't you mother!?" She shook her hand in the same violent manner. Audrey threw Lizard Maleficent onto the ground and went to stop of her.

By her surprise, Maleficent crunched herself into a position as if she was trying to prevent being stepped on. "Oh, so you're _terrified_ of _me_ mother!?" Audrey shouted. She laughed. "And I thought you were the evilest one in the universe. Wimp." Audrey grabbed the lizard and carelessly tossed her into the cage and locked her again.

Audrey located the center of the flat mountain top and placed the cage there. Audrey stood back and relaxed; breathing in and out easily. She had to get this right. If it went wrong, Mal might suffer her mother's wrath than ever before. Audrey took a deep breath, held up her hands' so that the palms faced the cage, and spoke.

"Locked inside this cage of doom, no longer will you cause harm to anyone soon. No more magic will leave this cage, unless you dare to challenge my rage! No more good or violent dreams, nothing like that to make you gleam. Locked inside until you learn to change to be so compassionately good, even if _you_ don't believe you should be compassionately that good. Never will you harm another person you nasty demon! Evil will always be out beaten! Locked inside this cage forever, you will never have POWER!"

A bright blue electrical thing enlightened the cage. The blue died down, but there was this electrical force surrounding the cage. Audrey smirked, resting hands on her hips. "Than Zeus that there was a spell inside that book of hers." Audrey had studied every detail of the spell book and found this one. This spell would prevent Maleficent from ever, ever, _ever_ using her powers again...until she became a person, which will happen when she learns to be good. Until then, Mal was safe from any nightmares caused by her mother.

"Now back down this mountain, to the hospital, tell Mal what I did and then figure the hell out how to switch back."


	40. Family Confrontation

**I'm back! Again!**

 **This chapter takes place shortly after Audrey spelled the Maleficent cage.**

* * *

At the Auradon Hospital Aziz had stayed the entire night with 'Audrey', sleeping in the chair next to the bed. Mal had thought about Aziz during the night. This boy loved every flaw and flawless thing about Audrey. He loved this girl no matter what. He was a person of course and did have other feelings, yet he still loved her even after that date situation. Plus he loved that even though Audrey was princess-y, she still had a gold heart.

Why didn't Audrey's family see that?

Mal felt a lot better in the morning, thanks to some magic pills a nurse had found and given her. She was able to stand up from the bed and walk a bit. She held onto the IV pole bag stand thing that rolled for support but she was able to move on her on. A doctor checked on her vitals and said she was going to stay for an extra night and would leave tomorrow. "And by the way, your family is on their way here."

Mal had a word or two to say to that family.

* * *

Mal and Aziz ate breakfast in her room while going over Audrey's school work that he had brought over. There was a knock on the door and Jay's head popped in. Aziz said to come in and when Jay walked in he wasn't alone. Jay walked in holding Lonnie's hand the way a dating couple would hold hands. Mal found herself smiling at the two. It seemed like Jay _did_ like Lonnie, just as she was hoping to find out.

"Audrey!" Lonnie came over and hugged the brunette. "How are you?"

"I'm okay."

"Hey, I didn't know you guys had a thing for one another." Aziz pointed out.

Jay bashfully shrugged. "Yeah, well...I didn't know if Lonnie liked me more than a friend."

"And I had no clue if he liked me. I asked Mal...but she never got back to me. Then she started that rumor about her and Jay." Lonnie told him. "I don't know why she did that if she's dating Ben."

"Lonnie I told you. I've known Mal since we were, like, babies. I know the past two months she's been nuts, but I _know_ her. She's got to have a reason for starting that rumor." Jay explained.

"Well until I know then I guess I can't be mad at her anymore. But still bothered. Oh, and Audrey?" She turned to the girl. "My great grandma wanted to know if you like fortune cookies."

Mal rolled her eyes. "No, not really."

"She said she hopes you like them because they're good." Lonnie shrugged. "I have no clue why she would care if you liked them or not."

"Oh believe me. She's insane but I know she cares." Mal answered. _I still hate that voodoo Chinese witch._ "Either of you know how Mal is?"

"Wow, I'm shocked you care. But she's good. She went on a hike this morning." Jay said. "Because it's normal to hike the day after leaving the hospital."

"Hmmm," Mal pondered. "That is strange."

* * *

Jay and Lonnie stuck around for another hour before heading back to Auradon Prep for class, but promised to check up on 'Audrey' in a couple of hours. Not too long after they left Aziz stood up and kissed 'Audrey's' temple. "I'm going to get going now Auds. I'll visit you later."

"Why?"

"Your family is coming. I'm positive they're not okay with me now. Huh, send me to the isle if they caught me in here." He chuckled.

"Stay."

"Huh?"

"Stay."

"Why?"

Mal held Aziz hand and said with that warm, bright Audrey smile. "Because you and me are together and I want them to know."

"But Audrey,"

"No. They need to know."

Aziz leaned down and kissed her temple. "OK."

"Your parents like me, right?" Mal asked.

"Oh totally. Mom is one of those moms who doesn't find you snobby or whatever. She thinks it's got to do with the pressure of being a princess. I mean the pressure she had just forced her to run away. Not throw a lunatic tantrum, but she gets it." Aziz explained. "Grandpa gets it too. Dad likes you a lot and of course Aliya loves playing dolly and dress up with you."

"Oh how sweet." _Oh God, I'm turning into Audrey!_ "Come on, play again."

* * *

Lunch came and went and soon Leah, Stefan, Hubert, Phillip and Aurora had arrived to the hospital. Aziz stood in the closet in the corner of the room just to be extra cautious. Mal stood at the foot of the bed with her arms crossed and looked sternly at the family. The second they were in the room Aurora ran to her 'daughter' and hugged her warmly like any loving mother would. "Oh Audrey I'm so grateful you are safe!"

"Hello mother."

"We would have been here earlier but we got got up in a ton of work." She brushed Audrey's hair back. "I'm just so thankful you are safe." She kissed her cheek.

It took all the strength in Mal to not roll her eyes when Aurora kissed her cheek. Also when the rest of the family hugged her and said how thankful they were to her being safe. "They said I'm here for another night."

"We know," Hubert said. "I'm hosting a banquet in your return!"

"OK...Papa." Mal said. She remembered hearing Audrey calling him Papa once instead of grandpa. "Next week is Jane's party. May I still attend?"

"We'll see if you are feeling better, honey." Aurora answered.

"Good. Aziz said he would drive me over and back."

"No. We forbid you from speaking to him and seeing him. The only exception is school and school events when it's impossible to not see or speak to him." Phillip reminded her. "And you will stay at Auradon Prep so long as you go back to your old self again."

"No!" Mal barked. "I will never be the same again, father."

"Audrina, do not speak to your father in that tone." Leah told her granddaughter. "You were raised better than that."

Mal already felt tears coming. "No, Grammy. I was not raised to express how I feel. I wasn't raised right."

"Audrey?" Aurora asked. "What do you mean, honey?"

"I mean...my entire life, you've wanted me one way." Mal said. "You wanted me to be this...beautiful, perfect princess. But I—I can't, mother. I can't be who you want me to be." She cried. "I try...so hard, to be perfect for everyone. In school. In life. But it's too hard. And a part of that is that you all expect me to marry someone who _you_ love and approve of. I know...I know you just want me to be loved, cared and supported by someone." Mal cried harder. "I have that someone. His name is Aziz. He's caring and funny and compassionate. I've acted so horrible...terrible to him. Yet he loves me...he loves everything about me."

"Audrey, we do love you." Stefan asserted.

"No you don't!" Mal shouted, tears running harder and faster. "None of you care! You raised me to be an item! An object! An emotionless doll! I have feeling! I have emotions! I can't be perfect! I can't be the perfect girl you want me to be. I'm trying, I've tried, but...I can't! I can't do it. I'm so sick of putting on this act and just failing at it. I'm a failure!" She sobbed. "I'm a failure. The only person who cares and loves for me and doesn't think I'm a failure is Aziz and you don't care for him because he isn't what you want him to be!"

"Audrey—" Aurora said.

"He _is_ a prince. So what if he wears clothing from secondhand stores? So what if he doesn't dress princely like some of the other princes in Auradon? He is so compassionate and loves people. He loves every flaw I have in me."

"If this is true, why didn't you date him before Ben?" Hubert questioned.

"Because you all told me that he wasn't good for me! Then one day when I was out I was going to meet up with Chad—JUST AS FRIENDS—and Lonnie and Jane, but they all had to drop last minute. I had already ordered my food and Aziz was coming in for a coffee. He sat with me and talked with me about the VK's coming to Auradon and the chance more might be coming for the next school year and then...we just talked a lot more. Stories and things we had interest in and stuff we liked and just, like, clicked together." Mal smiled. Aziz had told 'Audrey' the story on how they met again. Mal was curious as to how it all started and asked Aziz to tell the story again. "We've had to date secretly. Don't you see how much we love one another? I'm lying about who I love, just for you, and he is keeping this as much of a secret as me to the entire world, just for me because he loves me."

Most of the family just stared at this girl in front of them. They had no clue that she was carrying such a heavy load on her shoulders.

Mal caught the eyes of Aurora. They were sad and a river from her eyes fell.

"Mom," Mal's eyes squinted so tightly that she could of sworn she was looking at her own mother, Maleficent. "I love him. I can't be perfect for anyone, I can't be perfect for you, but to him I'm as perfect as I can. I'm...I'm imperfectly imperfect."

Aurora engulfed her daughters body into a deep, loving motherly hug. "I'm so sorry." She cried. "I had no idea how much pressure was placed on you. I just want you to live happy."

"Aurora—" Phillip began to say.

"No," Aurora turned to him and wiped her tears away. "I want Audrey to be happy. I don't want her to carry such a load on her back. She's only sixteen!" Aurora then smiled and turned to the closet door. "Aziz, you may come out."

Stefan's hands went to his head. "He's been here?"

"He stayed with me all night to make sure I was okay." Mal answered as Aziz came out. "He wanted to leave before you came, but I asked him to stay. He went inside to give us space. Mom, how did you know he was there?"

Aurora laughed softly. "Trust me, I always dreamed of having my prince sneaking into my room and then have to hide from our godmothers." She brushed back a piece of brown hair. "At least this scenario is healthier than my own dream."

Aziz stood next to Mal and held her hand. "Hello Queen Leah, King Stefan, King Hubert, Prince Phillip and Princess Aurora." He greeted and bowed.

Hubert, Stefan, Leah and Aurora greeted him with bows/curtseys. Phillip also bowed, but it was more of a force than a respectable bow.

"Audrey," Aurora spoke up. "Are you hungry for something cold? Like frozen yogurt?"

"Kind of, yes."

"Phillip," Aurora turned to him. "Let's leave to get some frozen yogurt for Audrey. Mom, could you go home and pick something for Audrey to wear tomorrow when she comes home?"

"Of course dear." Leah said. Leah kissed Audrey's cheek and said, "Keep well. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Hubert, what sort of food did you order for the banquet?" Stefan asked.

"Why of course the best of the best." Hubert smiled as he left the room after hugging Audrey. "The same food Duke Jeremy had at his wedding last year!"

"That food? Why not the food served at Lady Michelle's engagement party three years ago?" Stefan asked.

"Nope. Never going to eat that food again."

"Hubert!" Stefan called after him as they left the room with the other grandparents.

"Phillip," Aurora said. "Come along."

Phillip still didn't like Aziz. But his wife and daughter did. So he'd try to warm up to him. Phillip hugged 'Audrey' and kissed her temple and shook hands with Aziz firmly before leaving with Aurora.

Mal and Aziz looked at one another and smiled greatly. "That was easy." Aziz laughed.


	41. A Magic Journey's End

Audrey walked back down the mountain slowly. She was loving the nature view that she was experiencing. The animals singing and starting their morning. She loved nature but something about today felt...special.

At the bottom of the mountain Audrey kicked a stone hard and heard someone scream. "Ah!" She looked up and saw Ben. "Oh, Ben?"

"Hi...yikes, that rock hurt." He said as he came to her.

"Sorry."

"Mal, you just left the hospital and went for a hike?" He questioned with his shoulders rising up and down. "I'm lost."

"I'm sorry. I am. But," Audrey turned to the top of the mountain. "I had to take care of business."

"What business?"

"I learned a way to make sure my mother never hurts me again. This mountain here is rarely visited because of how far it is from most of the city. Almost off the map really. They say when a spell is cast here than it is permanent. It's all true, those trolls that sing never lie."

"Oh. So what happened up there?"

"I cast a spell—"

"Didn't Fairy Godmother take it away?"

Audrey rolled her eyes. "Look, I might of taken it back."

"Mal!"

"I'll hand it back before she knows. And don't ask me how I got it back, I just did!" Audrey shouted. "Anyways, I put a spell on her that keeps mother from ever harming me again until she becomes human again. And we both know that she'll only become human again when she learns to love." Audrey smiled. "I've never stood up to her before like that."

"The coronation?"

Audrey shrugged at the comment as her hands tucked into her jacket pocket. "I don't know," She said absent mindlessly. She felt something in her, but not in her. She felt something in Mal's heart. "It's just something in me that I had to do. It was greater defeat than the coronation defeat. Like, I had to stand up to her and stop her from hurting me physically and emotionally."

* * *

"Audrey, I never thought of you standing up to your own family like that." Aziz pointed out. "What took over?"

Mal shrugged. "I have no clue. It's like something in...me." She felt something in Audrey's heart. "But I just had to stand up to them and stop them from trying to make me perfect. It's emotionally and physically draining to be perfect."

"You are perfectly imperfect, Audrina. I love you."

Aziz leaned in and kissed Mal on the lips.

* * *

"So is everything good now with her?" Ben asked. "Will she bother you no more?"

"Yes. But are we good?" Audrey asked. Part of her was asking because she physically was Mal and part of her asked as herself, for hurting Ben's feeling for so long. "I haven't been a perfect Auradonian or girlfriend or even a friend."

"I don't want you to be a perfect Auradonian, a perfect girlfriend or perfect friend. I just want you to be Mal." Ben smiled warmly and held her hand. "I love you."

Ben leaned in and kissed Audrey on the lips.

* * *

Mal, knowing Aziz was kissing Audrey, leaned up into the kiss.

Audrey, knowing Ben was kissing Mal, leaned into the kiss.

* * *

Suddently an Earthquake shake broke out.

Things in the hospital room shook violently, Aziz ducking Mal under him and covering her body.

Ben covering Audrey under him as trees and rocks shook, causing rocks and things in trees to fall down.

Mal and Audrey, obviously both miles and miles away from one another, each heard the other girls voice say the fortune cookie spell.

 _"A magic journey begins. Its prize reflected in the others own eyes. When what you see is what you lack, then selfless love with change you back."_

The shaking ended.

* * *

Audrey opened her eyes when the shaking stopped. "A-are we safe?"

"I think so."

"Aziz?"

"Yes?"

Audrey sat up quickly and didn't see Ben, she saw her Aziz. "Aziz?"

"Yes?"

"AZIZ!" She cheered and hugged him and kissed his face. "MY AZIZ!"

"Well, I'm actually mom's Aziz, but you can share." He laughed.

Audrey giggled. "Oh how I missed your stupid jokes!"

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

* * *

"That was strange," Ben said.

Ben?

Mal sat up and saw her boyfriend. "BEN!" She smiled and hugged him. "BEN!"

"Mal? Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm more than okay, I great!" Mal cheered. "I've missed you!" She kissed his lips.

"But...I've been here the whole time?" Ben felt her forehead. "Are you feeling okay?"

Mal felt her cheeks turn red. "Oh, yeah...I'm good. Fantastic actually."

"Good. I'd hate to bring you back to the hospital."

 _Hospital? Oh geeze! Audrey_! "Ben, we have to go to the hospital."

"But you said you were OK." He stood up.

"I am," Mal stood up. "But we have to go!" She took his hand and began dragging him with her.


	42. The Fortune Cookie Prophecy

**I suck. I really, really, really suck.**

* * *

Ben was dragged from the mountain to the hospital by Mal. His feet felt like they were burning as they ran like hell. Finally after what felt like a ten minute run the duo entered the hospital building. Mal remembered the room she was in and began running up the stairs and down hallways, ignoring all the faces the staff made.

Inside the room Audrey and Aziz were talking about a date for when Audrey came home and felt better, a film and a carpet ride to be exact, when the door banged opened. _"I SAID NO!"_ A doctor shouted as Mal and Ben entered the room.

"AUDREY!" Mal cheered joyfully.

"MAL!" Audrey also cheered.

Both girls hugged one another, forgetting their boyfriends were in the room. Aziz was smiling at the hug while Ben had confusion on his face, but a small grin.

"So you two made up? When?" Ben asked, though his tone was suspicious.

Brunette and Purplette turned to him, then one another with confusion, then back again at Ben. "Uh..." Mal began.

"Last night," Audrey told him. "I remembered Evie's number and called her to talk to Mal. After nearly dying from lack of health I called Mal and we talked about us. How I always was mad and angry at her after the coronation for no reason—"

"And how I never slept good from those nightmares I've mentioned and that I was taking my anger at my mother out on Audrey."

"Same. My anger to my family out on Mal." The princess of Auradon lied. So easily too.

Ben was shocked to hear their answers but ultimately grinned. "Finally." He responded. "But why the run back so suddenly?"

"This hospital's foundation isn't sturdy. It could had fallen at any second. Or a piece of a room fall off and kill a person."

"Not this again," Ben groaned. "Mal, you were _drunk_ and kept losing your balance."

"Nope. I wasn't drunk. Stop being a liar."

"I don't lie."

"Neither do I," Mal smirked. "Anymore."

Ben rolled his eyes but kept a smile. "Fine. I'm the one who hallucinates. In fact, let me get water to keep my hallucinations from going further."

Mal blurted out, "STRAWBERRIES!"

"Huh?"

"Can you get me strawberries?" She asked. "Like, a freaking mountain size of them! Enough to keep me filled until death."

"Why so many?" Aziz asked.

"I've miss..." She realized what she was about to say (and felt Audrey poke her back). "The eating a ton of them in a short amount of time."

"Um...Okay."

* * *

Ben and Aziz left for the cafeteria, leaving Mal and Audrey alone in the room.

"What the hell happened?" Audrey asked Mal.

"I don't know. One minute I'm in the bed talking to Aziz next thing I know I'm back on the mountain with Ben. By the way, why was I there?"

Audrey at up straight and told her. "Your mom is a freaking psycho. Seriously, she's mental. I stopped that spell you told me about and then I forgot it so I always felt the pain she inflected. It's..." She felt a crack in her voice. "It's terrible...and Ben said I was no better than her."

Mal, feeling bad that the girl had to deal with _her_ pain for this long, touched Audrey's hand. "You are crazy in your own way but you don't dare fight anyone physically like she does. Not to anyone. With me it's just yelling and name calling."

"I know. You are right. And like I told Ben I've taken so much anger at my family at you. Yes, I was angry you stole Ben from me...but that lead me to Aziz. But then that became a whole show for my royal side. Having to please them and end up marrying someone they like...it's exhausting." She giggled. "But I heard a story a long time ago about how that specific mountain is special. When a spell is cast on that mountain it is permanent."

"Wow."

"I said a spell that basically will keep her from using her magic to harm you. More specifically a spell that keeps her from using any magic until she becomes human. Which will happen when she learns to love."

"Interesting. What'd you say?" Mal questioned. Audrey said the words and Mal bursted a laugh. "OH MY GOSH! That is so corny of you!"

"Hey! It's bound to work! I feel like it should, so you are WELCOME!" Audrey shouted. "So, what happened here?"

"Oh Aziz was visiting and then the family came in. They were trying to tell you that they still didn't like you with Aziz, but I told them that they had to accept him because I loved him. Then I went on telling them that they're putting so much pressure on you that it's going too insane to keep it all hidden." Mal said. She pointed to where those self-harm scars are and said, "I didn't add any, but this shows how painful you are in."

Audrey pointed to the same ones she, Mal, inflected (and the few she added). "Same...I added some. I'm sorry. I was _me_ for a minute, not you."

"That's fine." The purple hair girl said. "So, they approve of him now. Then he came out from the closet where he hid, we talked, then kissed."

"What?"

"Well he wanted to kiss you."

"Oh, well same here for Ben." Audrey stated. "So, you stood up to my family. Funny." She laughed.

"You stood up to Maleficent. Never though of that." Mal laughed.

The two kept laughing until Mal stopped and realized something. "Audrey?"

"Hmm?"

"From the outside world's perspective...I, Mal, stood up to my mother. You, Audrey, stood up to your family."

Both girls stared at one another in a daze. Was this the fortuante that the old woman told them in the cookie?

"A magic journey begins," Mal said slowly.

"Its prize reflected in the others own eyes." Audrey said the next sentence.

"When what you see is what you lack," Mal said.

"Than selfless love," Audrey said.

"Will change you back." They finished.

"Oh shit. I am going to kill that old woman!" Audrey shouted.


End file.
